Kaleido Star: Convergence
by an ancient
Summary: I've edited now fully, it now has to be much quicker and easier to read. As before I claim to be the first to write a full shoujoai fic on Rosetta and May. I also left out any kind of lemony scenes. Get ready for a good steady fic and claim your prize at
1. Forword

Forward

Okey people finally I have completed it my first romance which incidently is a shoujo-ai.

Of course I ask\beg you to review.

Before I forgetm read it till the end and you'll get a reward, fanwallpapers made by your truly.

Bye for now and enjoy!

yours truly an ancient

(ps: I may make a big fuss about which pairing I wrote, but you'll figure it out soon enough)


	2. Apreciation

Appreciation

First of all the biggest thanks go to LyThi for writing A Phoenix Reborn. It is the first shoujo-ai I have ever read and being as awesomely good as it was made me a convert. It is because of that I wrote this shoujo-ai..

Next thanks go to Laylagirl, nightrainbow and Claire from the local forum for such awesome support. Thank you again.

Also thank you Layla Hamilton (not the anime character, but one in her own right) for supplying me with all the Kaleido Star soundtracks which are vital in the creation process.

Also worth mentioning are the many people on Unofficial Kaleido Star fan site: The Amazing Kaleido Stage where i've talked shoujo-ai and got some insight.

Another person is Blue Rubin who from the DBZ section was curtious to talk nights away with me about my pairing and whom I annoyed with some fan-art. (even if you are in Germany right now)

Last but not forgotten are the friends that didn't freak out when I told what I was writing about (thanks for being openmindid) and also friends who did freak out. (god i loved their reaction)

Disclaimer

I do not own any procentage of Kaleido Star, but in my humble ways try to take their legacy and pull it in diffrent directions. All the character are theirs by right and only two sidecharacters are of my own creation and can be atributed to me.

Copy this to your site or where ever you want, but give me my fair share of credit.

That said its time for the story. I hope you enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 1

Kaleido Star: Convergence

Chapter 1

_'Finally!'_ exclaimed a lavanderhaired girl stretching her arms in her booth.

_'What? I though you loved the stage.' _Questioned the girl next to her, with two long ponytails. '_I do. I do. It's just that we performed the phoenix for so long. I really need a change._'

For the last month they had succesfully performed the Golden Pheonix and were having a full house each time. Even tough Sora had performed it succesfully four years ago, this time it was much more phisical and they needed to prolong the show seeing how it was a hit with the crowd. Usually a play would only be a month long, but they had to add another two weeks to keep the audience happy.

_'Kalos even gave me a month off for such a job well done.' _she continued happily. Rosetta who was to her left watched her and was happy for her. In the last years they had become similar to siblings and their bond had been tested a year ago when together they performed the legendary maneuver. The redhaired girl liked how her life was progressing.

Since she joined the stage she lost her coldness towards others. Many friends she made during her stay. Her closest beeing Sora and May.

Just as she thought how much the chinese had warmed up towards her she was met with a slap from the back on her head.

_'What was that today? If you would have jumped any lower I might have dropped you.' _

Rubbing her head Rosetta saw that it was May who she thought about. Turning around angry she pointed threatningly at her.

_'Where do you get off? My jump was perfect, you where out of timing!' _The blackhaired girl growled at her bearing her teeth._ 'Are you saying I can't perform?'_

The redhead got off and stared her in the eyes. '_Call it hanging like a peace of meat, but that was not a performance.' _

May was quite amazed being at the end of such a strong will and now turning eighteen she was no longer the little girl she had met. Now almoast her height she admited to feel a bit intimidated by her but also enjoyed having someone to fight with. The others who were watching altough having seen their outburst many times still couldn't get fully used to it and tried their best to ignor them. But before the fight got out of hand Sora calmed the two.

_'Relax, both of you. You also two weeks off so you should be resting and preparing for the next play.'_

With a stare that left no room to argue they stopped and turned around childishly, trying to make the other apologize. They would have liked to prolong the argument, but the sweet stare in Sora's eyes was the one thing they both could not fight against. But then reconsidering her words the same thought crossed their mind.

'_If you are taking a vacation for a month.' _started May. '_Then it means that the lead role is open.' _completed Rosetta.The two girls got their determined flame in their eyes and quickly rushed out of the dressing room.

'_Those two are the same.'_ joked Anna. Besides Hannah and Barbera who always laughed at the girls antics, Mia too joined in. All agreed that the two brought together a unique humour.

The Bosses Office

The middleaged man was silently enjoying his evening coffee looking over the profits, pondering what to invest in. _"The roof might need repairs. ... I should hire more maintanence and some security. ... Maybe even buy a new dormitory."_

His thoughts interrupted as his door slammed wide opened and two girls rushed in.

_'What are you two doing?' _Rosetta spoke up firstly cutting of May.

_'I came here to ask you to give me the chance to star in the next production.' _

The chinese would not remain idle and spoke up.' _Nice try, but if there is going to be a solo play the only one should be me.' 'Or you'll do what?' _challenged the redhead expecting a strong response from her.

_'I'll show you right here right now that I can outperform you.'_ Rosetta mocked being scared. '_Uhh ... Look at me shiver.' _

Both intentivly stared at eachother. This silence prolonged itself as both tried to get at the other, but locked as they where they somehow felt as they where looking in a mirror seeing that they shared a common passion. Thinking about their similarities both started laughing fullheartedly. You wouldn't think they had just fought a minute ago as their giggling got stronger as if even in laughter they tried to surpass the other. However not wanting to choke they settled down and sat down on the same couch.

_'So what have you decided boss?' _The man turned around acting uninterested._ 'If you keep acting like that I will either put both of you at the same time or not at all.' _

The two understood, but the prospect of costarring was not at all displeasing, it was much more acceptable then the prospect of not performing at all, so both relented.

_'Enjoy your holiday, after that we will be entering the peak of the season so you should be well rested and prepared.'_

With both calmed down they returned to the dressing room and picked up their gear. Who had watched their argument before was astounded seeing how the tension between them had dissapated. Sharing all sort of nonsense and casual laughs they enjoyed eachothers company.

On the way to their rooms, a silence however settled, they effectivly had run out of subjects to talk about. In these moments they retreated to their thoughts. Rosetta's looked over at her chinese partner trying to make out her thoughts.

_"Somehow only to her I can be direct. Altough I tell everything to Sora I would never dare to yell at her like I do to May. She is the only one capable of fighting back. I didn't notice before, but if she wasn't here everything would be much more dull. A weird bond I have with her, it is completly diffrent to what I share with Sora. On one side I see someone who can accept me fully and on the other someone who drives me to knew hides trough constant challenges."_

The chinese was also similary in thougt, she unlike her never met someone quite like her.

_"Rosetta, a fisty little girl. Over the years I've come to like the little girl more then anyone here. She is the only one brave enough to face me. She is the rival that Sora never became and who constantly keeps me on edge. I wonder if she will ever beat me. Wouldn't matter, even after that, I know I have a friend a close one at that." _

May had always been unsociable. Only to her brothers did she have a strong bond. To her there was nothing more precious to her then family. She had been raised like that. Curiously enough this redhead was the only person she knew who could just as well be part of it. Heading to their seperate rooms they parted with a friendly wave of the hand. They looked like childish doing that, as if they would part for days, but between them it seemed to be habit.

Rosetta's Room

_'Vacation at last!'_ said Rosetta strechting every inch of her body then falling onto her bed.

_'You know that after a show there is ...' _said a manly voice.' _A shower yes I know Fool. Its not like you would ever let me forget.' _The spirit flew over her and wanted to try his luck, knowing she had come from a show she would be too tired to catch him. '_You know in the last time I see you and May have been getting along quite well.' _The girl noded and added.

_'Yes I think she has become one of my best friends, altough I never told her that and I never heard her say the word 'friend' before. ... Well there was the one time she called one of the cast 'the friends idiot'.'_

Fool began to understand the companionship and repect that had settled between the two

_'You know that true friends always take a bath together.' _He was curious to see her reaction. To him he looked far beyond her reach but her reach was longer then what he tought as she quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed him. Wrapped with the string from one of her diabolo she made sure the spirit would not escape.

Poking him annoyed she added insult to injury. '_You know you'll never get lucky.' _As much as he tried he could not escape and was left to sigh dissapointed as the sound of flowing water accented his defeat. Now clean Rosetta got into bed for some welldeserved rest.

May's Room

Unlike Rosetta May had always had a hard time sleeping. Today's show didn't take that much out of her and she decided the use her remaining energy excercising. However unlike the redhead she was not privaledged with a spirit of the stage and was left to her own thoughts.

_"I wonder how I am going to perform with her." _

Altough they had been onstage together it was usually a siderole. Now the prospect of starring filled her with excitemnet. Not even performning with Leon or Sora gave this distinct feeling as Leon would never accept a challenge from anyone but Sora, and Sora didn't represent a challenge at all. She wondered what there was to this girl that made her so likeble, so special.

_"Out of all the people no one gives me this special feeling. This rivalry that excludes hatred is more enjoyable then I would have ever thought." _

Balancing on top of a chiar fatigue settled in and the blood that had rushed to her head made her a bit dizzy. This was her own way of getting a rest and she quickly fell asleep.

The next days were uneventfull, everybody was taking it slowly. It was the time to sooth the ailing body and recharge for what would come next week. Altough May didn't like it with the hall closed she had nowhere to train but inside. Despite their best efforts, Sora and Rosetta could not get her to stop practicing and in the end Sora ended up having wasted the day and Rosetta having joined May's session.

The next day with the hall open the chinese was eager to start.

Training Hall

_'Finally!'_ shouted May at Rosetta who because of the latenight training had overslept.

_'I'm very sorry.' _said the girl panting trying to catch her breath. '_Actually it would have been better for you to stay, that way I would star alone.' _continued May.

Altough seemingly mean she wanted to motivate her partner and the fiery glare that she found told her it worked.

_'I can't let a monkey like you perform alone now can I?' _answered Rosetta. Normally if someone insulted the chinese it would end up in serious injury, but this time, this one time she smiled, he grin not modest but wide as day.

Starting both were curious to see what they could conjour up in a day. Despite their best efforts both could not produce anything pleasing, but they would not let themselves get discouraged. Whatever their new act would be it needed to be a fight.

The next days progressed similary, but May started getting annoyed. She couldn't see why they couldn't come up with anything. Both where more then capable, but somehow they didn't work on the same wavelength. Rosetta also noticed but wasn't at all disturbed.

As long as she was able to perform and have fun it didn't matter how long it would take. Coming down from the net you could see May's displeased expression and as much as the redhead tried she could not cheer her up.

'_What are we going to do?' _mumbled the chinese to herself. '_Don't worry we'll come up with something.' _said Rosetta trying to calm her down, but this time she didn't notice that May was genuinly upset and not trying to motivate her, and the playfull tone she answered only deepened the dissapointment.

'_What is wrong with us? The first time we performed together we created the eternal illusion in under two days.' _

Rosetta wanted to calm her down.

'_We don't have to rush it. We still have two weeks before we even start considering the new play. The backupstage is also a hit currnetly.' _The blackhaired girl grew more annoyed by the whole situation and stood up looking at her.

'_And is that what you are going to say tommorow? and the day after that? and after two weeks?' _

The redhead did not like where this conversation was turning, in her opinion there was nothing wrong.

'_I'm starting to belive that you are not properly determined to go trough with this.'_ Now it was Rosetta's turn to stand up and stare ferociously.

'_Are you doubting me?' _May's irritation just wouldn't end. '_I expected more from us. I at least am trying my best but you are too mellow. If we are partners then I can't carry you as a burden.' _

Now the chinese was up to her old tricks again and wanted to challenge the girl who got the intended respond in the form of a threatening glare. Thinking that now she could get Rosetta on a roll she wanted to deepen her determination and added. '_Sometimes I think we just aren't friends anymore.' _

Unintended those words resonated deep feeling of sorrow in Rosetta's heart. A disturbing silence settle as the redhead was completly taken by her words.

For the first time she had heard May call them friends which made her happy, but the context it was in made her sadder then she could stand. Her eyes fell into the ground.

Just as Sora was about to tell May that she had gone too far the redhead broke two lonely tears and ran out of the building. The chinese was now surprised, she never would have thougth that her strongwilled partner would succumb that easily and looked at the two tears that where silently sitting on the wooden floor, testimony to the girls sadness.

'_What have you done?' _asked Sora breaking the silence._ 'I ...' _the chinese couldn't mumble a single word as she did not understand how she had saddened the girl. _Don't you see that she values your friendship more then anything? _changing from a arguing tone to a commanding.

'_Don't just sit here, go after her.' _May barly noded and headed out.

Outside Rosetta had quickly gone to the other side of the building crying all the way.

There in the back was a single bench which she sat on. Trying to ponder on what went wrong she could not belive what she had just heard.

_"I thought after all these years we would be friends, close one at that." _

Also outside May was desperatly searching for her partner, this weight on her heart was more painfull then she could have imagined.

_"Where could she have gone?" _Trying to interpret where she went she saw only one way and started runnig towards it._ "Must have gone back to her room." _

Still on the lonly bench Rosetta was still blaming herself for what happened. She admitted to have become a bit more relaxed, but it was vacation so who could blame would blame her?

_'Rosetta? Why?' _asked a british woman at the entrance changing a broken glass.

'_I think I really upset her, so she didn't come trough here?' _Sarah shook her head in dissaproval leaving May to resume her search. _"Where on earth could she be?" _

This feeling was all to new for her, she usually was proud of herself, but now all was replaced by a deep feeling of selfloathing. Walking slowly to the traininghall she tried to figure out where the girl went.Trying everyplace she knew in the vicinity she continued to look, but nothing, not in the park, the stage was too far.Just as she wanted to enter the hall and tell Sora that she couldn't find her a thought crossed her mind.

_"Could she have ...?" _She didn't even finish her though as she started sprinting towards the other side of the hall. However at the corner of the building she slowed down and carefully looked around the corner.

There she was. The redhaired girl she was searching for trying to surpress her tears.

For the first time May spotted a weakness in the girl, she cerished bonds more then her life. Now she understood the gravity of her words and wanted to go to her, but she stopped. Frozen in her place she realized that she didn't have the slightest clue how to apologize.

_"What should I say?" _She feared making things worse and desperatly trying to think up something. She trembled seeing how she couldn't come up with anything.

Only then did she realize that she was shaking and still hiding behind the corner.

_"What am I scared of?" _

Deeply altough she didn't admit it she was afraid, afraid that she wouldn't be forgiven that Rosetta might resent her, that she would make things worse.

She almoast never valued anyone elses opinion unless they where her superior, but now all that seems to be a lie as here was someone who's opinion she did not just acknowledged, but was concerned about.

_"Come on you, pull yourself together." _thought May arguing with herself._ "She isn't going to sit there for ever." _

Summoning enough courage she slowly walked towards the bench the girl was sitting on. Her steps where bearly audieble and only when her shadow dropped on Rosetta did the redhead realise who was next to her. She brielfy looked up but turned around even quicker avoiding the chineses look.

She didn't want to hear anything as she was convinced that it would be words of dissapointment.

_'Rosetta I ...' _started May getting closer to the bench. She had never been good handeling other peoples feelings, but this time she needed to give her absolute best.

But her words where cut off as the redhead said with a tremor in her voice.

'_I don't want to know. If you don't want me to be your partner then I won't insist. I'm sure Leon can suit you better.' _

The anger was clear in her voice, but it was not directed at May but to herself. The scene was unbearable for the blackhaired girl.

Here before her she saw the full extend of her crude actions as she had shattered the smaller girl. Kneeling down sideway to the girl May looked at her intentivly and couldn't belive what havoc she had caused.

She wanted to say some fullhearted words that would cheer her up, but as much as she tried she only came up with three words.

_'I am sorry.' _

Almoast instantly did the tears stopped flowing as Rosetta turned around and stared at her.

'_What did you say?' _asked the redhead. May saw how the sorrow in her eyes vanished and was replaced with a hopefull gaze, slightly incredulous.

This made her courage return to her as May continued.

_'I said I am sorry. I don't want you to blame yourself. I see that I am the problem here. I am the one that has to become the better partner.' _

The redhaired girl grabbed her by the arm and placed her on the bench besides her so they would sit at the same level and she could stare directly into her eyes.

For the first time did Rosetta see past her rough exterior.

She beheld a May whom she had never met and thought would never exist. This warm but selfaccusing smile that was on the chinese face was intriguing and reflected some emotions that she never saw her express.

Unprecedented beyond all the strength and willpower, deeper then what she ever saw she beheld for the first time genuine care. The solid exterior was but a shell to ward of anyone who would dare come into contact with her.

But now Rosetta saw that in this person she had kown for the years, was a lonely heart, which beat in a nomadic way.

All the challenges and all the performences had only one purpouse, to fill that gap.

Never would she belived that such a thing was possible but she saw clearly. In all these years not once did May show such deeprouted feelings and inside Rosetta knew that she was the first one in a long time who had seen her like this.

Today both beheld eachother in their weakest state and altough silent both screamed out for acceptance. In this moment there was nothing but the two of them.

But slowly and as much as they would have liked to prolong the pivotal moment Rosetta spoke up, asking the one question that burned within her.

_'We still are friends right?' _Altough she deep within she knew that answer she needed to hear it. May eyes shined as she now saw that the redhead meant more to her then anyone she had ever meant.

'_God I hope so.' _she answered cut of then off by a strong embrace. This gesture was completly new for the chinese as the only other time she felt a similar warmth was from her family. And altough this was Rosetta's usual way of thanking people this to her meant more then she would have ever imagined.

Now even she could not hold back her tears.

To both from this moment on they knew that they would be true partners. Rosetta enjoyed how open the chinese was towards her. May on the other hand was pleasently surprised having someone unlock a side that she never even acknowled

Back in the traininghall Sora didn't bother asking what happened seeing their happy faces.

_'Lets get your untalented butt up there again.' _said the chinese with the same competetive look in her eyes, but which seemed mellowed down by a friendly smile.

'_Right away you monkey you.' _

Both resumed their training and altough Rosetta desired Sora and the others to hear about May's sensitive side they quickly returned to their old fights. As much as she wanted to pass this secret on somehow she felt happy to be the only one privaledged enough to know.

After today's events both worked better together then what they had known before, and altough not fully grasped a new act was just about to be created.

May's Room

_"Maybe being open to someone isn't such a bad thing after all." _pondered the chinese trying to get some sleep, but today's events were still strongly playing in her mind.

This feeling somehow that there is someone out there who understands her filled her unimaginable joy, but she knew that she couldn't be open like that with everyone.

Maybe in time she would. but for now she settled for only Rosetta knowing. After today she learned one important lesson.

_"Everybody has weaknesses, even me. Rather then trying to resent them, I should accept them." _

It was no mindblowing revelation and she had heard it many times from her parents, chineese philosophers and the occasional fortunrecookie, but only now did she truly belive it herself.

This night she quickly fell asleep. In one day her world seemed to change beyond recognition, but the transgression was welcomed.

Rosetta's Room

_'That it! I'm going to become the best partner starting tomorrow.' _said the redhaired girl determined staring at the celing unable to get any sleep.

'_That's quite a goal. Let's see what the future holds.' _said the spirit and summoned a ring of tarot cards and randomly picked one, despite the girls displeased groan.

_'Death. Troubled times, even failure and sometimes the fatalistic omen.'_

Rosetta slapped him out of the way. '_Very nice of you Fool. I was having such a good day up until now.' _Fool apologised, but added.

'_At least you know to watch out for something.' _The redhead stopped paying him any mind and fell asleep.

Bad omens or not, what she needed to focus on the new act.

After convincing himself that the girl was asleep he settle down on the counter and tryed to get some sleep when another card misteriously appeared. Fool looked at it and quitly mumbled.

_'The Hierophant, the wise teacher or counsel, whoever this card belongs to is struggling internally to express himself. This person needs to become more true to her feelings.' _

Settling he wondered who this other card was for. Rosetta had gotten her reading and this card could never apply to Sora who as the most downright honest person to her feelings he had ever met.

Going trough all the performer he was watching over he struggled to understand who was consumed by inner turmoil.

Even if only true stars could see him he still had an obligtion to watch over everyone who attended this stage. He stopped and tough the process of elimination he came to only one conclusion.

_"May, born under Taurus. After what I've heard happened today she must be confused. Awkward how Rosetta is capable of sparking such feelings. Maybe Sora is not the only one to unlock the special part in everyone, but somehow the things that were unlocked today are diffrent. This time hearts were unlocked, not dreams. Friendships of unimaginable strength will be formed."_


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Training Hall

The day had started as any other. But now many more performers started practicing. As a result the old shifts had to be reapplied. May and Rosetta anxiously waited their turn and where determined to complete an act at the end of this day.

However there was still a good hour and waiting was neithers strong point. With nothing else better to do they started randomly talking.

Rosetta however was keen to adress a certain subject, but she saw that the chinese still felt unconfortable and when Mia, Hannah and Marion joined them she relented. The small group started talking all nonesense and somehow the conversation turned as May started telling stories about her grandmother.

The elderly woman had visited the stage once and Rosetta fondly remebered those days. Despite her old age she had a stubborness and strength which somehow explained May's. No one caught her name as she insisted wanting to be called grandma by everyone. Everybody was surprised to see the elder held his ground as she turned out to be quite a skilled fighter, even Sarah had a hard time keeping up. Whilst others of her age would probably be in a rockingchiar she had kept much of her strength and was not as senile as one would expect.

Her strong will was also accompanied by a sharp tounge as she could outtalk everyone. Not even Leon could rival her. Trough her long life she picked up a lot of wisdom and was more then capable of standing up for herself. At that visit everybody was happy that Layla was not around as they surly would have entered a tense and long debate. Rosetta noted the she must have been May's rolemodel and was quite taken by the elderly woman. Her grandparents had died before her birth and even if she had them she would have been to busy practicing diabolo to even notice them.

_'Then she turned to the salesperson grabbed his arm and flung him over his stand.' _

For the last halfhour the chineese had retold countless stories.

_'After that she got the man in a headlock.' _continued the girl gesturing the restraining maneuver which then was followed by a imitation of a noogie.

_'Then he took back calling her old.' _

Mia, Hannah and Marion had patiently listened all her stories, but started to grow tired by them, however none of them had the nerve to interrupt her. Rosetta on the other hand was pleasently surprised that if properly motivated May could turn into quite a talented storyteller.

She was quite taken by her tales and could have listened all day long. She keenly awaited for another memory to come to May and the chinese enjoyed seeing at least someone was giving her undivided attention.

But even if the other girls would have listened more fondly it wouldn't brighten her too much as she seemed somewhat keen to entertain and impress the redhead.

'_Ohh, and then there was the time someone on the street tried to sell her a cane.' _The chinese felt joy seeing Rosetta's eyes lighten up with excitement, but was interrupted when Mia summoned enough courage.

'_Come on May, don't you know any other stories?' _Marion joined in._ 'Yeah, something romantic.' ...' I konw tell us about your first crush.' _completed Mia leaving the chinese to think about such an event, it seemed to have been a long time ago.

Now the redhead changed from complete attention to a dismissive nature as the prospect of hearing such a story with her friend she did not find at all entertaining.

It took May some time to remeber and when she finally was ready she stopped briefly seeing how Rosetta now looked anywhere but at her trying to ignor her.

_"How cute." _she tought and an impish smile came over her as she wanted to toy a bit with her partner.

'_My first crush ...' _she hummed which annoyed the redhaired girl even more.

'_Let's see. If you can call it a crush.' _The other three girls now awaited anxiously to hear the story. These three pairs of eyes that where locked on her didn't mean as much to her as much as Rosetta who was still looking at her trough the edge of her sight, not wanting to appear interested

_'Ah yes. I think it was when I was about seven or eight. I was getting better and better at skating. One day Meryl told me about a boy who comes daily and rents skates for an hour but never gets on the ice. Instead she told me he was watching me day after day.'_

Mia and Marion where lavishing over the story as this a perfect foundation for romance. Rosetta was much less enthusiastic about the whole deal, but still was curios how she handled the fan-boy.

'_So then one day after a few good hours on the skate the little bugger comes to me and just stands there in front of me and I go like 'If you don't have anything to say get out of my way.' _

May chuckled just as she did then seeing her words rhymed. Mia and Marion now where slightly deterred but pressed on. '_Then what happened?' _asked both in unison.

May folded her arms and faked a girlish dreamy expression and also a slight blush which got the two more excited and Rosetta the more annoyed.

'_So he took my hand and before I can react he gives me a kiss.' _

That was too much for the redhead as she was now directly staring at the chinese. Again in unison the little blond and the strawberry haired girl talked.

'_Awwwww ... how cute.' 'The boy had his eyes closed and I had mine wide open dumbstruck by what had happened.' _continued May still playing the role of the shy little girl.

'_Then what? Did the two of you become a pair?' _asked Marion curious to see how she had handled her first kiss. The innocent expression was quickly erased and replaced by a devilish smile, but the two didn't notice.

Rosetta was now intrigued as she couldn't figure out why she was grinning.

'_So I take his hand and lead him too the entrance to the skatingring.' 'And you asked him?' _said Mia enchanted so far by the story.

'_So I take this boys hand.' _She mimicked holding someone hand and gestured to some pivotal moment, but then unexpected she flung her hand in a wide arch.

_'And I threw him onto the ice and he slid all the way to the middle knocking someone down in the process.' _

The expression on Marion's and Mia's face changed from delight to pure dissapointment, with a 'I should have known.' look. Seeing them like that made May laugh obnoxiously seeing how easily she had led them.

Rosetta also laughed but more softly into her palm.

_'The poor boy.' _sighed Marion.

'_Oh do you want to hear another one?' _asked May grinning as she had had similar experiences in her past.

Mia shook her head violently, she had always liked nice lovetales and what she had heared was just plain mean. Trying to wave out the subject she noted that it was time for the shift.

'_Look! It's your turn now.' _May turned around and signaled Rosetta to follow only adding when she turned around._ 'I'll tell you later.'_

The two girls quickly got up and warmed up in a few moments.

'_So what now?' _asked the redhead gaining momentum. '_Lets ad-lib then we'll see what we have at the end of the day.' _Rosetta noded and both got up to a booming start.

Usually routines would be slowly built up preluding a grand moment, but the two only after a few minutes had the stuff to make more then one show. Sora was quite taken by the act, but this premature rush wasn't quite to her taste.

However she also knew that both where impatient and as long as this was practice she had no reason to interfeer. Getting more and more elaborate, both started showing their strength.

Rosetta had kept most of her armsstrength since the maneuver with Sora.

May on the other hand had a quite unique ability. She could spin at incredible speeds without any sign of vertigo. This talent must have been adopted from ice-skating, and gave her an advantage. However concentrating on their strenghts Sora saw how they avoided doing anything else.

_'You can't just repeat the same routine.' _she yelled at the two who slowed down seeing how their specialisation had made then unversitile.

However neither would let that stand in their way. The redhead started slowing her movements and make them more fluid, whilst the chinese started to use her legs more to propell herself.

Things continued in a similar way with Sora giving a pointer here and there. As the day drew to a close they had a pretty good routine going, which yet again lacked a finale, but Rosetta was determined to finish this and May sparked an idea.

May was on a higher trapese gaining momentum and waited for Rosetta to signal with her body a jump. The redhaired who was on a lower trapeze intended to jump to another which close to May's. She didn't even notice that the blackhaired girl had started swiniging in sync and jumped.

May seeing her arching her back ready to jump did the same. In unison both let their bars go May however had more speed then the other girl and wanted to see if her idea would work.

For Rosetta everything was supposed to be a normal long jump, but reaching halfway she was suprised feeling as a pair of hands grabbed hers. It was May who had coming faster from the opposite direction had grabbed her in mid-air.

Even Sora gasped out at this bold now maneuver. Having a much greater speed then her partner the chinese had propelled both to Rosetta's initial bar and also due to the speed did both did a full revolution leaving May to grasp the bar with her legs. Rosetta was quite shocked by the unanticipated maneuver and couldn't belive how easily they had done it together.

If it haden't happened so quick she might have reacted to violent and drop both of them. Looking up at her partner the redhead saw a content smile on the other girls face.

'_That wasn't halfbad.' _she said leaving May to bask in her glory, but as she started to fell that they where gaining momentum it seemed that the redhead didn't consider their act complete. '_What are you doing?' _she asked, but then started to aid in ganing momentum.

Rosetta just simled up to her as now it was her turn to surprise. Getting higher and faster May started to wonder what she was up to. She clearly wanted to grab the lower bar she had aimed for earlier, but she didn't understand why she wanted so much momentum.

'_What are you trying to do?' _she asked as they where starting to get very huge arcs in their swings. '_Just a little higher.' _she said as she strained to get a strong start.

Altough a bit concerned the chinese was also curious.

_'Ever heard of overkill?' _she asked as they got dangerously high.

But the intrigue was gone as they reached the start of the final swing. Everything happened very fast, but to May it seemed that the world had slowed down. Forcing one hand out of the blackhaired girls grip Rosetta arched her body in a unique way. However May quickly recognized the posture

_"The devils spiral."_ she tought as her eyes widened, but before she could react it was too late as due to the fast pace she had already let go of the redheads hand. A sense of horror filled her as she knew that she was too late. Rosetta in air converted the speed she had gained into revolutions as she started spinning out of control.

Altough diffrent in posture it was faithfull to the original but one thing was missing. This time there was no partner to anticipate her moves and as she was heading towards the designated trapese.

However Rosetta trought the years had aquired a sense of position as she knew she was on the righ trajectory.

_No! _yelled out May as she noticed a major flaw.

Rosetta however couldn't abort and headed closer to the trapeeze. Her spins correct she had the posture, now all she needed was to grab the bar. But as she beheld her target her body too was coursed with a feeling of fear as she was too low. The speed of the act made her not just miss the bar, but also only slightly skid the net which led to her hitting wall. The impact was quite severe and Sora was quick to jump to her aid.

May was still frozen on her trapese hanging from her feet. In her mind only one thought resided._ "I have let her go, it is all my fault. I should have stopped her." _

Rosetta passed out from her injuries, it was not the worst accident, but that didn't make it any less worrying. An ambulance was quick to call and luckily a hospital was near. May who looked at the girl felt horrible not just for what had happened, but for being unable to help.

She would have run carrying the redhead to the hospital, but she didn't know her injuries. This feeling of guilt only deepened her sadness as she silently tried to keep her tears. Sora who had finished calling an emergency saw the chinese and looked at her slightly furious.

'_Don't just mope around, this is when she needs you the most_.'

May snapped out of it and as the ambulance arrived hitched a ride with the medics. On the way none of them could get the image out of their head, how confident she was before jumping, how eager she wanted to perform to her fullest. Sora was desperatly talking to one of the paramedics to save her constantly mentioning Kate's name.

May on the other hand was uncharacteristicly calm, looking with tearfilled eyes at her partner. There was nothing in her mind but the girl. This deciectfull tranquill look was more then she could bare, if something had happened to her she didn't know if she could remain at the stage, or if she could ever live a normal life. These thoughts where interrupted as she realized what she was doing.

_"Rosetta is the one in pain and all I am doing is thinking about myself. I must be the most horrible friend."_

She tried to brush herself up and erase such thoughts and started doing something she had never done. Folding her hands May for the first time prayed. Sora who was besides her was surprised at first.

She didn't know if people living under chinese beliefs resorted to prayers, but it seemed that in desperate times no matter how strong everyone resorted to asking for mercy. However the chineese prayer where not just asking for mercy she was asking to recive her pain, that it should be her in that stretcher. Her aching heart was somehow reliefed as she started remebering that this particular girl had fighting spirits to match her own so she would not give up.

Cape Mary Hospital

Outside the operationroom May and Sora sat quitely. After the chinese apologised a dozen time to the lavanderhaired girl both had nothing else to talk about, their minds concerntrating on one thing, Rosetta.

But whilst Sora was worrying way too much May was still accusing herlself for all that had happened. She remebered what she told the redhead when they started. _"Lets ad-lib then we'll see what we have at the end of the day." _

She smiled sadly to herself._ "Now at the end of the day look where we are. And its all your damn fault." _Just as she was ready to burst into tears she removed her sight from the ground as Kate came out of the operation salon.

Sora and May shot up and in unison asked_. 'Is she alright?' _The elderly woman noded and smiled.

_'Don't worry, it was not that severe. However she will have to stay for a week or so and then after another week of training will she be able to stand on stage.' _The woman was cut off by Sora. '_Can we go and see her?' _

The woman noded but added. '_I'm sorry but hospital rules specify in her case that you can only enter after a couple of hours only one at a time. She still is weak after what happened.' _

The two girls then sat themselves back again, determined to see their injured friend. Sitting there Sora was nervously kicking her legs studying every inch of the room, even reading the medical magazines before setting them down seeing some photo's of rare diseases. Looking over at May she was starting to get a bit concerned. For the last hour she had done nothing but stare blankly into the ground.

_'You ok?' _she finally asked when the blackhaired girl snapped out of it and quickly replied._ 'Yes ... Yes of course.'_

As Kate finally returned after another hour she granted them acces to the room but just as they where going to enter the room all three stopped. Remebering there was a one-person limit neither wanted to bugde but both also wanted to see the girl soo bad.

However the problem got solves as May put her arm to Sora's back and gently pushed her forward. The lilachaired was suprised. '_Wait! Are you sure...' 'Yes.' _replied the chinese.

She admited to herself that the prosepect of seeing the redhaired girl, the one person she truly cared about and had hurt filled her with dread. She was surprised at how in the last couple of days she had become more true to her own feelings. She had always considered it a weakness, but now she felt as she wasn't lying to herself and she had to admit that this made her feel a lot better.

Now more open then she could remeber spawned a new fear, the fear of being hurt. However considering the advantages she was not about to abandon her new self which meant so much to her and which she also hoped meant something to a certain redhaired girl.

Rosetta's Hospitalroom

The room was tranquil. Kate was busy completing for and adjusting a few things. To her this all was routine, but the concern she felt from Sora was genuine and she didn't want to be intruding and left after a short while. In that time the lilachaired girl had already progressed to the injured girls bed and didn't hesitate to take her hand in a caring manner.

_'You really scared us.' _Rosetta felt bad having worried her friends like that._ 'I'm sorry for that, I just couldn't help it.' _

Sora however didn't want to sadden the girl and didn't say a thing.

However their silence was shortlived as a man's voice sounded in the room._ I told you to watch out for something. _Sora not being imobalized like Rosetta turned and saw the spirit.

_'Fool. What do you mean?' _The man floated so that he could see both girls. '_I read your fortune the other day and I read the card of death.' _

As displeased as the spirit was he wouldn't let him depress her.

_'Get over it Fool, we can't changed what happened.' _The man sighed as he complied_. 'Maybe next time you'll head my readings.' _

The redhead noded and just as she was about to add something did a articifical melody cut her off.

Sora quickly was scared but then remebered it was her cellphone and quickly got out of the room before giving Rosetta a sisterly kiss on the forhead. To the redhead that meant only one thing.

_'Get well soon.'_

Out in the waitingroom May at first was surprised to see Sora get out so fast but then saw as she got out her phone. She somehow was curious if she could have her turn visiting the injured girl. Sora saw her but just as was about to allow her did she start talking with somene.

The chinese troubled as she was didn't get most of the conversation but still heard some bits.

_'Yes its me.' ... 'Yes were at the hospital. '... 'What do you mean?'... 'You're kidding. Now?' ... 'No I don't mind losing the days off. Its just that I haven't prepared anything' ... 'Oh. Very well.' ... 'I'm on my way.' ... 'Bye.' _

She hung up frustrated a bit.

'_What happened?' _asked May quickly wanting to get past her to get into the room.

_'Kalos called, he sais he needs me to go and see him. He canceled my vacation.' _The chinese was a bit curious. '_What? Why?' _

She got her coat off the chiar and added._ 'With Rosetta unable to perform Kalos asked me to assemble a new stage. Now I know this is sudden, but I want you to step of for once from the role. This time you need to be here for Rosetta.' _

May understood and noded. As the lilachaired girl left in a hurry she felt a lump in her throath as she was scared of meeting her injured partner.

To her relief the other girl had her eyes closed. _"Probably sleeping." _she thought. It took a tremendous weight of her heart, for the inevitable was postponed and she could gather herself more.

However closing the door it made a notable click and awakened the girl. May almoast fell on her back in shock, her fall however broken by the door she just closed. It took Rosetta some time to focus her sight as she had almoast fallen asleep.

After regaining the focus in her vision she slowly turned her head to see who had disturbed her slumber. In that moment both crossed eyes and beheld another kind of image.

Rosetta looked odd at the chinese girl. She saw regret in her dark colored eyes, but why she wondered. _"Could it be? Does she regret having me as her partner." _This thought changed her expression from curious to sad.

The blackhaired girl saw the sadness in her eyes and it weighed heavily on her._ "She hates me now." _

And as Rosetta turned her head unable to look her straight in the eyes because of her self-loathing May interpreted it as a sign of hostility._ "She won't even look at me." _With the seagreen eyes averted from her the chinese felt slight relief not being punctured by their gaze and made her way to a chiar over to her. Sitting down she tried to accept that not just their partnership, but their friendship had ended. _"At least I can take my rejections with some dignity." _She thought as she opened her mouth slowly.

_'I am sorry.' _

Those three words seemed to cause the redhead sheer amazement especially coming from the chinese and she turned trying to understand the reason of the apology.

_'May ...' _she said with a weak voice due to her surgery. Looking at the selfaccusing gaze Rosetta now understood that her partner did not regret performing with her, but blamed herself for what had happened.

Deephearted words she tried to find, but the compelling moment was simply to strong and she didn't come up with anything else then and imitation._ 'I am sorry.' _May dropped her sight as she suspected another reason.

_"Here she goes, wanting to blame herself, or even apologizing because she may leave the stage because she is afraid not to fall again." _Slowly sitting up she simply added avoiding eyecontact.

_'It would be best if I left.' _

But just as she was about to turn did Rosetta cut her off, the prospect of loosing her friend like that gave her newfound strength which was cleary audieble in her voice.

_'No! Wait!' _May hearing that abruplty locked her position pertrified but the surprising words._ "Could she forgive me?" _

_'Don't go.'_ the redhead continued. '_I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened today. This is my fault, and won't have you taking the blame for it.'_

The chinese could not maintain her stance as her knees turned for stone to jelly hearing those words. She slumped on the ground and was trying to understand what she meant. Hope light up inside her as they could possibly save their partnership and most of all their bond.

With a tremor in her voice that hinted at tears being hold back she asked. '_You don't hate me for having led you to this?' _

Rosetta wanted to get closer but the medical equipment got in her way.

'_No, how could you think that? I wanted to perform like that, just because you let me go trying to help me doesn't mean you are responsible. How could I hate for being such a wonderful partner?' _

The word 'partner' resonated deep inside May's heart which filled with an imeasurable joy. The euphoria erasing all her thoughts she couldn't say a thing, when Rosetta added. '_And for being a friend.'_

This last word toppled the chinese completly as the long held-back tears flowed. In this weakened state she sunk her head in the matress of the bed unleashing her feelings as she never did before. The redhaired girl was awed of this display.

Of course there where people like Sora that would have shed a tear for her, but seeing May cry her heart out in front of her made her a bit uneasy at first, but the compassion felt made her happy.

Knowing the chinese cared for her as she did filled her with joy and seeing how hard it was for her to deal with these profound feelings she felt the lonly heart again, beating nomadically, shouting for acceptance she wanted to sooth the ailing and altough she had hurt her body the other girl was injured in a much more profound way.

Somehow repelling to others she was captivated by this openhearted display and wanted to be the cure to May's troubles. As much as she would have liked to embrace her in this vulnerable state she was limited and only stroked the blackhaired head that was embedded in the sheets of the bed.

Acting as a key to the dams that she had built along the years the chinese crys where fully unleashed and with a silent soothing voice sounding like a parent Rosetta tried to calm her down.

'_There, there. Everything will be alright.' _Feeling the gentle head patted her head May lifted her sight and fully understood what had happened. Moving her hand from her head to her cheek Rosetta wanted to leave no doubt that this was her doing and that nothing had changed between them. Their bond untarnished May covered the warm hand with her own.

'_True friends.' _she said. '_True partners.' _added Rosetta.

The door slighly opened Kate had listened in to their conversation. However she had knew better then to interrupt the compelling moment and left. Managing herself back to the chiar not once did May release the hand as if she would never again let go. But one question remained to be asked and altough it might have ruined to tender moment May brought herself to it and asked, still reluctant not wanting to cause any upset.

'_Can I ask you why you did it?' _refering to the act.

Quite unlike she expected Rosetta's smile deepened as she said.

'_I wanted to impress you, because you impressed me.'_

May understood now that all this had been the result of them trying to outdo eachother, not because of rivelry, but yearning to gain the other girls amazement. She now understood that there was more spirit to the girl then she had ever thought possible, matching and even outdoing her.

'_Never do that again.' _finally added the chinese, forgeting all the pleasurable competition that had been at the core of their bond. Now it was replaced by one thing and one thing only. Care.

However both would not forget their fierce competition as it altough replaced was still a part of them.

The moment seemed to stretch indeifinetly as May still had the redhaired girls hand covered with her own two hands. Resting half her body on the chiar and half on the bed both never took eachothers sight from oneaother. The gaze locked in the sweet moment, neither said a thing and the heartfilled moment only started diminishing as May fell asleep tired by all the emotional moments then followed Rosetta who had completly forgotten her pain.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Rosetta woke up pretty late. At first she tried to jump out of bed thinking that she overslept and was late for practice, but the pain coursing trough her reminded her of all that happened so she lay down again for a rest.

Staring at the ceiling yesterdays events caught up with her again. How her reckless act could have ended much worse, how much she had worried her friends, the frown however lifting remebering what happened to May.

She tilted her head expecting to find her but the room was empty.

Having her by her side was a immense confort and now without her she felt more alone then she could remeber. However seeing the girl absent filled her mind with suspiction and sadness.

_"Could she regret having opened to me?" _

Fearing that yesterdays events could have just be a spur of the moment filled her with even more sadness. She hoped dearly that May was not going to close herself up again, having known her most inner side she wanted to keep it unlocked.

But the empty room hinted that something had happened whilst she had been asleep. The redhead closed her eyes and resumed resting hoping the next time she opens her eyes she would set eyes on a certain blackhaired girl.

But alone as she was she could feel the pain clearly and it took her an hour to barely start falling asleep. Altough she would have settled being conforted by Sora she knew she was busy because of what happened, but even so she yearned for someone else.

Entering halfdreamy state she was on the verge to fall asleep when a female voice yelled out from the corridor.

'_Miss? Miss? Wait!' _The commotion annoyed her and if Rosetta had been capable of walking she would have seriously complained about not gettin her sleep.

The footsteps getting closer and closer the redhead was scared when she heard a slight bump in the door. Then followed by another couple of bumps the doorhandle started moving and the door finally opened.

To the Rosetta's surprise and delight it was May who for some reason had opened the door with her foot. Just as the redhead wanted to ask why did the chinese with one mighty pull reveal the what had her hands occupied.

Never before had she seen so many roses in one place. The scent was exquisitly sweet and quickly filled the room. A few petals had been lost when forcing the large bouquet trough the door.

The sight was quite unique, at least it cleared her head of doubt and seeing the a mass of flowers that size for size was bigger then the chinese filled her with joy.

'_What are those for?' _asked the redhead finally altough suspecting the answer.

May faked a frown. '_Really now, these are for you. I thought it would be a nice change from the smell of the medicine that lingers around here.' 'It makes me nauseous.'_

Rosetta was delighted by the act, but she would have settle for the girls presence. However she didn't want to seem ungreatful but just as she wanted to thank did a rather angry nurse disturb them.

_'Miss I told you to stop. You have to sign something before you can get anything into the hospital. Also you need to clean the petals you left in the hallway.'_ May was annoyed having deprived her of the thanks she expected.

_'I'll do that as soon as you get me some pots for these.'_ Resigned the nurse led the chinese out of the room again and had no choice but to help her.

Out in the corridor she could hear the nurse telling her that she needed to sign and clean up first and May response was her usual growl, but she complied. Rosetta smiled to herself at the much trouble the blackhaired girl had went trough for her and seeing May enter the room wanted to express her gratituted.

But May cut her off as she was energeticly sweeping and got out the room quickly saying._ 'Be right back.' _

Outside after a couple of minutes she heard the her again talking to the nurse.

'_Here, take you damn broom and help me with the flowers.' _

The nurse ,Rosetta figured, was probably cursing having chosen to work here. '_Miss do be carefull, these are ...' _

The nurses voice was cut off by a loud breaking sound. '_... ceramic pots.' _finished the hospital attendant.

_'Now look what you have done.' _May didn't stop. '_I'll buy you ten new ones, now could you give me a hand.' _

A few minutes later the silence was broken again.

'_There, I just hope whoever you have brought those apreciates it.' _

This remark widened Rosetta's smile as she expected the triumphant return of her friend. Again a bump was heared from the door but this time it came from a rollingtable the nurse must have given May to carry all the flowers at once.

Altough not having counted there must have been over twenty vases filled to the limit with roses. The victorious expression on the chinese face was no less then what Rosetta expected. She quickly took two pots and placed them closest to the girl and then proceeded to setting other in the room stopping ocasionally, thinking.

The redhead thought that she was considering the feng-shui.

After a few silent minutes she realized that she hadn't said a thing.

_'May, you shouldn't have.' _she said in a sweet voice interrupting the blackhaired girl leaving her a bit curious.

_'Whats the matter? I thought you'd like roses, isn't that where you get your name from?'_ The redhead didn't want to upset the girl and said.

'_Actually it comes from the arabic rashid which means just and righteous, but I meant thank you for the flowers.' _

May enjoyed the wide simle on the redheads face. Since joining the stage she has learned just how precious they are but right now there was only one smile she valued. However the chinese was still reluctant about exposing too much of herself and wanted to shake the girl of, maybe slightly tease her.

' _I'm sure Sora would have done the same if she hadn't been busy.'_

Unlike what May expected Roetta was not at all upset as she saw clearly trough the masquarade.

_'I'm sure she would, but that doesn't make it any less special.' _

The blackhaired girl only gave slight smile because she was surprised how easily she was read._ "Maybe only she truly understands me." _She continued setting up pots and looked proudly after she was done. The cold sterile room light up in a red color and the scent was pleasent.

The days that followed where similar. Sora came as often as she could but always was being phoned by Kalos to return for buisness. She cursed having so little time to confort her friend, but she knew that with May had it covered.

Other people also joined as the visits grew more and more frequent. The chinese didn't mind all the people visiting, it was also a good chance to show of her impressive rosegarden. A curious thought was pooping up in her mind.

_"Maybe roses are not where she gets her name from, but like them to truly shine they need care, but every rose as beautiful has its thorns. To fully apreciate it one must have_

_embrace them too."_

She wondered where this new peotic sense had come from. She had always considered it to be useless romantism of loveless people, but now she saw that at the very heart there was something that appealed even to her.

Two days prior to her release Rosetta was still under almoast fullhour supervision by May and the replacing of old roses was becoming a daily routine. The nurse who was in charge of this part of the hospital had also gotten used to the daily routine and early in the morning always left a blank form and a broom for May.

_'Same old?' _asked the attendant seeing the chinese complete the form. It was a ridiculous question considering the mass of flowers next to her. '_Same old.' _she replied having completed the form.

It was as always quite early in the morning and Rosetta did not even know of this little habit as she always slept trought the early hours. However this time as May entered the door slammed behind her due to some currents and woke her up.

May at first apologized but the redhead quickly waved it off, but she was surprised the maintanence behind the garden.

'_You buy roses every day? You'll be broke by the end of my stay.' _The chinese gave a smirk._ 'Don't worry, I'll demand a raise, but look at it this way, this is not just from me but everyone back at the stage.'_ Rosetta smiled.

'_How sweet.' _May wanted to agree as she thought she was talking about the flowers but the redhead cut her off. '_And I don't mean the roses.' _

This awkward little hint erased all of the chineses thoughts as she was dumbstruck by the words. This simple sentence did what other have strived for a long time to do. It made her nervous, she even blushed a tiny bit, but Rosetta was unaware as the blackhaired girl quickly got out of the room.

_'I think I'll go get some more rosett ... I mean roses.' _

After May had left she could not contain the laughter inside her. The redhaired girl enjoyed fighting with her but this slight game of teasing was also enjoyable. Seeing the normally strong, down to earth May get knocked out of pose that easily made her wonder why she hadn't tried it before, it certainly was fun.

As her laughter stopped she was greeted by a man's voice.

'_My, my very mischievous of you.' _Rosetta turned to see the spirit.

'_Hello Fool. Come to visit me?' _The man noded._ 'I see you're still always keen on having fun. But what is this?' _the spirit studied the surroundings._ 'Roses?' _

The redhead rested her head on the soft pillow._ 'Yes May bought them.' _

The spirit was intrigued. '_You know that usually getwell flowers are white and yellow, red roses are always a sign of roman...' _he was cut of when Rosetta lighting fast reflexes kicked in.

Even she was astounded to still be this trained, but it was probably the fury that cause it.

_'Have you come to annoy me?' _she asked slowly squeezing the spirit._ 'I'm sorry. I'm very sorry. I'm very incredibly sorry.' _The girl relented but still had him in a firm grip. Fool gasped for air after having been mangled like that. He got out of her hand and floated above her looking around for something. '_Hey! Where's the shower?' _

Rosetta laughed at his remark. '_Were at the hospital and even if there are showers here, I can't get out of bed.' _It made sense to the spirit who floated over the girl when an alternative came trough his mind. '_Soooo, when do you have your spongebaths?' _

The spirit thought to be out of reach, but Rosetta could slightly sit up and grabbed him again. She tied him up with a string from a ballon and let him freely float.

'_I'll have Sora take you back you pervert.' _The spirit didn't answer and how could he, if he was tied up to his mouth.

Some minutes later May returned and altough wondering about the misterious loop floating in the room was still slightly shaken by the previous encounter. Rosetta altough wanting to have toyed some more decided not to push her luck.

Later that day May had to leave to get something to eat. Sora had some time off and switched shifts for an hour. In that time she also picked up Fool and made sure that everything was in order.

May it seemed was more then capable of to take care of somebody, but she couldn't help but wonder if it was just because of Rosetta. Altough strong there always had been that helpless aura about her that made one want to help her.

But this covered a strong will and Sora was sure that May knew it.

After returning from her lunch she wanted to show her friend the traditional japanese cuisine but just as she entered she slightly flinched at the sight. The pale green shirt provided by the hospital was butoned at the back.

On her belly she beheld Rosetta lying with her back exposed whilst Kate with a led weight was checking for any signs of pain.

_'So it only hurts there?' _asked the doctor then realizing the chinese had come in.

'_Hello May, didn't hear you come in.' _The chinese could not belive it but there was something strangly enchanting about this sight and for the second time today she blushed, but unlike ealier the reaction was much stronger the before.

This time she clearly felt the blood rush trough her cheeks and quickly turned around to avoid any emerassment and pretended to manage her flowers.

Kate chuckeled slightly at the spectacle, Rosetta on the other hand had her head in the opposite direction and didn't catch anything.

_'So thats the area that still hurts.' _she continued remebering her other patients. '_I'll perscribe you a cream for today and tomorrow.' _

Then getting up she adressed the chinese._ 'Come with me May, I'll give it to you right now.' _

May had to object still unable to hide her red face but was cut off.

_'I need you to apply the cream two times today and three times tomorrow. I can't spare any nurse to do that as we have our hands busy at intensive care.'_

May altough reluctant noded and hoped she could manange this somehow. The chinese followed her and after a few minutes returned with the said ointment.

Rosetta wanted to turn as she heard the girl come in but May intervened._ 'No! Don't move! You have to stay still.' _

The redhead complied and stayed still waiting for the soothing balm.

Not having Rosetta made look at her directly made the task at hand easier, but not by much. She admitted to have been quite a brute and now stroking this fragile body was a all new kind of challenge.

After a few missattempts she however got the hang of it. The solution however was quite odd to the feel and it took a lot of rubbing to fully be absorbed trough the skin. Besides a few bumps that where still because of the accident May was quite intrigued at the sleak and smooth back and after a couple of minutes was again completly at ease.

Altough quite nervous at first if this was going to help her partner recover she was more then willing and there was some unseizeble joy getting to know the girls anatomy.

'_All done.'_ she finally said and walked around to ask if she had done a good job.

Suprisingly Rosetta had fallen asleep and May gave a content smile having induced rest to the girl and covered her. Seeing this smaller girl fisty and competitive was something May enjoyed, but now this sight of the peacefull resting Rosetta was just as aweing.

_"How cute." _she tought and pulled herself a chiar next to the bed and timed when she would need to reapply the solution.

Six hours later May again was needed but this time all the nervousness was gone as she wanted Rosetta to fully see her as she was gently masaging her back.

The redhead was quite intrigued seeing how the hands that where usually rough and blunt could be the source of such comfort. She thanked May for taking care of her and the chinese was starting to enjoy having someone to look after, it remided her of her early years when she was in charge over her siblings.

The combination of soothing massage and caring May seemed to have a sleepinducing effect as once again Rosetta struggled to stay awake. The rest of the evening the blackhaired girl had kept close watch over the girl taking the moments of silence to study the girl who looked similar to an angel.

The next day proceeded in a similar fashion and the oitment fufilled its purpouse.Rosetta was sent home early in the morning. The solution worked better then anticipated, maybe due to May's intervention.

The chinese was slightly sad having this quality time end and her garden would now be left to rot. The nurse whom she had met along the week however promised to distrbute what was left to the other patients.

But if the role of caretaker for her partner had just ended another role had to be fufilled as May now needed to train with the girl so she would regain her phisical prowess.

Rosetta's Room

A smaller blond rushed in the door and yelled out in distress. '_She's here, they came early.' _

The other people in the room quickly rushed their last minute preparations before closing the curtains.They signaled eachother to remain silent.

Outside May and Rosetta could be heard._ 'Really now, the cabdriver was just doing his job.' _The chinese voice sounded louder then the other girls. '_That doesn't mean that he needs to expect a tip. That was just a waste of good money on your part.' _

The handle turned and inside a comotion slightly started as the anticipation grew. '_Huh, its unlocked.' _were the blackhaired girls last words when a crowd of people yelled out. '_SURPRISE.' _

The response however was not what they expected. May almoast jumped out of the room and almoast fell if Rosetta had not catched her.

'_What the hell are you trying to do?' _she said holding her hand to her chest. No one ever expected her to be skittish like that and was quick to apologise.

Sora was the first one to summon enough courage. '_We wanted to have a suprise party for Rosetta's return.' _

Everybody got in and showered the redhead with gifts, some expensive some downright weird like Sarah harmonica.

'_Why would I need a harmonica?' _asked Rosetta. '_Now now, its not nice to refuse a gift, and isn't that what they play music on in the hospital?' _said the british woman. '_That's the prison.' _finished the redhaired girl.

_'Really?' _asked the woman apologizing for the inadequete gift, but Rosetta liked it.

She had been curious to see if she had any musical skill and after many failed attempts she got down a simple melody from a belgian song she knew. The evening progressed in similar fashion and everybody was surprised to hear about May's acts of kindness. Anna was the most incredulous.

_'Are we talking about the same May?' _If Sora hadn't confirmed what she had said she would have never belived it, but the chinese didn't want to seem the to upright with them.

'_Don't think I'll do the same for any of you. You firstly need to get into the hospital, then we'll see.' _

After everyone left and May finally stopped boasting about her flowers and Sora made sure she was alright Rosetta phoned Kalos and asked if the offer for the co-staring was still available. The boss allowed her but only after Sora's contingency stage ended which gave her two weeks to get into shape and create something with May, however that did not seem a problem.

_'Welcome back.'_ Fool said appearing in the middle of Rosetta's bedroom. The redhead greeted him and was in a good mood.

They talked for about an hour and she told the spirit everyting that had happened during her stay. Fool couldn't belive what he was hearing.

'_Your kidding.' _The girl shook her head. '_No really I know its hard to belive that May could be this caring.' _

The spirit continued sounding dissapointed.

'_That's not what I can't belive. Its the fact that May gave you a backrub and I wasn't there to see it'._ Rosetta laughed softly then resumed her sleep.

The next day Rosetta was cruely awakened by May pounding on her door. Her stay at the hospital had made her somewhat of a late sleeper but her partner wouldn't have any of that.

_' I'll count to three. One ... Two ... Three.'_

The blackhaired girl charged the door, but Rosetta on the other end opened it so there was nothing left to slow her down.

Thankfully she tripped or she would have flown out the balcony.

'_Are you alright?' _Rosetta asked helping the girl up. '_Yeah. Just get changed and lets go.' _The redhead noded. '_I'll be done in a minute.' _

She left leaving the chinese to check if she had any injuries. '_I'm counting to three. ... One. ... Two.' '... Don't hold your breath.' _interrupted the redhead from an adjancet room.

Rosetta was surprised how easily they returned to their old fights. It made her a bit sad. _"Maybe it was just because of the hospital." _she tought. There seemed to be none of that caring May left that she had enjoyed the past days. However having recovered there was no real reason for the chinese to give that kind of care, she knew it, but that still didn't stop her longing for it.

Training Hall

The two performers had the luck to have most of the hall to themselves. With Sora's stage a booming succes, all that where involved practiced directly at the stage.

Mia however having calibrated the script as much as she could left the supervision to another director and was looking at the two, trying to come up with a story for their next play. Without an active role all she did was the usual practice to keep her mediocre skill sharp.

She envied not having Sora's or May's skills, but she enjoyed making a script much more, it was the initial reason she joined the stage as she was the only kid asking the parents to read her the story from the booklets. The last two hours where pretty routine and Mia wasn't not as enticed as she had been. At first she thought that the partners where slowly building up to a climax, but in the last minutes they hadn't progressed at all.

'_You're boring me to death here.' _she finally said. It was unusual for her to be that harsh but over the years she had earned exprience.

Rosetta and May quickly tried to make ammends but both ended up falling. The chinese got out of the net and excused herself. '_I'll be back in a few hours.'_

Mia allowed her even tough she was in no real position. With the blackhaired girl leaving Mia and Rosetta where left alone.

'_Mia?' _the redhead asked. '_Yes?' _answered the strawberryhaired girl knowing the question she was about to be asked.

'_You think that May doesn't like me as a partner?' _Her intuition was right and Mia was quick to answer.

_'I think that now both of you are incapable of performing.'_ Rosetta got of the net with an incredulous look on her face. '_Whaaaaat?' _

This outburst didn't affect the female director as she led her out of the hall explaining.

'_You have lost most of your strength with your stay.' _Rosetta noded.

'_I know that. But..' _interrupted Mia._ 'With May constantly looking after you she too has neglected her training and fallen behind.' _she ended.

Rosetta didn't even realize until now, she always had this image of the strong May in her head.

'_That's why I need you to ask her to train with her. She would never admit becoming weaker.' _

The redhead was unsure how she sould proceed.

'_I don't think she will.' _Mia turned and put her hands on Rosetta's shoulders so she could see her directly in the eyes. Over the years the redhead had grown and there was a slight diffrence in height.

'_Listen, you as her partner have to ask her.. no .. tell her. Partnership like other relationships have to be build up on trust and respect.' _

Rosetta understood and noded in agreement, she needed to be more assertive.

May's Room

The redhead knocked a few times and decided to enter, a bit cautios, but more determined then scared. She looked around and just couldn't find her anywhere.

_"Not in bed." "Not in the kitchen." "Not on the balcony." _She stopped in front of the last door she hadn't tried.

_"One room left." _

Other times she would have quickly reconsidered opening the door to anyones bath without knowing what was going on inside. If Fool had been he would probably choked whilst laughing.

Slowly opening the door she wanted to quickly close the door if something emberassing would happen but the sight completly froze her. In the bath there stood May with her back to the door, a short towel along her waste covering her lower body whilst picking up the hairdryer.

The intent gaze lasted only a couple of seconds but it seemed far longer to Rosetta. She had not seen her uncovered like that and altough the stage costumes where often giving away the girls feminine form this sight was by far more bewildering.

This was the first time the redhead could remeber seeing May's hair not tied into her two awkward ponytails. The blush on her face got stronger and as she gulped taken by the whole thing May slightly turned her head.

'_Oh its you.' _she said smiling but Rosetta who quickly slammed the door fearing the chinese could fully turn to face her.

The blackhaired girl at that response started laughing quite loudly. She catched the flustered expression on Rosetta's face and it was something she would not so quickly forget.

The redhead who was now also redfaced hadn't completly run away and was sitting at the table with her head slapped to the table with her hands covering her head. She could not belive what she had done and altough it was a simple accident it didn't make it any less emberassing.

A few minutes later May came out of the bath freshened up and still horribly amuzed by the whole incident. She sat down on the other end of the table and said holding back her laughter. '_You can look now.' _

Rosetta took a while to raise her head and raised it only slightly as if fearing the other girl was still undressed. Thankfully it wasn't but the nervous shaky stare made May laugh wholeheartedly again and she sunk her head in the table again with an audible bump.

To her this hadn't been at all amuzing and it took her quite some time before she could mask some of the blush she had.

The chinese amuzed could not see the reason behind her shy reaction.

She told her that altough having spent her years in the U.S her parents always took her too traditional chinese public baths where it is customary to bathe comunly with everyone. And both where girls so there should be no problem.

Rosetta now having regained some of her composure explained that in Paris where she grew up women altough dressing revealing sometimes to get persistant stares would only reaveal this much to tease and only fully reveal themselves to their lovers or more persistant suitors.

The two views on the subject couldn't be diffrent but May had to admit that she too got flustered seeing the other girls plain back, but she quickly got used to the sight.

'_So what is the real reason for your visit?' _asked the chinese partially wanting to move on but the other part wanting to remind of the earlier events and maybe get another flustered expression from the redhaired girl.

But Rosetta didn't do any of that as the look in her eyes turned blank, she effectivly froze there because she rather emberassingly forgot why she came in the first place.

It took her a few moments to forget what had happened when she remebered Mia's words. Her vision turned from wondering to serious as she said.

'_I know that you will not like to admit this but staying with me at the hospital hasn't helped your condition either.'_

May was surprised how easily she had figured out, but knew that someone must have told her.

She kicked her legs trying to avoid the subject only saying.

'_I wanted to train in secret at night.'_ Rosetta looked at her as if May didn't trust her too much.

_'Please as your partner tell me such things. You'll die one day choking on pride. If you train at night you'll be tired to practice in the day.You will train, but I will train with you.' _

May didn't like being argued similar to how her mother used to tell her off.

'_Really its no big deal.'_ The redhead shot up. '_This is not open for debate! If you can't trust me then we can't be partners.'_

The chinese was surprised to see that kind of determination and devotion and did something she rarly did, she gave up, and quitely said. '_Alright.' _

Rosetta felt much better having persuaded her and both left for the traininghall eager to start working out. May now saw her actions where quite childish and realized that out of the two she had the least experience in partnerships. Rosetta had a far better understanding what them co-starring would mean as she with Sora created the legendary maneuver which for the sake of survival needed to have at its base a strong partnership.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Training Room

In here they had a variety of machines to chose, dumbbells, barbells, plates, exercise bikes, treadmills, elliptical trainers. Most things a workout club desired where here.

May admitted to be the first time she had been here. She always thought they where just a waste of money, situps and pullups where much cheaper and reliable but Rosetta insisted they train here.

_'It's not as easy at it looks.' _she said pushing her friend to her favorite machine, the exercise bike.

She liked them because as a kid she never got a chance to ride a bike and it was a good way to build up stamina, something both lacked. May was curious about the device and studied it for a good time.

_'You sure about this?' _she asked turning seeing her partner was not next to her. '_Where'd you go?' _she said looking around then finally spotting the redhead in front of a punching bag used mainly for kickboxing.

It was suspended from just one point in the ceiling. Size for size the bag seemed more intimidating but Rosetta stood there and stanced ready to strike.

The chinese was curious what she was trying to do.

The redhaired girl pulled back her hand , her palm wide open and took a minute to concentrate. This eary silence was broken when a loud thump was heard as she hit the heavy bag with the surface of her palm. It tiled back with the force halfway to touching the ceiling. May was quite impressed witht the raw strength. She thought she could manage the same with a bit of practice but saw the dissapointed look on Rosetta's face.

_'Something wrong?' _Rosetta snapped out of it and turned to her. '_It's nothing I just am a bit sad having lost all the strength in my arm.' _

The chinese was dumbstruck. '_Lost all strength? Your kidding. That was quite a punch.' _Rosetta shook her head an explained.

_'You don't understand. Since the legendary maneuver I like Sora preserved most of that strength.'_

May was astounded._ 'You kept it for a almoast a year?' _Rosetta noded._ 'It became second nature to me and now it will take some time to get used to this new feeling.' _

May had heard about the training and it seemed like something she would have wanted to try and now it was a good excuse to bring it up. Also seeing her partner dissapointed gave her another reason.

'_Why should you acomodate yourself? Just train it back the way it was. I'll train with you.' _Rosetta at first thought it to be an illusion but there again was that caring side she so enjoyed.

'_You really don't have to.' _May bumped her playfully in the shoulder. '_Now now, we should be partners and as such we must be equals.'_ The redhead noded and the returned to their original objective.

May still was unsure but Rosetta showed her the whats and wheres and it seemed like she might enjoy this workout, but never one to leave competition aside she said starting the machine.

'_First one to a thousand miles?' _Rosetta smiled seeing how some friendly rivalry would make things a lot easier and a lot more fun.

'_Your on!' _she said and with that both started pedaling. As if they where competing for dear life both raced trying to outdo the other one. Half-way trough they where panting but still the exhaustion was eclipsed by the thrills and a rather strange effect.

Apprently being of similar size weight and condition they began moving in a similar fashion as their breathing was almoast sincronized.

At the end of the day both had passed their distance so no clear winner was established. The last hours the two started doing onehand push-ups. May who mostly used her feet tired easily but was not about to be deterred. Terribly exhauseted they called it a day and returned to their room.

Rosetta's Room

Still exercising her arm she struggled a bit retelling today's events when however she unwillingly mentioned the misfortunate incident. Just what she expected Fool couldn't contain his laughter.

If she wasn't that absorbed in her training she would have taught him a thing or two but even so she knew she would never live this down, at least not in this lifetime.

Being the patron of entertainment meant that the spirit must have seen a great deal of humurous shows in his lifetime, but nothing it seemed was as funny as what he had just heard as his obnoxious laughter lasted almoast an hour. Finally regaining some control he stopped holding his stomache.

'_I'll never forget this.' _he said._ 'I've got to tell Sora this.' _he added then however seeing the redhead charging him he quickly fled the room trough the window.

'_Damn you Fool!' _was the last things she said before she angrily slammed and locked the window.

May's Room

The chinese had also been practicing, she was determined not to fall behind and trained herself mercilessly, but not just one hand, both. She wanted a slight advantage. The edge over her partner made her more at ease and feeling superior was something she enjoyed so despite her aching legs and arms she continued exercising until the late hours when she finally fell into bed.

The next morning unusually it was Rosetta who had to wake up her partner. The blackhaired girl cruelly awakened by the girl when quickly trying to get up felt her body aching all over. However she always enjoyed this sort of aching as it was sign of progress.

Training Hall

Sora who finally got a day off was quick to catch up with them. After she had heard what Fool told him she was curios to see if it was true but the nervous expression Rosetta got when she started mentioning confirmed the validity of the story so she didn't pursue it.

On the trapeese both where quite slow today and the lilachaired girl was concerned, but May told her that they where in intensive training.

Finding out that they where trying to obtain the strength required for the legendary maneuver brought up the question.

'_Are you going to attempt the maneuver?'_

In all the determination of the past day neither had considered this possiblity and after a silent moment and a confused mind they shook their head.

_'I don't think so.' _said Rosetta, curious to see May's reaction and relieved that she was of the same opinion.

Altough she admitted that they had no intention to do so, if motivated she would have gladly performed it with her new partner. The chinese thought that altough interesting as it sounded their first co-starring should be a new act.

The next days progressed in similar ways and by the end of the week they had a pretty solid run. May and Rosetta agreed that at the finale they would try to use the act they had created before the accident. Snatching your partner in mid-air was quite a unseen feat and Mia started to get some pretty good ideas about the script.

However the last days something strange was happening to May. She seemed less enthusiastic then usual and she started to frequently miss her queue. This short attentionspan was seriously affecting her routine and she tried her best to blame it on the afternoon training. Rosetta however somehow knew that there was something more. She went trough the same training and she was fine.

Sora and Mia knew what was going on but this time they had to stand aside. Rosetta's head was once again filled with doubt and when May almoast started to forget to get out of the net she was getting more and more concerned. The chinese asked for the rest of the day off.

_"Could I be forcing her into this?" _the redhead continuosly asked herself and after another minutes of practice couldn't stand it and went to look after her partner.

May's Room

As the chinese entered her room she was too tired and dizzy to lock the door. She sat down at her table where some cold food was layed out.

Altough not aparent at first May was suffering quite severly. The training was really weighing on her. Not even with her bare hands could she pick up any of the foods. She winced as she desperatly tried to eat. Having both arms aching she was struggling to get anything done at home and just barly drank a glass of water.

The last couple of days had been the same. Get up in the morning and train till the afternoon. The phisical pain prohibited her eating so she started to slowly decline.

However only alone at home was she not masking her pain and seeing how today again she would not eat she settled for another glas of water drinking it with a straw. She hated herself in this weak state and decided that nodody should know about this.

The blackhaired girl knew however that she could not continue like this and tried again to eat something of her plate.

_"Could Rosetta be going trough the same?" _she wondered but seeing how she was lively as ever made her question her own strength and endurance.

Her thoughts however interrupted as a familiar voice sounded from her back making her drop the fork she was straining to hold.

_'I should have known.' _May quickly turned around and was suprised to see in front of her Rosetta. The redhead had suspected it had something to do with the training, but it seemed much more severe then she expected. With a slightly arguing tone Rosetta added.

'_You'll kill yourself over pride one day.' _The chinese turned around not wanting to see the displeased face of her partner.

_'I didn't want you to know.' "Some habits die hard." _thought Rosetta as she slowly walked towards the girl.

'_Oh May ...' _Picking up the fork the other girl had dropped she cleaned it and set it on the table then sat on a chiar next to her.

_'You should really stop doing this, as partners don't expect me to do nothing.' _May still had her eyes averted.

'_I know, I just didn't want you to see me like this.'_ The redhaired girl partially understood the desire to keep a brave front, but this was just too extreme.

'_Why would you go this far?' _she asked. The blackhaired girl turned to see her girl as if the question was too obvious.

'_I didn't want you to think less of me.' _The redheads voice became soft and she slightly accused herself for not noticing sooner.

'_May ...' _she said getting closer to the other girl._ 'Accepting your weakness is a sign of strength not hiding it.'_

The chinese now looked intent at the little girl, in these rather unpleasent moments her friend had this uncanny ability to lay everything in the open and make her see her mistakes. She felt as yet again she was vulnerable.

Rosetta then saw as yet again unwillingly her partner opened up to her, it was just as enjoyable as it had always been but this time it was diffrent, for this time it was not a caring May she saw, it was a weak one.

The chinese could not belive how much she transgressed everytime she spend time with this girl and wondered if the girl itself was responsible.

A silence settled as May didn't know what to say and Rosetta enjoyed seeing her partner trueblue. However the moment didn't last long as Rosetta remebered the fork she had in her hand and punctured a bit of food on it and said.

'_Open wide.' _

The blackhaired girl could not belive what her friend was doing.

'_Rosetta please don't.' _she tried to argue seeing the cuttlery with nurishment at the end extended towards her.

She was dumbstruck, never would she have thought that Rosetta would attempt to help her eat. It was similar to a scene between mother and daughter and May noticed that altough her partner had enough strength to pick up the fork the shaky hand hinted that she to suffred the same pain,altough milder.

Rosetta didn't want to argue over the matter and insisted for her to help.

'_Your not going to stop training so I have no choice but to help you.' _

The chinese was still reluctant but was more astounded to see those caring eyes. Sure she had seen her like this some times for Sora, but never did she think that care could be directed towards her of all people.

Maybe she was a bit rude and rough around the edges but May showed that she can be caring sometimes, but when it came to reciving care she was completly unexperienced. She hadn't felt this in years after she gave up ice-skating.

Now even more uncapable of speaking she looked at her friend feeling a strange warmth then she head never felt this strong. Rosetta enjoyed seeing as thoughts and revelations bloomed behind her friends eyes, she could imagine what was going trough her mind right now. Then she added. '_You are no use to me weak.' _

This remark triggred a big smile from May as she was slightly amused as that would have probably been exactly what she would have said. She could no longer stall partially because of hunger and partially not wanting to ruin her friends disposition and grabbed the small piece of meal and ate it.

Now having tasted nurishment did she realize just how hungry she was and Rosetta didn't waste time helping her finish her meal. It seemed for the last three days she hadn't eaten and the food that had acumulated was welcomed. May now felt sated but not just phisicly but mentally as she knew that there was someone out there who turly cared and looked out for her. With her meal done Rosetta made sure May got some and rest and made it clear that she would be back later for dinner. The chinese complied and went to bed for and mid-day nap. Now she could properly recover and build up strength.

Rosetta didn't leave until she was sure her partner had fallen asleep. Fool who had been watching was surprised to see such a strong bond develop between the two. He really didn't know what to make of this situation so he consulted his only means of insight and summoned his ring of tarot. A card chosen by fate he drew but what he saw he couldn't believe

_"The card of death? Again?" _He wondered what this could mean. It sometimes meant sudden change in their lives, but usually negative so it couldn't be applied. A tragic event Rosetta had already passed so it couldn't mean that. Only one interpretation was left.

_"Death - the fatalistic omen. But who could die?" _

Fool somehow felt that it didn't implicate any of the girls directly but one of them or maybe both will be confronted with the fatal principle.

Outside the dorms

May having now eating three times a day quickly got back on their feet. The aching pain altough still there was much mider and both could preform. They started getting to a point where normal exercises weren't enough so May decided to take the initiative.

'_Are you sure about this?' _Rosetta aked looking down. The chinese noded.

Sora's Room

The lilachaired was thanking the deities this morning after her exhausting show last night. Thankfully it was sunday and she could sleep in. This slow start was unusual to her but it would take a calamity to get her fully awake today.

Needless to say that was she got as she felt a tremor in her room. It had lasted only a second when it receded, but just as quickly as it had dissapeared she felt it again as the room seemed to wobble slightly.

She had no idea what was going on but as the room shook again she quickly ran out of the room still in her morning wardrobe, thinking an earthquake was about to hit.

Quickly getting out of the building she didn't know what had caused her to panic when however someone had spotted her.

'_What happened to you?' _The voice was familiar.

'_May?' _she asked looking around not able to pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

'_Over here_.' the chinese said._ 'To the left.' 'MY LEFT!' 'Up here.' _Sora now layed eyes on the chinese and at first didn't know what to make of the scene. Looking up she saw May hanging by her arm up to where her room was, but on the outside wall.

'_What are you doing there?' _she asked walking towards the chinese who responded.

_'Rosetta's here too.' _

The lavanderhaired girl still couldn't figure out what had happnened but as she layed eyes on both of her friends she pieced it all together quickly.

'_That's what you've been doing.' _she said observing. Rosetta and May where both hanging by a thick rope and pushing themselves from the wall.

This was the middlestage training for the legendary maneuver and Sora was suprised that they had gotten so far. She was worried that they may be rushing things, but Rosetta having done the training deserved enough credit and was capable of judging their abilities.

Now she understood what she had mistaken for an earthquake.

'_Did you have to set up here?'_ she then asked.

'_We're very sorry, but this is the only high place we found and where we could lay out our matresses.' _Sora looked down and understood and decided not to pursue this and try to resume her only day off in a relaxed manner.

She changed then however grew concerned, even with Rosetta watching over it wouldn't hurt her also keeping an eye on them. A few hour later many other people started to join them curious to see the training. Only a few people knew about how the training was and with a lot of newcommers all where awed seeing the two girl work to their limits. At first Sora wondered why May had shoulderpads but quickly saw that it was a good precaution.

_"May has a problem, everytime she pushes herself she strains to keep herself straight. Most of the times she ends up entering a spin." _

This kind of behaviour was largly due to her iceskaing skills where one finds balance trough giroscopic inertia cause by the spins. On the trapese it could be also adapted but for this particulor training she needed to say balanced or she could risk spinning into the wall and hurting herlesf severly.

The rest of the afternoon Rosetta took the lead, but May improved her balance greatly.

Finally deciding it was enough both dropped onto the mattresses which usually seemed rough and stale, but after such a workout were more like a featherpillow.

'_Told we didn't need a grand canyon.' _the chinese added and with that today's session ended leaving both performers closer to oblivion but just as happy as tired.

The next days they completed training succesfully and May was astounded how much strength could come out of just one arm. She had abandoned training both arms for the sake of eating and had also gained a new form of stability in the air. Rosetta was pleased having returned to her original form and with both now phisicly strengthened there would be nothing to stand in their way of a new act.

Training Hall

_'So the guy on the sidewalk comes of to her and sais: How about a cane lady? Its always good for old people.' _

Yet again May was telling stories of her childhood hero she respected just as much as she did Layla. Her grandmother seemed to have done quite many things in her lifetime and Mia, Sora and Rosetta seemed to be destined to hear all of them.

Mia was again annoyed but fearfull to interrupt, and without Marion who wisly sneaked away she had to endure seeing how Sora was far too polite and Rosetta enjoyed the stories to the fullest.

'_She takes the cane and looks at it. Good wood. Good strong wood. the man kept repeating until grandma had enough and looked at him. And why would I need one?' _The man looked at her not getting the annoyed expression.

_'It always good for old people like you.' May _laughed then continued

_'She couldn't stand hearing someone calling her old and broke the cane she was holding over her knee.' _The chinese mimiced accentuating her tale.

'_Now with two halfcanes she started running after the man, but the lucky devil escaped somehow.' _

Atlough absurd to most Sora had also met this woman who was quite sharp and strong. It amazed her how someone of her age was still capable of such feats. If she would have been interested the trapese she would most likly be performing today. The lilachaired was impressed and hope to retain so much power in her old age, as far away as that time seemed.

However the barding May was interrupted as Ken called her away because apparantly Sarah had something to tell her. Rosetta wanted to follow but the chinese told her to start practice. Sora and Rosetta didn't miss the concern in Ken's eyes and after May left didn't waste any time pinning their ears against the sliding door.

The chinese goodnatured due to her energetic storytelling didn't see any troubles and was blissfully unaware of what would happen.

Fool who had been observing from a remote corner of the hall realized that this was the even omen he fortold._ "It was inevitabe, the time comes for us all."_

In the hallway that spanned across the width of the big hall Ken led May a few feet away at the entrace where Sarah was standing equally concerned. Now did she see the worried expression and asked.

'_What is it you wanted to talk to me about?' _Rosetta and Sora eavesdropping heard every word they spoke clearly.

This was the part Sarah detested most about her job, but as their supervisor and the second boss she had to do this.

'_Your parents called today.' _May quickly lost all of her earlier spunk as this had to be serious, her family rarely called.

_'Is something wrong?' _

The british woman couldn't bare doing this and bit her lip wanting to get it over, but Ken cut her off lifting that weight.

'_Its your grandmother. She died this morning.'_

Those where words May had never expected, it was not just the first time in her lifetime that someone out of her family died, but her strong and energetic grandmother was the least likely. Her skin turned pale as she heard and tears filled her previously joyfull eyes which she struggled to maintain.

Rosetta and Sora had been equally shocked. They looked at eachother and couldn't belive what they had just heard. Rosetta also had fond memories of the elderly woman and she knew just how much this woman meant to her partner.

'_Kalos wanted to tell you that you can have leave the stage for as long as you want to attend the funeral and decide what you want to do afterwards.'_ Sarah said quickly wanting to end the conversation.

Ken then added._ 'He also said that if you want to take someone from here with you he will allow it.' _

The blackhaired girl had her sight in the ground after this and couldn't get around this tragedy. Her limbs shaked violently and the pain in her chest grew unbearable when she said with a halfdrowned voice_. 'Excuse me.' _Then rushing past the two.

Still firmly locked on the door Sora felt concerned for her friend as did Rosetta, but she seemed to mirror May's feelings as she also felt the sadness and frustration which also started to moist her eyes. However she wouldn't just sit idle and quickly slid the door opened and rushed past Ken and Sarah.

The lavanderhaired girl now grew more troubled as she didn't know if that was such a good idea. She admitted caring for her friend, but in these kind of situations she had no idea how to proceed, especially because it was concerning May, she thought that in these times she needed to be left alone and sort her troubles out.

Rosetta got out of the building and looked around then remebered the place where she had fled once. It seemed that the lonely bench became a refuge for the troubled, but she did not rush to get there.

Walking slowly she wanted to think what she was about to say. She didn't want to make her friend any sadder and thought that leaving her alone would be wiser. As she got to the corner of the building she saw her hunch was correct.

Sitting lonely on the bench was May supressing her tears trying to regain herself. She would have never allowed to cry in front of the others and it seems she wouldn't cry to herself as much as she wanted to. Probably considering a sign of weakness the chinese continuosly wiped her eyes, dispoing of any tear that might have slipped.

Seeing her like that made Rosetta instantly forget her fear of saddening her, only one thing did she want to do right now. Relieve her freinds pain, or carry it with her.

The redhead couldn't bare standing there and took the initiative, walking slowly.

_'May? ...' _she asked in a mild weak voice. The blackhaired girl quickly turned to find her friend having the same sadness in her eyes, but just as quick turned away avoiding appearing so weak. With a voice filled with tears she sad.

_'I didn't mean to stop practicing, I'll be back in a minute.' _

_"She thinks I don't know." _thought Rosetta as she sat on the bench next to her friend. '_Oh May I'm very sorry.' _The chinese turned around to see her friend.

_"Could she know?" _but the sorrowfilled gaze that matched her own left no doubt. Having Rosetta by her side made her even sadder as with her around she became more honest to her own feeling and altough deepening her sorrow it felt much better then supressing herself.

May remebered Ken's words clearly then remebered what he lastly said. She didn't know how she would be able to face this tragedy and even with her family by her side she didn't know if she was able to cope.

She admitted that she coudln't go trough with this alone and asked with her eyes into the ground._ 'Would you mind coming with me to the funeral?' _she silently said, but Rosetta clearly heard.

May asked her not because of lack of choice, Sora might have come, but she wanted the redhead with her, but she also knew that with her gone for a few weeks Rosetta could fufill her dream and star alone for the first time since the competitions many years ago.

If it had been her she would have faced a serious dilemma, of course her partner meant a lot, but a dreams did too. Rosetta was however of a diffrent opinion, she almoast considered it to be purly rethorical but said._ Y'ou don't have to ask, of course I'll come.' _

The chinese was suprised by her choice, she didn't know if the same position she would have chosen similary, her friend it seemed cared more for her then she had previously known. May again beheld this caring Rosetta she had met some time ago and this wave of warmth that was emanating from the girl was the trigger to her most inner being as she could hold her tears no more. She almoast fell in the redheads lap and cried her pain and frustration.

Rosetta at first was suprised but quickly settled and conforted the girl patting her head. It was similar to the time at the hospital but this time it was not she who needed care, it was May, and any small relief that she give she would not even think of hesitating.

As much as this open vulnerable state was touching Rosetta felt the need to sooth her pains, she wanted to bring her back on her feet. It lasted quite some time and the casual bypasser was quick to pass and leave them be.

At other times May would have contained herself but at this moment everything around her receded as there was just her Rosetta and a sorrow that both shared.

Sora who had been concerned that something might have happened had searched for the two for the past hour when finally she came to this spot. Her concern was gone as she was completly dumbstruck by the scene. Rosetta had told her what had happened at the hospital and when she tried to adress the subject she saw it was true, but seeing it with her own eyes erased all doubt.

Quickly however she turned around and left them, in this rather emotional and private moment she felt like she would be disturbing, the redhead seemed to manage better then she would have thought and better then she herself would have managed.

_"Those two have something special." _she tought then left them returning to her own buisness.

A few minutes later May's tears had stopped but not by much as she raised her head. Rosetta would have liked to moment to prolong itself but the other part of her wanted to see May happy again. Wiping her tears the blackhaired girl saw that again she had opened up willingly to someone to such a degree which she had never done before. She started seeing that this was not due to her, but to her friend.

With a slight tremor in her voice, but much more relieved she just said two words.

'_Thank you.' _

Both getting up then parting prepared themselves for what would follow. The chinese called the boss and announced her leave and that she would take Rosetta with her. Kalos understood how this personal matter would interfeer with the stage and allowed it. The redhaired girl had also packed everything in her room. She got many black clothes that would match the tragic even, however she remebered that someone told her once that in a traditional chinese wedding white was the color of mourning and packed some white clothes just in case.

_"I never want to see May like that again." _she tought but she realized that todays event was just the prelude to much sadder ones. Rosetta dearly hoped she could be there for May and completly forgot about the costarring and never even considered this a chance to star alone, but she was still charmed by the stage as Fool who insited to come was a reminder. However right now she had other priorities.

The next day Rosetta and May left early in the morning. Kalos had aranged for one of the workers to drive them. The chineses parents house was not far away, but it was out of town.

The carride was unlike what the redhead expected. May altough fully awake was silent. The driver watched them trought the rearview mirror. He felt sorry for what had happened but he didn't want to remind the poor girl.

Rosetta was a bit frustrated. She tought about the blackhaired girls troubles all night long and came up with many diffrent ways to confort her and give her strength, but now face to face not a single word was spoken.

What use where her carefully selected words if she couldn't engage in the simplest of conversations?

The two hour drive was not at all enjoyable and Rosetta innerly wanted yesterdays event to repeat itself. But it seemed she would have to wait. May didn't get anything this morning. She was completly otherworldly. Her usually competitive look was now pale.

It was uncharacteristic for her to be sunk in thoughts but under special circumstances it seemed she too had to take some time and figure herself out. Arriving at the estate May didn't even realize the trip had eneded and only after Rosetta spoke up did she realize where she was.

_'May, we're here.' _

This is not what the redhaired girl wanted to say to her partner first thing in the morning but things weren't under her control from the begining so she had to live with it.

A mature woman from inside looked trough the curtains. Rosetta saw the woman and was curious if that was May's mother. This would actually be the first time she would meet her parents. Her little brothers and sisters she had met before.

They walked a bit and the redhead got a good look of the property. The house was quite large and built in a very american way. Surrounding them was a forest.To the side of the house she was a colorfull structure which she guessed must have been the childrens playground.

There where no fences and no dogs, but this looked like a very peacefull retreat. A audbible comotion was heard troughout the house as many children voices and a yelling mother voice commanded.

May knew what this was but Rosetta had no idea what all the noise was about.

When however the big double doors opened six small children quickly came out. Lining up in order of height they quickly where followed by two older people. One a blackhaired man who was moderatly tall which Rosetta concluded was May's father and the other one a slightly shorter woman with the same darkhaired color, which however had a tiny trace of blue in it.

Rosetta saw that May moslty resembled her mother but had the same dark-blue eyes as her father. The woman seemed more mellow and had a sweet look in her eyes.

Wearing an apron the redhead could easily imagine that she was in the process of cooking.

This image of a family overwhelmed Rosetta. She had never known a real strong family. At the stage they all where family but outside the stage she had never seen such genuine unconditional care. She didn't have such a strong relationship with her parents since she started diabolo and after that sought a loving family in her friends which she found, but still this image of a genuine family was atounding to her.

All lined up with their parents in the middle they all greeted the two girls. It looked like a small army only they had friendly welcoming smiles. Only a few feet away May saw her families attempt to put on a brave face and rushed in her mothers arm with her eyes full of tears. Rosetta was amazed how with just a simple greeting and a nice smile could unlock the sensitive May she craved for.

She admitted to be a bit jeleaus as she previously thought that only she was capable of sparking such strong emotions but she quickly reconsidered as this was her mother she was thinking about. But why was she jealous?

May's younger siblings where overjoyed to have their older sister home and the redheadded girl they remebered from the shows, she surly must be good for a lot of fun.

All together they draged and pulled her inside and then quickly got the suitcases. Fool who had been watching the scene saw the potential for some rough times. He summoned his card and chose one purly led by his own question.

_"The inverted High Priestess. Emotional insecurities, if one doesn't realize the core behind things they end up destroying what they care for."_

Inside her parents introduced themselves to her and quickly showed that this rather chaotic, but funfilled house was based on a strict discipline and a traditional style of living.

Four of the six children went outside after their father had seperated them from May. It was quite amuzing seeing the man carry two children in each one of his arms, fiesty ones at that, struggling to get free.

The other two where staring at the newcommer. They seemed to be the more curious of the lot. They whispred to eachother not wanting to disturb their mother.

'_None of the neighbors kids has such hair.' _The smaller girl replied in a similar covert manner.

_'You think her hair is on fire?' _

The young boy looked a bit surprised but as such a young age it was not hard to imagine.

_'I don't know, ask her.' _The little girl bumped his brother shoulder.

'_You ask her.' _The boy returned the gesture.

_'No. You ask her. Your a girl.' _

Easily they stared arguing over who would question the guest and each time ended an argument with a bump on the shoulder. A childish fight, but what could one expect at such a young age?

Their mother however saw it as a sign of hostility and didn't like it when her children quarreld between them.

_'You two stop fighting.' _The children responded in the classical way pointing at eachother shouting.

_'She started it!' _then adding. '_Liar!' _

The elderly woman didn't want to put trough with this again. '_Excuse me.' _she said quickly getting to her two children jerking them slightly by the ear.

'_You two apoplogize and get our guests suitcase to her room.'_

The two kids rubbing their red ears complied and working together got the large suitcase moving.

Rosetta however spoke up._ 'Please, you don't go trough all this trouble. I'll sleep here.' _The woman returned to her guest and placed her arm on her shoulder. '_Now now. We chinese pride ourselves on our hospitality and also a friend of May is always welcomed.' _

Pointing to a hallway she showed her. '_Your room is at the end of the hallway to the left. Face to face to May's old room where she will be staying. The bath is behind me and should you need anything don't hesitate to ask.' _

Rosetta noded but then a questioned dawned on her.

_'I don't mean to sadden you but at the funeral I'm not sure what clothes I should wear. I brought some black and white ones. Also I never attended a traditional chinese funeral before.' _

The parent looked at her smiling amused seeing what sort of problems she posed herself.

'_Don't worry. Since we moved here we adopted the catholic belief despite still having our traditional beliefs. It was actually grandmother 'God rest her soul' _she said drawing a cross over her. '_Who insisted to be converted and also asked for a catholic funeral so black will be fine.' _As she finished she quickly rushed to the kitchen remebering her pots.

May's father came trough a backdoor and was little worn out. He wiped some dust and grass of him.

_'That takes care of that.' _Rosetta wanted to leave a bit intimidated by the man, but he stopped her.

_'Wait. I wanted to speak with you.' _The redhead turned to face him and sat down. The man also took a seat face to face to the girl still shaking some grass of his now stained clothes.

Rosetta figured that the man probably had been wrestled to the ground by his kids in play as they wanted to pay him back for his extraction. If she had rarely seen a true family in her life, the image of a caring father was much more new and surprising.

Her father was not as attached to her or her mother so she never had a father figure. At the stage Kalos filled that position for most of them.

_'What do you want to talk about?' _the girl asked in a shaky voice. The man heard the nervousness in Rosetta's voice and raised an eyebrow in curiosity, he never did realizing that he was that imposing.

_'I just wanted to get to know one of May's friends. Rosetta Passel right?' _The redhead noded.

_'Well you must be relly good friends with my daughter.' _The girl didn't know how to respond. With today's events rather dull she was not fully sure she could make that statement. '_Your atending the funeral and the last show's you've been performing together.' _

Rosetta could again only nod. This shaky image of a girl was quite intriguing to the man but he didn't want her to think she was unwelcomed and got up.

'_Relax, your among friends.' _He walked to the kitchen and to check up on his wife's progress and also help her in any way he could. Rosetta still sat on the couch for some time as she was still struck by the mans words.

_"Friends? Could I become their friend?" _she tought. Never before had she been involved in normal family affairs and she felt compelled to try to be accepted by them for May's sake and also curious too see what being inside a real family was like.

May that night did not leave her room and despite her mother constant arguing wouldn't get her out of her room. Normally May enjoyed her dinners and was always first to give her mother a helping hand and even replace her alltogether as cook, but tonight was diffrent.

_'And she usually eats so well.'_ said her mother sighing. All except May were sitting at the table.

At one end of the table was the man of the house quitely eating his dinner. To his left side was his wife and three children. To his right were three children but the chiar right next to him opposing his wifes seat was empty. Rosetta at first didn't know what to make of it and was about to ask if that was supposed to be her seat but realized that it should have been May's seat.

She concluded that in this household at dinner altough not clearly visible follows a strict etiquette. Regardless if present or not seats are reserved and distributed in an odd hierarchy. At the head of the table was the man of the house followed by his wife and the rest of the family.

This set however a disturbing thought in Rosetta's head. Beeing at the other end of the table she didn't know if she was respected by them or regared as a stranger.

Despiter her usually headstrong ways the redhead secretly always yearned for acceptance and from May's family she especially wanted to gain such an aproval. The dinner however seemingly build on etiquette was rather choatic.

Seems May's sister and brothers also got a bit of their parents fistyness just as she did. Their mother had her hands full keeping order always telling one of the child to get his elbows of the table or to stop picking on a younger sibling, but all in all it was the image of a content family enjoying eachothers presence.

Rosetta wondered where or if she could ever fit in this tight knit unit.

The children were constantly asking her questions. She didn't mind and was amuzed by the kind of questioned their infant minds posed. The asked her all kind of things, where her name comes from, if her hair was on fire, what her favorite color was.

It wasn't the usual questioning the redhead recived, having been mostly surrounded by mass-media people her childhood years, but it was a refreshing change.

May's parent however did not want to pose more serious questions not wanting to make her visit uncofortable, but the children where led by curiosity.

After a good twocourse meal and desert Rosetta was quite content. With her strict regime for the trapese she knew that she would have to excercise hard, but for now she started to warm up to the family and forgot all about the stage for one day.

However as much as she interacted with them she still felt like she was just regarded as a guest.

The two parents clearly expected something from her but what it was she didn't know. Not wanting another round of desert having been filled she excused herself from the table.

Walking along the hall images started to bloom in her head. She imagined how a tiny May must have seen the world at that time, how she would have caused all sorts of mischief how this large house must have been like a palace to her at that time.

But why was she so interested in her friends past?

Rosetta envied such a layed back and normal childhood. Having learned diabolo revealed to her a diffrent kind of fufillment but could not compensate for her lost years. Maybe that was the reason for her rather childish behaviour sometimes.

Studying the various drawings along the hallway she figured that May's parents hanged at least one of each childs creation as a milestone.

At the end just next to her roomdoor she saw a rather old one. It was not exactly a masterpiece but one could feel the good intentiones with which it had been drawn.

In the picture there was obviously May, her mother and father, but her mother holding one infant and May supporting a much younger boy. This picture she concluded must have been done in the chinese earliest years as at that time the family counted only three children instead of today's seven.

_"She really loves her family." _Rosetta thought as she saw the strong bond that had been nurtured trough the years. Wanting to enter her room she remebered the actual reason she had come and stood in front of May's door.

She wanted to knock but a fearful impulse stayed her hand. _"What if she wants to be alone?" _

Today's events between them where stale at best and she feared that it would take some time for her friend to recuperate, but as headstrong as May was she surly wanted to get herself back on her feet and so she relented.

Before entering her room she took another look at her friends drawing and started questioning her bond with the girl, could she ever exchange such affection with her friend. May's mother had clearly seen trough the girl altough pretending to do something else from afar she saw the worried expression.

She concluded that Rosetta was a friend of May's a good one at that, but the hesitation sprung a fountain of worries.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

May's Room

Having spent all day in her room she was greatefull to her father having removed her younger siblings who wanted to catch up with her. She heard all the comotion of dinner and was astounded how well Rosetta kept her ground against her more nosy brothers and sisters.

All the usual chaos was there, at least that haden't changed and the exquisite smell of her mother cooking was also as appealing as ever, but she craved for something else today.

Unusually for her today she existed outside her body as her mind rembered her past years of fun and joy. How she always as the oldest had to look out for them. Bullies never stood a chance against her and this courage rubbed of on her siblings as they grew older.

She also rembered the first time she heard that she would get a brother. At first childishly she didn't want anything to interfeer with the attention she was getting as a only child but as more and more brothers and sister came into her life she learned responsebilty and a new sense of joy from watching over them.

Her years altough not having any real good friends where still happy as her family was the only companionship she needed. Hearing the dinner end she heard Rosetta excusing herself and thanking for the generous meal.

She got off her bed and expected the redhead to come and see her, maybe exchange a few opinions. Seeing how today only at these late hours she really was focused she wanted to have her friend bring some good influence on her with her everpresent optimism and sometimes naive ways.

But seeing how she waited and waited she grew more distressed and hearing Rosetta close her room door made her frustration grow.

_"Does hate me for having come here?"_ she tought.

At the hospital she displayed a great deal of care and compassion and from her she not just expected it to be returned, but craved for it.

However seeing her friend having avoided contact made her question whether yesterday's events had been rushed and forced.

This kind of thoughts combined with the loss of a family member weighed heavily and altough being a strong person on the outside, inside she was vulnerable and psichic wounds she always avoided.

Engaging in such deep companionship she stared thinking it too be shallow and still based on rivalry. She always kept other at a distance fearing she might get hurt, only revealing herself to someone she truly trusted, but now it seemed even her most closest friend had dissapointed her.

However she could try to forget the whole deal and move on, but the wound was too deep and she now was trapped in its pain. She knew however that despite her dissapointment she had her family to back her up, but she also hoped to get close enough to Rosetta as much as she could, effectivly making her family.

This plan however seemed meaningless now as over this small event she got more depressed. She loathed this feeling and externally drove it away, but at her core she was suffering and hated herself in such a state of weakness.

At other times she would work on herself to the point of oblivion to overcome such feeling of vulnerability, but it usually was an actual phisical weakness. Her innermost weakness however she could not manipulated trough any kind of training and as a result grew more and more sad.

Rosetta's Room

The redhead was a bit surprised as she fell into the soft bed. Being in such a energetic family was quite tiring.

May's mother probably had the patience of a saint and the energy of a sun, but she didn't.

The room didn't seem to have belonged to anyone in particular over the years. Altough many toys where distributed it was clearly a guest room and had always been.

Altough tired she was curious to look trough the various toys displayed here somehow to preserve the memory of all the childhoods that exist and had existed in this house.

Some where normal ones, dolls to rubber balls, but other unique ones she could only speculate how they would be used to initiate play. On a counter there was the highest concentration of playthings. All sorts of things quite creativly placed looking like a carefully figured out sculpture.

Rosetta felt compelled to pick one of those up, but feared to ruin the astetic value or even topple the whole thing.

However she changed her mind as beneath the whole mass of trinkets sparkled one black eye. She felt herself drawn to whatever that eye belonged to and gently and carefully removed it from the others without disturbing it.

She was surprised at what she saw. Out off all the toys this stuffed bear seemed to be the oldest as the once pure white animal was now rather worn.

Judging by the age it must have caught her eye because subconciously she concluded it to belong to the first born of the family, to May.

If there was any doubt of that fact it was erased when seeing that on one of its leg there was a tag. It probably had been sown on as in fine and quite lavish letter written with a red thread was the chineses name.

At first she wondered why one would need label ones toys, but seeing how there might have been competition between the children it seemed a pretty good idea.

This old bear spurred memories of her own stuffed animal that she had back at the room at the dormitories. It was similar in design but hers was rather curly and in a caramel color.

Despite its age May's teddybear was still smooth to the touch and the fabric altough darker was still preserved.

Just by looking at it she could somehow read the events it had been trough. It obviously had not been put trough rough playsession like the other toys.

This simple object seemed to bear secrets and studying it more intetly she slowly pieced together its importance.

May probably kept it somewhere safe in her childhood years. Probably before her brothers got big enough it was her main playmate.

Rosetta knew that May had a hard time warming up to others if she didn't consider them as equals or superiors. This bear however was probably the only exception to that rule.

Images of May and the toy filled her head, but not playfull ones. In her mind she saw something else. The small blackhaired girl at night would intently hug it for confort.

It might have been from this inanimate object that she drew the courage to face the early childhood fears from being alone or the darkness of the night. Also to this toy she must have confessed her feelings openly, talking to it when she was sure nobody would hear her.

Admitting her fears and anxieties and ,even tough never recieving an answer, feeling better afterward.

Even this humble little toy the redhead envied as she too wanted to recive such deeprouted feeling. Feeling the surface of the bear with her cheek she tried to see if she could feel any shed tears, but by now they were surely dry.

She set the stuffed toy down on a counter and layed herself in bed remebering how tired she was.

Fool had watched the whole scene and the kind of feeling he sensed where intriguing. He never suspected Rosetta out of all people to become so emotional. Maybe it was not because of her or that bear, but because of May. Atlough not knowing for sure everything the redhead figured was true. Odd how her friend caused her to develope and intuitive nature.

The next days where not at all diffrent.

May still refused to exit her room and was periodicly visited by her mother who did not want her daughter starving in her own house. As much as she enjoyed that every day she woke up with only one thought.

She hoped that Rosetta would finally come and see her, but she herself would not have initiated a meeting, as this had developed into somekind of test to show the true depth of Rosetta's loyalty.

May's parents knew their girl well enough to see trough her plan. It ached their heart to see her wake up full of hope that this day would be the day and then at night see her get even more depressed and fall troubled to sleep.

They however also understood the redheads fearfull actions, but this hesitation was hurting their precious girl and they would not could no longer stand it.

Altough more subtle then May to show their displeasure they became somewhat colder towards their guest and put little to no effort to understand her. Rosetta saw their gradual change but still had no idea what it was she was doing wrong.

She respected them and put up with their childrens tiring games, but what was it they didn't like about her?

Rosetta's Room

In the last couple of days the redheads dreams of living in a genuine family had been shattered. Altough the younger children didn't know better and indulged in long hours of tease and play with her, the true people she needed to impress remained cold as ice.

_"They really hate me. May won't get out of her room, so she clearly hates me now too." _

She didn't know how much longer she could keep up with this and started to think of departing, but had she already forgotten the reason of her visit? It seemed so.

Desperatly she tried for the last days to understand them, to slowly win them over. This rather indirect approach was way out of character, but her intuition told her that she shouldn't rush things. But what she thought to be her intuition where deeprouted fears and avoiding a direct approach she at least avoided being rejected.

_"How can I fit in here?" _she pondered into the late hours of the night._ "I want them to accept me, but why won't they?" _

These two thoughts walsed in her head continuosly only realizing after some time where her mind was focused. She again had forgotten her true goal.

_"What kind of friend am I? May is the one suffering and I am the one complaining." _

She got up, the hatred she felt for herself made her uncapable of sleeping. _"No wonder they hate me." _

Right now she would have stormed into May's room and lay everything in the open, but the hour was not right for such a confession. But as she waited and waited morning seemed to run away from her as by midnight she had had enough.

Still however she was reluctant to wake her friend and decided to somehow get her mind off things.

_"I came here to support May and what have I been doing? Running away like some coward. At least now that they hate me I can apologize and leave before doing any further harm." _

Indeed the damage was deep and only thinking how her friend must have felt filled her with an incredible sorrow. She needed to get this out right now in any way she could. Whilst words could not be spoken now there was another way to express herself, one she had know and practiced since childhood.

Outside the house

Roestta sought to do something with this strong feeling and if there was something that could keep her occupied she would not hesistate to do so.

Training was the on thing she could momentarily do seeing as she didn't want to wake her friend. In the back of the house she saw the one thing she had not approached during her stay.

The colorfull contraption which was more twisted sculpture then structure was the one thing that could substitute as a platform for her excercises.

If she had with her her diabolos she would have used them, but she had to admit it was not just the lack of choice that drove her here. It was the cool of the night and the tranquility.

Here she hoped she would not be disturbed and so she started training. Mainly she used the row of parralell bars to balance on them and jump from one to the other using only her hand.

Her phisical condition had not weakened in the last week. Having six bundles of energy constantly trying to play with her was quite a work out, special training other would have called it.

Now back relying on the skills she had learned troughout the years she felt a bit rough around the edges. It was not due to her body but more to her mind.

Rosetta admitted that in the last couple of days she almoast completly forgot about the stage and was exploring the in's and out's of family living. However she could still see Fool .So far however she still felt like and outsider and resigned herself to leaving it so. She blew her chance and now wanted to apologize and then leave.

Unlike the redhead wanted training did not get her mind of things, it actually made her contemplate even more.

However the sickening heat and the revulsion she felt for herself was somewhat silenced by the cold night air. At night one would think the forest to be active full of unseen creatures, but there was nothing, just this silence only broken by some frog in the distance or the occasional owl.

Several hours pass but Rosetta didn't notice, this hate she felt for herself occupied her mind so much she wasn't aware she was tired.

However as she missed a bar and fell to the ground she was somewhat brought back to reality.

But just as quickly as she fell she got up again. If Sora would have been here she surly would have suggested to stop seeing that fatigue started to affect her and she might have gotten injured.

The almoast full moon was lighting enough and at four in the morning she still was up on te bars balancing and propelling herself solely by her right arm. Unbeknownst to her for the last minutes someone had been watching her.

It was May's mother who had been awakened by thirst but stopped seeing the redhead practice on her childrens playground. She found it quite creative how the structure was adapted to a practicing device and noted the girls incredible strength.

_"May can do that too?" _she asked herself. She had found out about the training from Rosetta but never imagined such a result.

But her amazement didn't last as she saw Rosetta fall yet again. Now she saw that the girl was genuinly troubled. In the last days she thought the girl to simply be not as close to her daughter as she thought but now she saw that there was uncertainty which she interpreted as a loose bond.

If they would not clear it up the elder woman considered it would completly break there bond, so there was only one thing she could do. Rosetta fell quite often in the last couple of minutes but not once did she vocally express the pain of the fall as in her heart there was a much greater pain.

She got up again and almoast imediatly gained stability on her arm but this time before jumping a soft female voice interrupted her.

'_A fall into a ditch makes you wiser.' _Rosetta at first didn't recognize the shadowy figure but as the woman came in the light she recognized her instantly, it was May's mother.

The redhead gave the elder woman a confused look as she didn't understand her words. The darkblue haired woman looked amuzed at the girl on top of the playstructure and was impressed how long she could maintan her position.

_'It's an chinese proverb. '_she said then adding. '_Strangly enought you fall time and time again but come out none the wiser.' _

Rosetta hearing her felt a bit challenged but somehow knew she was right. Looking away from the woman she resumed her training however stopping shortly finding as she might as well start her apologiese now.

_'I am sorry for what I have done. In this morning I, after I apologise to May, will leave and trouble you and your family no more.' _

The chinese parent looked at the girl quite intrigued. She had figured out the problem and was determined to clear things up, altough this would clear up by normal values the harm she had done it still wouldn't heal the injuries.

'_And after that will you be happy? will May be happy?' _

Rosetta had lost balance and was not hanging from the bar intrigued by the mother's words.

_"Am I really that self-centred? Clearing things will erase some of the pain, but running away will deepen it for May. Did I not come for her in the first place?" _

_'I can not see how I could solve things without leaving. It will make things worse if I stay.' _

The chinese woman put on an annoyed smile.

_'You haven't even tried hard enough. If you truly are May's friend you would see there is an obvious way to save what is left of your friendship.' _

Rosetta now let go of the bar and looked into the ground. She was struck how closedminded she could be.

'_You are right I am not May's friend.' _she said with a sad voice.

May's mother turned around seeing that this girl didn't see the way out.

'_But I want to become.'_ she then added leaving the woman to turn a bit surprised and relived that she had started seeing the other possibilty.

'_And not just hers but yours and your whole families I intend to become.' _

This surprised the elderly chinese as she heard the strong determination, which however changed as the redhead contiued.

_'But I don't know how.' _Openly admitting to be clueless was the first step towards recovery and the woman saw that she just needed a small hint.

_'Let me tell you about when May was a little girl. She was usually quite a content child but who when hurt by other would never show it. Even I saddened her sometimes, but there is an easy way to make it up to her.' _

The redhaired girl's attention was undivided as she asked.

'_How?'_

The eager and desprate look was not missed by the elderly woman.

'_Another chinese proverb sais 'Forget injuries, never forget kindnesses.' _

This rather simple saying was all that the redhead needed to know as she saw that May as dissapointed as she was would always forgive if one was kind to her, however only if the compassion was genuine. There was no more doubt left in Rosetta's head as she now saw fully how to redeem herself.

They where not insightfull words, but to the redhead it was a revelation as not she knew what to do.

'_Thank you.' _she finally said leaving the elder woman pleased seeing how she saved someone who wanted to become May's close friend.

This kind of care is what her girl needed and it was something she had never been doing as much as she tried. Rosetta continued her training and the chinese left for what was left of her sleep.

May's Room

The sun did but bearly penetrate the closed curtains and nothing but early birds could be heard outside. In the room there was silence however. May slowly opened her eyes staring out the window.

_"That's odd." _she thought as for the last couple of days she would have been awakened by her mother.

Seemingly she was getting more restless, but no one could blame her. She had lost what she thought to be one of her closest friends. The chinese never had been one to handle abandonment very well and altough not alone she still was sad over what happened.

_"Maybe I should go talk to Rosetta." _

What was the use prolonging this test as the redhead seemed obviously not to share the deep interest she was looking for in a friend.

However she was not one to rush, not today at least. In her own time she would get up and settle this but now she just wanted to get fully awake.

It was odd for her to wake up like that. Nothing had disturbed her and she couldn't recall having nightmares. However still with her stare locked into the ceiling she felt something.

This peculiar sensation that somehow she felt something on her.

She tilted her head towards the door and for the first times in days was surprised.

The intense red hair and the shining seagreen eyes. '_Rosetta.'_ she silently said.

At first she had not recognized her so-called friend. Just a few days witout any interaction made the image of the girl get more and more blurry.

But now that image was refreshed as before her lay what she thought about until now. It seemed to make sense why she had so unusually woken up this morning.

A myth stated that by looking at someone in their sleep one could awaken that person. It originated from petowners who woke up having their animal companion stare at them.

May always found this tale absurd but now it seemed to only sensible explanation. In her sleep she must have sensed the girl entering the room.

Maybe they where silent sounds or the fragrence of the redheadded girl but it didn't matter.

For now a wave of relief struck her as she finally layed eyes on Rosetta again. Just this simple sight fully awakened her and erased all the gloom she had acumulated.

However it did not last long as her mind tried to make out what was behind her sudden appearence.

Regret was visbly in the seagreen eyes.

_"Why is she here?" _

Having craved for Rosetta's companionship a week now having her here she didn't know how to handle it.

The redhead saw her friends intrigued expression.

_"Swim or sink, fly or die." _where her last thoughts as the next moment could either crush her or relive her. There was nothing inbetween. She stood up .This time however there was no hesitation as she spoke up with in calm soothing voice.

_'May I am sorry for what I have done.' _

The chinese could barly make a sound as she didn't know if these words should make her feel better or justify her suffering, but seeing her friend filled with sorrow made her feel as if it was her fault.

_'And I'll leave if that is what you want.' _

These words now pertrified her as loosing her friend was one of the things she could never bare seeing. However in this state of shock she couldn't put any words together, only a slight bable that was not even audieble.

In her mind however she yelled out her frustration.

_"Don't go!" "Please stay!" _but after so many days apart she could not bring herself to express herself. It looked hopeless and just as May started to desperatly tried to say something the redhead slumped in front of her.

The eyes that had now just been full of sadness changed, now Rosetta saw that she could never accept having their friendship end and the tears that slowly came from her were testimony to their feelings.

May at first thought that her friend was resigned to what she did but the surrendered look changed to a whole new one, one she had never met before. Now those eyes cried out to be accept the apology they bore.

_'But I don't want to leave.' _she said looking at her friend then turning her sight into the ground expecting the verdict. In just three simple sentences May had been completly changed and forget how sad she had been in the last days.

She sighed in relief internally and those apologetic eyes was something she altough having good motives could not refuse.

The choice was up to her. Forget the pain and move on, or return the cruel way she had been treated. For May however it was not open for choice.

Rosetta felt as she awaited beeing sentenced to death and knew just how selfish her actions where, confessing her mistakes where only half of the solution. She felt as her whole body became numb and cold, as she was focusing on hearing what her friend had to say.

On the verge of acceptance or damnation she felt herself unable to cope locked on this edge and whatever the outcome she would accept it fully.

As the moment prolonged itself, the hesitation was a sign to Rosetta that her friend had chosen, not talking to her it was obvious this is where they parted.

She slowly got up resigned to the choice of her speechless friend, but midway on her feet she felt as a strange warmth graced her cold skin. It was so fast that one moment she was alone and cold and in the next one found herself in the chinese arms feeling both phisical and spiritual warmth. May had effectlivly grabbed and pulled her friend towards her, seeing her wanting to walk away made the words she was desperatly trying to think up futile. However in this crucial moment she found an alternative and embraced her younger friend.

She felt how lifeless this smaller frame was too the touch but as her caring warmth flowed to her friend she felt how both had ignited as they finally realized how stupidly they had dilated their bond.

Now May realized what is what she needed, what both needed.

_"How could it have gotten so far?" _both thought but this new wave of care erased all their previous dissapointment and insecurity. May's mother was right. One should always forget injuries, but kindness one should never forget.

Again both at the edge of their awarness felt this odd tingle as they beheld themselves in a vulnerable state, but now they realized that together they would stand strong.

That morning May left her room and joined her family for breakfest. Altough the seatingetiquette was still uphold Rosetta didn't mind sitting that far away from her friend.

She still felt a bit left out, but the content smile she got from May's parents and the happy chinese was more then enough to keep her happy as well. The smaller siblings asked all manner of questions.

Unlike the older members present they did not at all get the mental struggle which almoast would have ended badly. Whether she was sick or whether she had slept all the week May's brothers and sister asked.

Their older sibling saw the curios imaginative eyes and wanted to spur their imagination a bit more.

_'I was in a far away land battling a fierce dragon. After three days of combat I finally slayed the beast.' _ended the chinese adding. '_With a little help.' _

The children where to young to understand the true meaning of the sentence but where proud to have their sister fight a dragon.

Rosetta at first didn't know how to react to such a hidden compliment. Altough the younger ones have been told a ludacris tale somehow as in all fairytales there was a essence of truth, for the fierce dragon May had slayed with her help were both girls insecurities. Now vanquished there would be nothing that together they could not defeat.

Now for the first time did May's parents realise just how much this redheadded girl meant to their daughter, as with her their girl laughed and expressed herself freely.

That kind of behavior they thought to be lost since May told them she wanted to act more mature, but locking it up for so many years made this sudden outburst even more enjoyable. Both elders where happy and knew just how strong their bond now was.

They also knew that this was probably May's first real and solid friendship with anyone besides her family. In her childhood years she never complained not having real friends but they saw that she felt alone.

Both could remeber how they unbeknownst to their child had seen her talking to her precious teddybear at night.

But as much as they tried they could never fully substitue as friends, but now it seemed that in the last years where she was absent from the household this little redhead had filled in and recovered what she lost as a child. And now with them tightlyknit as they where regarded the guest with reverence and mentally thanked her.

The rest of the days May and Rosetta were insperable. They talked laughed and argued continously as if they had seen eachother in years, but after all that happened it wasn't as ridiculous as it sounded.

This day had become incredibly enjoyable for all as this family was now back up to its old strength, but with this newfound family friend had grown even stronger. This happy event was not just welcomed but also a stroke of good fortune as in two days the whole family would attend the funeral.

In May's room the two didn't stop talking even in the late hours. They enjoyed eachother company so much that they would not allow time to slow them down. Hearing however how in two day's both would have to face what they came here for reminded May of something.

_'I want you to see something.' _

The chinese went trough and old drawer and finally got out thing booklet. It had just two pages in it.

'_Read and tell me what you think.' _

Rosetta took the small book and read it. Inside there were three peoms. She was quick to read but a bit reluctant to ask.

_'What do you intend to do with them?' _May answered, it brought her mood down a bit, but she needed an opinion.

'_I would really like to read them at the funeral. Grandmother gave them to me in the case she would leave us one day. At the time I told her that was plain ridiculous, that she would never leave us. She then told me 'Yeah your right.' but made me promise I would keep them. So I did. Do you think I should read them?' _

Rosetta looked at her friend seeing how she doubted her actions.

'_Of course you should, I think you would pay her great respects.' _

That was what May so desperalty needed, full support. She quickly ran out of the room to ask her mother permission. The elder woman had nothing against it, she also found it a good idea. Returning to her room the two reveled in their victory.

Another good hours into the night and the two where still talking feverously, however the younger siblings interrupted them wanting to get some shuteye. Neither had noticed the passage of time, but didn't want to keep everybody awake.

_"Tomorrow is another day." _both thought as Rosetta left for her room which was opposed to May's. Now it seemed they felt a familiar feeling. Something that only the show's gave them. Both now would always have another thing to look forward to the next day, eachother.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day the family made preparations. The younger ones where fitted with costumes which would repect the traditions of the event. All of the children didn't want to sit still while their mother would fit their dresses and overalls, playing outside with the neighbours was much more enticing.

But whine and stuggle as they might their mothers will was superior and after the final child was done all stormed out wanting to recouperate the lost time.

Rosetta now was the only child left it seemed as the elderly woman was assaulted by many questions regarding the outfit. There where some loose ends and little things that weren't that suited and she quickly fixed them.

Amazing what those nimble finger could do as the elder finished. Out of rather simple black clothing she quickly fashioned a goodlooking dress fitting the occasion. It almoast looked tailored by a fashiondesigner.

The red hair in contrast with the black clothing was quite beautiful and even Rosetta admitted it to be quite elegant.

Altough her youngest years she lived mainly in highsociety since coming to the stage she lost all high etiquette and adopted a more leasurly manner. It was quite a rarity to see her like this, she might have rivaled Layla in elegance if she had met the blond right now.

May's mother was happy to have made the guest more presentable and knew that her work for the moment was done.

Rosetta however was a bit surprised not having the elder look after May's clothing, but realized that she probably left that up to her. That was what she thought, but it probably was just because May was old enough to take initiative over herself.

But even so there was no need to get ready alone she then thought as she rushed to her friends room. As she opened the door she felt herself freeze up as the site was bewildering. May hearing the girl come in turned and suffered a similar reaction as they looked at eachother.

Their skirts where of similar length, but both of them looked unique. Rosetta had a thin top which had dents and inlays that obviously hinted at its origins from France. May however had much simpler black top which however simpler in design did not lack elegance. It fitted the blackhaired girls countours quite well and the dark color seemed to make her slightly less voluptuous then what she really was which fitted the occasion.

_"She looks so adorable." _thought the redhead even after considering the sad event they where participating in. May had similar thoughts but none went deep as they remebered why it was they where dressing up so elegantly in the first place.

Undetailed the chinese garment might have been but the little precious stone that was gracing her neck made it that much sweeter in appearance.

The last thing the redhead noted as she finished examening and apreciating what her friend wore was the solid headband. It in a black color complemented the dress very nicely but either then that it served no real practicle purpouse as the chinese still had her hair tied in her awkward ponytails. Both left eachother with quite an impression. Even in such sad times they admitted that the other one could look beautiful even tough unwillingly.

Both were pleased as the deceased woman would probably have wanted them looking their best.

They changed in their individual rooms and then resumed their talks and stories. Fitting the occasion May told her most of the stories she knew with her departed family member.

Rosetta enjoyed all of them, she always had and now she could apreaciate them even more. However it was getting late again and they had to call it quits. May altough having planned to recite the poems rather then read them could not learn them as it made her sad everytime she read one of them.

Rosetta suggested to her mother that she should read and it was aprooved, it didn't really matter anyway.

The next day everybody was up in the early morning. Rosetta and May got changed in their rooms whilst the younger children had to be dressed by their mother so they wouldn't ruin the suits.

As everybody got into the car the redhead quickly noted that her friend had become silent. She understood and didn't feel like talking either. The minivan was quite large so May and Rosetta stood next to eachother near one of the window. The blackhaired girl was lost in thought looking outside.

The redhead was content to simply sit with her. The children also where unusually quiet. It seemed that only now they started feeling the pain of the loss. It was a long trip which lead back to the city.

However this journy would not just simbolize the way to the funeral, but May's return to the Kaleido Stage along with Rosetta. The chinese had decided that she would continue pursuing her dreams, but now not just to bring joy to the audience but also would do it in the memory of her departed grandmother who at first was the only person who encouraged her to pursue a life at the stage.

May's thoughts where interrupted when she saw the blackpainted high fence with sharp tips. Now was the time, she hoped she could pull trough.

Evergreen Cemetery

At the entrance to the graveyard a small group of people waited. Rosetta the first time they saw the crowd realized who they where. Their features where distinctive enough hinting at their asian origins.

Altough being a catholic funeral some wore small white armbands. Out of the vechicle May's parents got out first and where greeted by older realtives. They had welcoming smiles, but still where griefstruck over the loss. Some however didn't share the older members sorrow as it was more of a family obligation then a sad event. With such an extended family it was no surprise they couldn't keep close contact. Together they could have been called a clan, which in a way they were. After the introductions of the adults was done the rest of the elderly members greeted the two and each offered a small envelope.

The contents where a mystery, but Rosetta remebered beeing told once that at traditional chinese funeral the most apropiat gift was a envelope with money to aid the family struck by the loss.

With the formal greeting done May and the rest where signaled to follow. The children got out on one side and May on the other. Rosetta was a bit unsure what to do next but as the chinese extended her hand to help her out she didn't hesitate to grab it.

Out of the vehicle the younger ones mignled with their smaller cousins which they hadn't seen since the last major family event. It seemed altough loose, the family bonds still prevailed.

But as Rosetta got out helped by May some of the members almoast yelled in shock. Maybe it was the intense red hair or the girls unasian looks but many where surprised to see someone like her, they thought this was an exclusive family event.

As much as Rosetta had been accepted by May's family as one of their own this did not apply to the rest of the extended family as they were almoast insulted by her presence.

The redhead was quick to pick up the discontent faces, which expressed all manner of irritated questions

_"Who is she?" "What is she doing here?" "That girl shouldn't be here." "This is making a mockery of the funeral." "Why is she here." "Why would they bring a stranger with them." _

The elder of the chinese knew there must be a solid reason for her participation, and if May's family accepted her so would they. However the younger and middleaged family members didn't share their point of view and stared at her almoast accusingly.

Rosetta usually enjoyed having eyes on her, just like in the shows, but these stares filled with suspicion she felt more keenly and it hurt her. May seemed to notice how unconfortable she felt and gave her a look that quickly brought her friend on her feet.

The thought behind the look in the chinese eyes _ "Come with me." _was picked up by Rosetta who brightened up as from people she had just met she had no reason to want to be accepted.

They walked side by side, just the two of them and caught up with May's parents.

The other relatives were surprised to see them so confortable with themselves, some now saw that she deserved her place among them, but others where still convinced she had snaked her way in and considered her presence a insult to the whole family.

It took a few minutes before Rosetta and May arrived at the chosen spot and beheld the coffin already locked down. One of the womans whish was to disallow anyone from her family to see her dead body.

It made things a lot easier to some, especially for the children.

Many brough flowers near the grave and places flowers on the sealed coffin. Two priest then started the ceremony. First one would read in english then pause and left the other one to read in chinese. It seemed that not all the relatives where as adapted as the departed woman was and needed a translator.

Almoast an hour lasted the procession and after that a round tablet was passed. The one who had it in hand would then speak his mind and express the thoughts on the departed woman. This mourning monolouge became longer as many took turns to speak. However neither Rosetta nor May expressed themselves as only members who were head of a family were allowed to speak.

After another hour of memories and mourns the session finally ended. However as everyone prepared themselves and thought the coffin was about to be lowered May took a few steps closer.

In her hand a small booklet with a red outer cover and only two pages. Everybody around settled down as they understood that May who was one of the closest person to the deceased was about to read something in her honor. It took a while after after a silence settled.

The wind started blowing slightly and the blackhaired girl took one last breath and opened the book. She started reciting in a slow but strong voice.

_'We've known lots of pleasure, _

_At times endured pain, _

_We've lived in the sunshine _

_And walked in the rain.' _

The chinese took a deeper breath and continued.

_'But now we're seperated _

_And for a time apart, _

_But I am not alone- _

_You're forever in my heart.' _

The chinese seemed to show slight signs of wanting to skip but she forced herself trough it, holding back tears that desperatly needed to be shed.

_'Death always seems so sudden, _

_And it is always sure, _

_But what ... But what is ... what is'_

The girl stopped unable to speak another world her hand that was holding the small book shaking uncontrolably. Her fight against her tears was clearly audieble and made other relatives cry.

She struggled to maintain her voice and continue the peom, but felt herself unable as a freezing air seemed to lock her in place, cold but also dry, she found herself unable to speak.

As much as she had mentally prepared herself she could not pull trough and was about to quit. The other family members didn't know how to react, they understood the troubles she was going trough, but none knew how to proceed in this situation.

This cold numbness that overcame May was starting to get more and more unbearable. The left hand that was not holding the book shaked even more violently as all feel seemed to be lost from it.

Altough surrounded by many caring relatives she felt alone, uncapable of departing from the deceased woman she cared and looked up to.

However a new well of strength sprung in her as she felt her numb hand come back to life as warmth seemed to emanate from it.

She quickly looked next to her the moment she felt it and was surprised by what she saw. Next to her having taken her hand caringly was Rosetta.

Whilst she had almoast crumbled under her sadness the redhead did not hesistate to offer her support. The other family members where shocked, some wanted to jump in, to them it seemed the worst of insults. How does she dare interrupt May whilst she was reciting?

But as they saw the chinese not reject the support but welcome it they finally realized just how close they truly where. All their previous preconceptions were washed aside as now they saw they could fully accept her. The redheads girl support always had a deep effect of May who's tears where testimony to her relased feelings. But the tears now where not of sorrow, but of joy.

With her right hand conforting May's left Rosetta took the the small booklet with the other one and now was holding it together with the chinese. The blackhaired girl stopped shaking and noding once apreciating her friends gesture, but also signaling her.

Together as they where they found limitless strength in eachother and together read the peom from the begining.

_'We've known lots of pleasure, _

_At times endured pain, _

_We've lived in the sunshine _

_And walked in the rain. _

_But now we're seperated _

_And for a time apart, _

_But I am not alone- _

_You're forever in my heart. _

_Death always seems so sudden, _

_And it is always sure, _

_But what is oft' forgotten- _

_It is not without a cure._

_I'm walking now with someone, _

_And I know He'll always stay, _

_I know He's walking with you too, _

_Giving comfort everyday. _

_There may be times you miss me, _

_I sort of hope you do, _

_But smile when you think of me, _

_For I'll be waiting for you._

_Now there's many things for you to do, _

_And lots of ways to grow, _

_So get busy, be happy,and live your life, _

_Miss me, but let me go.' _

They took a small break wich signaled the first peom had eneded and the second one was to begin. Despite her tears May's voice was clear and together with Rosetta sounded soothing and melodic as they read with intonation.

_'Do not stand at my grave and weep, _

_I am not there, I do not sleep. _

_I am a thousand winds that blow. _

_I am the diamond glint on snow. _

_I am the sunlight on ripened grain. _

_I am the gentle autumn rain. _

_When you wake in the morning hush, _

_I am the swift, uplifting rush _

_Of quiet birds in circling flight. _

_I am the soft starlight at night. _

_Do not stand at my grave and weep. _

_I am not there, I do not sleep. _

_Do not stand at my grave and cry. _

_I am not there, I did not die!'_

The words sounded as if they had come from the deceased woman herself, as she did not want her family to mourn her and forget her. If there was any doubt to that the last poem cleared that up as the two girl in unison read it.

_'You can shed tears that she is gone _

_or you can smile because she has lived. _

_You can close your eyes and pray that she'll come back _

_or you can open your eyes and see all she's left. _

_Your heart can be empty because you can't see her _

_or you can be full of the love you shared. _

_You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday _

_or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday. _

_You can remember her and only that she's gone _

_or you can cherish her memory and let it live on. _

_You can cry and close your mind, be empty and turn your back _

_or you can do what she'd want: smile, open your eyes, love and go on.'_

Even in death the woman was imposing and left a mark on everybody. The now knew to keep her alive trough their memories. With that the funral had ended and the two girls parted hands not wanting to give a wrong impression, but still nothing both had experienced before had made them feel so comforted and cared for.

A usual sad event this funeral however had marked a new depth in the two girls friendship and the succesful introduction of Rosetta in May's family. Neither could have felt happier, but today also both planned to return to stage.

Back at the dormitories the cramped minivan now bussling with excitement dropped the two off. May's mother gave her daughter one last hug, but also embraced the redhead thanking her. Rosetta was quite flustered after such a parting and rembered the mothers words. _"Take care of May and yourself."_

Following after all of today's events both girls desperatly needed rest. Sora seeing the two still in the clothes from the funeral decided to catch up with them tomorrow.

_"They must have been trough a lot." _she thought, but then noted the pleasent expressions. _"At least they had eachother."_

May's Room

'_Back to my old life.'_ spoke the chinese alone.

_"This is where I belong." _she thought as she changed and got ready for bed. The setting sun enhanced the calm disposition she was in.

_"My place is here with the stage..." _she continued pondering._ "That's what she would have wanted." _considering ther departed grandmother._ "... with Rosetta by my side." _she completed the thought.

If before she braged about being selfsufficiant and independat after what happened in the last days she would be lying. All this time she people at armslength, but only the redhead could get closer to her and she admitted to herself, having someone to look out for her, to listen to her, to endure her tantrums, to give care when needed and even when not needed was something few people had accomplished for her.

She wondered if Sora could or would have done the same, but the lavanderhaired girl didn't know how to focus her care like Rosetta could, usually she would act led by a her inborn good nature and polite ways, but only that much compassion could be given that way.

Somehow unexplicably the redhaired girl could give that little bit more, the thing she truly needed. But if Rosetta was the only one who could create such care she would not hesitate to accept it.

Selfish as it seemed she would go to the end of the world for this feeling. The chinese settled down, ate a small bit and eagerly awaited to see what tomorrow would bring.

_"What was it that Sora once said, 'Everyones bright future?' "_

Rosetta's Room

_'Welcome back.' _said a small spirit startling the redhead who was unpacking. She calmed down recognizing the voice.

'_Glad to be back. But weren't you with me the whole time?' _The man shook his head._ 'No. I had to leave two days ago to watch after some newcommers. They are more troublesome this year.' _

The redhead was a bit surprised, she thought Fool had followed her as she had spotted him on several occasions, but the last days her mind had been somewhere else.

_'Can any of them see you? '_she asked curios, because it was the first time she heard about him getting involved with other performers besides her and Sora. The spirit again shook his head again.

'_None of them, I think it will take some time before the stage calls a new star, but even so all performers of this stage are mostly my responsebilty.' _

A silence settled as the redhead was left to reconsider his words. She got up and went to get changed. Fool uncharacteristicly didn't attempt to follow. The day's events involving the younger performers had taken more out of him then he realized, but as Rosetta got back he rembered that she too was under his care and as such wanted to know what was going on that might affect the stage.

'_How was your trip?' _The rather simple question triggered a big smile from her as she started retelling the other days events.

Fool as patron of entertaintment always enjoyed a nice story and was quite amazed by the leaps in emotion she and May had taken. He hadn't heard of such clan-like families since his first years as spirit of the stage, but the sheer deepness of the bond astounded him even more.

This sort of friendship could potentially elevate the stage and if that was the case he would push things in the right direction. A few minutes after the tale ended Fool was still locked in his thoughts plotting diffrent courses of action seeing how it would fit into the big picture when Rosetta who noted his thoughtfull expression remebered a question of her own.

'_Fool?' _The spirit snapped out of it as his thoughts had almoast turned into daydreams.

'_Yes?'_ he asked back curios.

_'Would you mind telling me what the future holds?' _The man raised an eyebrow curiously. It had been quite some time since anyone asked for his counsling.

People would rather not spoil future events by knowing them so he usually had to forceread them so they could avoid potential troubles.

'_I wouldn't mind at all.' _said the spirit summoning his tarot cards spreading them, focusing on the question as he always did then drawing one with his eyes closed deliberatly so fate could tell him directly.

He looked at the card but gasped as he saw it. Rosetta saw his shocked expression and quickly asked.

'_Is there anything wrong?' _The man tried to avoid discussing what he had jus seen.

'_Its nothing, get to bed.' _That only deepened the redheads worries.

'_What is it? Tell me!' _she demanded.

_'No!' _yelled the spirit back then added._ 'Its nothing for you to worry about.' _

Then he vanished so that he could compeltly avoid being asked again. He looked at the card in his hand again after reappearing somewhere outside.

_"If this is true then her time at the stage could end quicker then she thinks. It all depends on the choices she makes."_


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The following day the two seriously slept in.

Yesterdays events had been quite a strain on both of them, but the silence didn't last long. A loud noise could be heard from outside.

Rosetta still sleepy did her best to ignore it and regain her sleep. Usually Sarah would be the one waking them up trough loud intimidation calls which accompanied her early morning training, but today it was something else. The yelling they slowly got used to but outside it sounded like war.

The redhead looked out her window and saw the cause of the disturbance. In close proximity to the traininghall and their dormitory a small army of workers where labouring aparently digging for some long buried plumming.

She closed her window and threw herself in bed and resigned herself to listening to the annoying orchestra provided by the laboureres. Jackhammer, yelling and the occasional small explosion, all composed into some chaotic song.

It was not how she wanted to start her day, but having lived mostly in the big cities in her young years she became used to the hustle and bustle, but that didn't make it any less annoying.

Just as she was on the verge of sleep she recongnized a voice as the workers aparently stopped. There seemed to have been an obstuction, but beneath the sounds the heavy machinery made she heard someone, someone she knew.

_'I don't care who your supervisor is.' _she heard and imideatly recognized the strong tone in the female voice.

_"May ..." _she thought as she got out of bed.

It seemed her friend unlike her could not bare to lose sleep and robbing her of it would result in an outburst. She hurried herself knowing once the chinese was on a roll it could easily turn into a rampage.

_"Those poor men." _

She got out hoping she could stop her before a serious incident. Even she couldn't halt her if May was ticked off.

Outside the dormitories

_'The Johnsen Group Maintence company is sorry for the inconvenience.' _said a moderatly tall man wearing a yellow helmet holding up a big warning sign sitting behind temporary boundry.

On the other side of the boundry stood a very angry May.

_'I won't have you disturbing my rest so I'll ask you once kindly to leave and return at noon.' _

The same man answered not looking at her directly, standing like a unmovable structure.

'_The Johnsen Group Maintence company must oblige to the contract. Only the owner of this property is capable of aborting or delaying the contract.' _

May hated when some was not looking at her when she was talking to them.

_'I don't give a damn about your contract, so I'll ask you politly again to leave.' _

Polite was not the way the chinese asked as the furios look hinted she was running short on patience.

_'Under section 9 pragraph D of the City Maintance Order the Johnsen Group Maintance company has all privaleges of any independat maintanace association. Under subparagraph D15 any nonlegitomised person, civilian or otherwise, are not allowed any acces to any project.' _

Having some city oridnances quoted to her was not May's way of getting things done as she became even more annoyed with the man.

'_I won't ...' _she was interrupted as the man spoke up again.

_'If any such person interfeers directly or inderictly with the project, that person's act is considered a criminal offence and shall be trialed accordingly.'_

The chinese had heard enough, no longer could she control herself as she lunged at the men with her fist clentched. The worker previously not moving because of his duty was not pertrified with fear.

But to his luck the blackhaired girl was stopped by Rosetta. The man probably thanked the gods for this divine intervention, but backed up a bit as the redhead coudln't fully hold her friend back.

'_May, calm down.'_ the girl tried to reason but with all her force May was slowly progressing towards the man pulling her with her.

'_I'll show you criminal offence.' _yelled out the girl louder then the jackhammers pounding the concrete.

She progressed even closer and with all her strength Rosetta could not control her, but gathering her might she pulled her and turned her around by her waist.

'_May please stop.' _

The intent glare and the sixletter word was enought to end her fury quite quickly and the firm grip the redhead had on the girl made it clear to her that she would not stop, the stubborness was just as strong as hers in this regard, but this time it was slightly greater as she gave up, but she didn't want to appear weak in front of the man and added looking at him.

'_You were lucky this time.' _

Returning her sight on her friend she enjoyed that big smile seeing how the redhead had gotten her way. She also enjoyed having things go her way too, but this smile was much more precious.

The man who had been scared out of his wits took a break and asked his fellow colleagues if that happened often, but it seemed to be a unique case. Then he started asking them if no one would take his shift, but nobody was that dumb, or sucidal for that matter.

The two girls where unaware of the comotion and still looked at eachother. Everything seemed to have vanished and to them it was like they had just woken up. Their minds where blank as they had completly forgetten where they were or what they did.

All they knew was that they had eachother. It was very odd how just this simple meeting had turned into something both could not grasp. It took some time before either of them realized they still held eachother.

Rosetta was the first to realize and quickly jumped out of the chinese arms.

'_Oh, I'm very sorry for that.'_

The chinese smile grew smaller and she seemed somewhat dissapointed, but as she saw the redhead's flustered expression she started laughing obnoxiosly again. Seeing those fragile cheeks turn red and the shocked expression was something she enjoyed to the fullest.

_'Shall we go then.' _she finally said not wanting to prolong her friends emberassment.

Because of the odd angle the workers where digging they had to walk around the training hall to get to the entrance. However the small detour wasn't that annoying and after Rosetta got a bit more relaxed the chinese asked.

_'Why did you stop me? He deserved it for waking me up.' _

The redhead looked at her friend amused as she saw that her cause was in her opinion well motivated even rightgeouss, but Rosetta still found it a bit extreme

_'That man was just doing his job, they all did. You can't blame them because they also have families to feed.' _

That comment surprised the chinese. It wasn't that insightfull, but in her rage she had not considered the workers to be more then dull puppets.

_'Oh, ok, if you put it that way.' _

Now it was Rosetta's turn to be surprised. She just learned something new she had never observed about her friend.

It seemed that May was not as stubborn as she thought. If presented with logic and common sense she was quite quick to change her opinion. This fact she needed to remeber for future arguments.

Training Hall

_'I really need a rest.'_ said a lavandarhaired girl throwing herself in a chiar next to Mia.

_'Don't worry after this today Leon is returning to the stage. He said that working with Cathy whilst Layla was taking a vacation he reinvented his skills and will bring that show here. Come to think of it Cathy is coming with him.' _said the female dirctor.

But today she really was tired out and could help herself and further lamented.

'_Two months and just sunday's to recuperate. If this isn't a record I don't ... oh Rosetta, May!' _exclaimed the girl seeing her two friends.

She hadn't talked to them since they came back. After an hour of talk she caught up with most events, but she didn't directly adress any subject as she didn't want to bring up anything unpleasent.

'_You two ready?' _asked then Mia as it was the two girls shift. The two noded and quickly started. It was the first time they had trained together at full potential as the visit to May's house didn't wear them down.

Even better Rosetta having been surrounded by the choas of family life gained much needed stamina, not to mention patience.

Their performences as always became very elaborate in a short amount of time. But something was diffrent about them. They seemed to understand eachother much better as if mentally they were talking whilst performing.

Intentions read trough bodylanguage it had been quite some time since anyone had seen such a harmonious display.

Even just in practice this little show could rival the angels act in elegance. Mia was very pleased with the two, if they could keep this up after Leon's show it could turn out much greater then anyone would expect.

She started to have an eye for these sort of things.

The two performing girls however didn't look as if they where performing at all. It looked so natural it could just be considered that they where playing.

Sora noted that they finally had progressed and started gaining her level, because performing was not just purly phisical as they had usually known it, but also an expression.

This is what made the shows at kaleido stage more then random stunts, this was the proverbial magic and now together they seemed to have gained it, but she wondered if they could like her employ that 'magic' seperated.

At least for the current act they didn't need to, so she decided not to bring new challenges when there is no need for them.

Rosetta and May started to become more and more joyfull as their session started kicking up a notch. This simple exercises turned into some glamourized game of tag as they where chasing eachother across the trapeeses. Whenever they made contact they would feel that something was diffrent. Hands bound as they where they felt none of that strong grip but more of a gentle one.

May out of all people never could have been this gentle and it was a surprise that she mastered what other called 'holding a bird without crushing it'.

Sora and Mia talked among themselves as they where the only ones qualified to accuratly judge them.

'_What do you think?' _asked the lavanderhaired.

_'Not bad, it seemed that they worked on their partnership the last weeks.' _said the orangehaired girl.

'_Any ideas on the script?' _Sora asked but the smile that came from Mia already hinted the kind of scenario she had in mind. _ "Another lovestory." _she thought.

_'Well we haven't done one in a long time, but I was thinking doing a new lovestory.' _

Sora laughed softly having her hunch confirmed but then thinking about the plot started considering some things.

_'So which one is going to play the male role.' _Mia up until now hadn't considered that part as both girls seemed capable of playing either role.

_'Hmm, I think May, just because she's a bit taller. Either way I still have loads of other things to reconsider, but looking at them right now I think this will be quite a show.'_

Sora noded and continued to watch. She clearly saw a very strong bond between the two, but something was diffrent. Whilst she had a strong relationship with Rosetta herself, there was something else, something she barly knew.

_"What is that next step?" _She had seen it before, somewhere, but she couldn't rember._ "Paris, at the festival, but where?" _

May and Rosetta now finished their 'show' with their intended act. In mid air the chinese grabbed her partner which sent them into half a revolution heading towards the redheads original set of trapeeses. Now it was up to Rosetta to grab the bar and finalize the act, which she did. Mia now had all she needed to work with, a finished script was only few days away.

On the ground Sora and Mia congratulated the partners on the good show, however both had not even realized just how well they had performed.

'_So how do you call that?' _asked Mia refering to their finishing act. May was a bit surprised, they had created this act a few weeks ago, but she had to admit.

_'I have no idea.' _

Everyone hearing that was instantly shocked, May not having come up with a name for an act was something nobody ever thought possible. The two left leaving Sora and Mia to study the other newer performers.

Outside the hall May walking alongside Rosetta was silent as a grave, concerned over some issue. The redhead saw how much having their act nameless bothered her friend. Maybe she could think of a name. Walking around the building both had the same question in mind, but then the chinese yelled out trimphantly.

'_I've got it! Endless Fire Spiral!'_ She expected her friend to be as enthusiastic as her, but Rosetta wasn't.

_'Not good?' _asked May, she admitted it didn't fit the act so well, but had no other idea.

The redhead shook her head, but then sparked an idea of her own.

'_What about Full Moon Revolution?'_

May's eyes widened_. "Pure genius." _

It was just the name that was on the edge of her grasp. It described much better the intricate shape they created in mid air. Rosetta could see that her friend liked her idea, but boasting about it would probably damage May's ego so she simply said.

'_So its settled then.' _The chinese however was not going to let her pride come in the way of her friends succes.

'_Thats a much better name, I should have thought of that.' _This was probably the first time Rosetta had heard praise come from May, especially straightforward praise.

_'Really it was nothing.' _said the redhead trying to leave it at that, but the chinese once started couldn't stop and continued cheering and applauding her creativity. Rosetta as much as she tried to stop her, because it was starting to make her blush, but still she enjoyed and apreciated it.

As they got around the other side of the traininghall due to the detour both spotted the labourers where still hard at work and would probably continue into the late hours.

May however stopped her praise to Rosetta's relief spotting the man she had met earlier today. She didn't exactly see him as he was hiding behind his warning sign hoping he would be ignored. May stood there for a while silent with her friend waiting for the man to let his guard down and sure enough after a minuted the man lowered his sign.

The blackhaired girl used this opportunity to spooke the man with a short but loud. '_BOO!' _

The man almoast jumped away in fear and quickly hid behind dozer.

Rosetta and May started laughing, it was a mean trick, but funny none the less. Parting for their rooms they where glad everything returned to normalicy, if one could call it that.

Outside the residential complex Fool had watched the two the whole day and became more and more worried. His crystal ball was to indecisive to give a clear image so he resorted to his cards. Again the same card as the other day.

_"There is potential that they create and harbour something that would be unseen on this stage,but the risk of failure is too great. It won't be long now, I couldn't change a thing even if I wanted."_

After todays show Sora finally got the vacation she was promised so long ago. Being a saturday and weekly general maintainence was put on today instead of sunday everybody except some had a normal weekend to spend with family and friends.

This however didn't apply to Rosetta and May who caught on the wave of their first costarring wanted to quickly get prepared and do the little things odds and ends first before, then having more time for practice.

With that established May and Rosetta pursuaded one of the dressers to fit May's new costume. It had been a while since the chinese had worn a something skintight so new measurments would need to be taken.

Rosetta base from her previous costume could be used so there was no need to make a new one, but she still tagged along with May to the dresser.

Out of all the workers she was the most underapreciated, no one ever asked her for an autograph or complimented her work. But the performers always apreciated her efforts and she always would listen to the newer member anxieties and try to calm them down. This and seeing her work completing the show was more then enough to keep her happy.

To most of the performers especially the female ones it was lucky that she was a woman.

They wouldn't have entrusted their bodies to anyone else, but those delicate artistic hand also had quite a grip.

May quickly found a good base and tried it on. Darkcolored as usual it complimented her black hair, but just like her hair it had a small hint of blue in it. She hadn't worn such a thing since the angel's act.

There where only her unique odds and ends that needed to be sorted out, but the skilled dresser which most knew by the name of Luis was more then up to the challenge.

There even was the ongoing joke that she could make a napcin into a fancy tie. Whilst the newer members found it to be a good joke, the older ones including May and Rosetta however knew better.

'_All done?'_ asked the redhead after having testfitted her new costume, it was still rough and lacked detail, Mia would have to give some directions before it would be complete, but as always it looked beautifull but didn't lack practical use at all. It was just as confortable as the training suits.

'_Almoast done, hop on May.' _said Luis signlaing the chineese to a circular platform.

The blackhaired girl sighed and stood on the device.

'_You know how much I hate this thing.' _she complained.

'_Stop your whining, I can only get ideas this way.' _Rosetta always enjoyed when May got on the special dressers disk.

It slowly spinning would leave the dresser free to observe everything and come up with good details. Of course she could have just walked around the girl, but as long as Luis was head dresser of the stage they would have to oblidge to her request.

Altough revolutions where second nature to the chinese due to her iceskaing skills it usually involved fast spins whilst this was terribly slow. Nausea was setting in and she groaned displeased.

'_Ok, thats enough.'_ the elderly woman said.

'_Thank god.' _she said accomodating to the now not spining world.

Rosetta surpressed her laughter, it was always funny to see May like that. Probably this was the only kind of phisical weakness she ever noted in her friend, but it was always funny to see her recouperate.

This was the only time she ever was dizzy, a few minutes more and May probably would have hurled.

_'Now lets start.' _Luis added getting out her trusty tools of trade.

Adding patches of diffrent color and texure it wasn't long after she sarted measuring and prepaing accesories, but Mia still left the main part of the costume open as she was not yet sure how the male role should look like, a prince, a peot, a warrior?

The dresser was nothing but not meticulous and stared at the same patch of covered or uncovered skin for some time before deciding what to do.

However Luis was not the only one staring at the roughly dressed chinese.

Rosetta had also looked at her friend for the whole time. But unlike deciding on clothing the redhead was somewhat keen on studying this body.

_"All we have been trough, all the shows, all the tough times and only now I notice." _

It seemed that May's strong will was accompanied by an equal strong phisique, something she clearly knew, but as much strength she radiated there was that everpresent, but often overlooked element.

Something which was always there, which she always knew but never seized.

_"She really is pretty." _

Luckily May was uanble to move under the strict orders of Lius so she indulged in the aweing sight for a little while more.

However the lecharous look was not missed by the dresser and to her it was very funny, but she also was in a important part of the costume and couldn't allow herself to lose focus.

She struggled between laughing and sowing, but she had always been easy to amuse and her shaking hands led to her stinging May with the needle.

_'Ow damn it! Watch what your doing!' _The girls outburst made Luis now laugh fullheartedly.

'_What are you laughing at?' _May asked then set her sight on Rosetta and noted the strange persistant stare.

'_What are you looking at?' _

Until now she was at ease studying her friend anatomy, but now having been found out she felt again as the blood rushed to her head and the anxiety overwhelmed her.

Seeing her friend blush again as had happened so long ago and the contagious laugh from the dresser was something even she couldn't resist as she started laughing just as obnoxious as Luis.

Rosetta on the other hand didn't find it at all amusing and excused herself. She needed to get out of the room now and escape those laughters.

They where not mean or illfated laughs just so emberasing too bare. This was the second time something like this happened, but unlike the first time she got nervous only after she was caught, if nobody would have spotted her she would have continued.

She admitted that there was that feminine effect thats so elusive in May that mostly no one would notice, but it still was there.

Now she understood what all the fanboys in the chineses childhood saw, but never would she think it had such an effect on her out of all people. She settled her thoughts considering that they where simple admirations that she had felt towards Layla and Sora later on.

Nothing amounted out of those imature adorations and she was sure that this time would be no diffrent.

After she recovered and got back to the dresser section May was already done and changed.

_'I'll have it done after I talk to Mia.' _said Luis packing the raw costume and stowing it in some drawer.

Then all three left the stage. With it being saturday and everybodies day off Luis was keen to return home to her family. Being head dresser was maybe one of the best paid jobs the stage had to offer, but the tradeoff wasn't that enjoyable.

Luis called a cab and parted from the two. May now expected her friend to be silent all the way not wanting to be rembered of earlier events.

The redhead however did the opposite and openly started talking. However she knew how to manipulate their conversation in order to avoid that particular subject. The chinese was astounded just how quickwitted her friend actually was and how vibrantly Rosetta could talk about subjects she no idea of.

The strategy worked and the redhead by the time they got to their dormitories almoast completly erased the event out of May's head.

Rosetta's Room

_'I just have to some washing up then we'll go training.'_ said the redhead getting into her small kitchen.

If she had bad habits this was one of them. She detested any chores like that, so the dishes would pile up to the point she had no more clean ones, the term some was lightly used as the mountain of plates was quite impressive.

May sat down and trough the open door saw the daunting pile of porcelan.

'_You know you could just ask me for help.' _The redhead knew it was a sensible thing to do but refused.

'_They're my dishes so its my chores.' _

The chinese sighed, she would have probably washed them in under a minute.

'_Oh well, have it your way.' _Rosetta picked up her sponge and started.

_'Besides I may master new acts, but I also have to get to hang of such redundant tasks.' _May understood then remebered.

'_Speaking of which, you haven't broke a dish in months. I must say I'm very impressed.' _

The redhead hearing praise again felt herself at large again.

'_What can I say I'm full of sur...' _just as she became confident a dish felt out of her hand. But unlike what the chinese expected seeing the slip-up the dish didn't shatter. May looked a bit at her friend then realized and started laughing.

'_So that's why you haven't broken anything.' _

The hardplasitc plates had the same shine as normal ones so she didn't recognize them at first.

'_You know you can't lie to save your life.' _she then added leaving her friend to pick up the plate in defeat and resume her task, she expected to be scolded by her friend, but it didn't seem May was upset, she was more surprised.

Half an hour into washingup and the mountain had gotten considerably smaller. May was bored out of her mind, there was nothing interesting but the racket the workers where still doing outiside.

_"Maybe I should go and scare that guy again." _she thought but decided to stay put, not to waste her energy before they start training. With nothing else left May looked at her friend. It was humurous to see her do her best washing up. Those hands might be good at performing but they lacked the dexterity to do the job properly.

Still this blind strength which she used to accomplish such task never seized to amaze her.

Some would call it stubbornness, she called it willpower.

May started rocking in the chiar trying to overcome her boredom .Not having anything else to study she looked at her friend. Unlike Rosetta she was never one to be shy about matters of phisique and almoast like a doctor studied this soft female body.

Rosetta out of all the girls was the most intriguing in this regard.

She had never met someone so lightly built, she could almoast be called fragile, but May knew better just how much strength this smaller frame had. Still whilst her own body was much more well built in a way only Sarah matched the redheads feature where quite sharply defined and even altough she never noticed she had some sort of inborn grace that however was underdeveloped.

_"A strong will has a strong body, but what sort of essence does this body suggest?" _

Rocking her chiar to the limit so she could fully see her friend she continued to wonder.

_"Even tough not as young as she first was she still looks somewhat like a child. Everyone does say she is cute. She really is pretty." _

May never was unsure about what she thought, what she saw with her eyes is what she belived.

_"Even I admit that she is quite a..." _her thoughts ended as she had been to deep in her thoughts and had forgotten she was on the chair and trying to get a better view of her friend resulted in her tipping the chiar and falling.

'_Are you ok?' _asked Rosetta having heard the blackhaired girl short yelp and the loud sound she made hitting the ground.

May slowly recovered from the impact covering her head but noticed that her face had considerably light up. It made her blush as her previous thoughts had wandered so easily. She calmed her breathing and hoped her friend had not noticed.

To her luck Rosetta belived it due to her fall. May getting back into the chiar contemplated her latest thoughts. She had considered her fellow female performers pretty.

_"No use in ugly people on the stage." _she thought and people like Layla she openly admitted to be beautiful, but never before had she considered anyone attractive.

_"Snap out of it. This is not the time for such things." _she tried to refocus herself knowing that now the stage was the priority.

After the show would end she would reconsider her thoughts.

Finally Rosetta finished and they headed towards the hall. The workers where still busy and it seemed that they where also getting closer to completion.

Training Hall

The two entered the hall and where surprised to hear so many people, but as they got inside they saw what all the comotion was about.

The entire area was packed with people, newcomers, veterans, stageworkers, Sora, Mia, Kalos, all their friends.

'_What's going on?' _asked Rosetta unsure seeing how most of the stage was here, but nobody trained, only their trapeses where set up and the big safetynet.

Kalos spoke up getting up reaveling next to him an older man was sitting.

_'Mr.Kenneth arranged for you to be tested for the new production. You are to perform in a few minutes in front of everyone.' _

May and Rosetta where a bit surprised and didn't correctly now how to respond. A quite loud voice sounded from across the room.

'_We're here too you know.' _said a the woman who turned out to be Cathy.

Next to her was Leon, it was true then, both had returned with a new production that was to prelude their first costarring. Altough the silverhaired man deadpanned as he always did, if he wasn't genuinly intereseted he wouldn't have come at all.

With so many to judge their trainingsession turned show they needed to leave a good impression, but neither seemed scared, more riled up then frightened, altough a bit nervous as usual.

Sora and Mia dressed casually came to them and took them to an adjacent room where they could warm up without the entire cast observing them.

'_Do your best.' _said Sora encouraging her friends.

'_Why didn't you tell us earlier?' _asked May doing her stretching exercises.

_'We didn't know until an hour ago. Now I know your show is very well figured out and you've practiced your routine a lot, but ...' _that word always sprouted concern in the two girls, especially because the strawberryhaired girl had become quite the director in the last five years.

'_The problem is neither of you have practiced your roles. The other day you preformed very good, but the story is about two lovers not friends, you think you can manage a more dramatic and slightly romantic show?'_ she asked expressing the only real concern there to the show.

Rosetta and May where a bit surprised, in all the comotion in training neither had considered the nature of the roles but looking at eachother they knew neither would back away, especially now. Just trough a simple exchange in glances the both knew that they where ready. May said smiling in a covert manner.

_'I think we'll manage.' _

Rosetta saw the awkward smile, it was rare to see her like that, May wasn't what one would call subtle or provocative, but if they where going to play the role of lovers they would fully play it and so she returned the smile in a similar way.

Both returned to the big hall after a few minutes and had no sign of nervousness in them, even better they now knew what would make their show even more complete. Both thanked the crowd that had gathered for coming and got up to the opposing platforms ready to give it all.

The newcomers where burning with anticipation like the rest. These kind of improvised tests is what the stage stage was known for. Most considered them just to be rumour meant to encourage and slightly frighten the performers, but now that would truly see such an event.

There was no dimmed down light this time, no props, no music, there was nothing that could help their show, but together both knew they didn't need anything else.

They started at a rather slow pace, but with nobody to prelude them they couldn't just start off to lavish as may look uncoordinated and more of a showoff then a real show.

With nothing prepared they resorted to adlibbing the first few acts, random jumps and spins, however it looked very well planned. This small prelude was quite good and it showed the two characters as good friends.

Mia worried that they couldn't progress beyond that point, but was proven wrong as something had changed in their performance.

Now they truly started, the routine they had been working for so much time. As the day before the show became a game of chase, but now it seemed to be more of a teasing game as Rosetta had taken the lead not wanting to be caught, but also enjoyed being pursued.

May saw her intention and was not one to shy away from this new type of challenge. For a moment she could forget who she was and truly become the prince, but this resembled none of the old tales.

If the princesses heart was to be won she would have to prove her worth, and if the prince couldn't keep up with her why should she bother?

Even tough they where still doing a show which meant that at some point they had to end it she was not about to spoil the pursuit, but with her moves getting wilder and wilder starying from the original routine it seemed she wasn't about to let May ever get her.

In the audience all looked baffled, even Sora and Mia who had seen the routine a couple of times saw the abrupt changes initiated by the redhead which was followed by May just as unique. _"_

_The princesses heart, her most prized posession, she may be the owner of it, but she is also its protector. There is nothing else of value to her and it can only beat for one other person besides her, the prince. However should the prince fail she will not mourn his loss and continue her search, for there are many princes, but there is only one who can become her love." _thought Mia narating, getting many ideas by this display.

It should have been a simple show in which two souls find eachother, but this conflict and strife could make the script even more dramatic.

Everybody wondered how May would react. Even if it was just a play Rosetta was a tempting prize and the chinese was determined to get her, she blamed it on not wanting to lose, but that still made all of this exciting and quite fun.

She started to follow much more intent anticipating moves, countering with her own, but she knew just how resilient her friend was and after many very near misses saw that this could go on for much longer, however she wanted the game to go her own way, as she started slowing down landing on a central trapeese not mooving an inch.

Rosetta was suprised by this sudden change of tactics, she thought she may have pushed her luck too much and quickly wanted to make amends and join her on the upper trapeese.

_"Now feeling undesired the princess sees how close she is to loosing her only chance of happieness. Being caught up in this game of teasing she had forgot her true purpouse and saw with unblemished eyes, that there before her was the only one her heart beat. And now pounding in her chest in fear she saw that her heart now had stopped beating for her and now desired only the prince."_ Mia further narated. This was turning out to be much more then she had originally planned.

As Rosetta grabbed the bar May was standing on she couldn't help but be reminded the first time they performed together, how the chinese had trained her and how together they shined on the stage of the Swan Lake.

But all that were distant memories those feelings replaced by something new, now they where not mutually helping eachother to a better performance, but where acting out their roles as if they truly belived their roles.

But May now seemed not to share the redheads enthusiam as she jumped down to a lower trapeese and set of to distance herself from Rosetta. The redhaired girl could not belive how close she had just been and this minor setback altough nervewracking would not keep her down for long as she quickly followed.

May gently but coldly swept across the bars whilst Rosetta was fuled by a inner rage that was sprung by her own disperation.

_"Feeling the loss more then ever the seeked becomes the seeker as the princess desperatly is trying to find his true love. Blinded by the prospect of happiness she has become the persistant suitor, another pawn of love."_

In times like this Mia came up with her best ideas but this blew away all her expectation. She saw how wrong she had been, they had played their roles better then what she had expected, she was wrong to doubt them, but how could they have so spontaniosly perfrom so absorbed?

This was the one thing they had not practiced, the only possible flaw in their show, was there more at play then met the eye?

Now locked in a new chase, May found the game of teasing quite to her liking, she understood now just how fun it was and altough new at it was quick to master it.

Seeing the desperate expression in Rosetta's seagreen eyes was something quite new for her and altough with no malicious intent, it resonated deeply within her as she could do more to prolong this. The redhead started to grow more extravangat, trying to pull her in, spark her interest, change the game in her advantage once again.

Only now did she feel what cruel a torture it was and whatever it would take to end it, she would do it and, the only remedy however was May herself.

The chinese now much more in control trough small moves avoided her friend, Rosetta became more and more enraged as May seemed to mock her efforts. But after yet another failed attempt she slowed down realizing that she had exchanged roles with the blackhaired girl. On opposite trapeses both looked at eachother.

Now having played the part of both prize and persistant suitor, both wanted to become the prize, but also knew the other just as skilled. Fearing to be turned into a pawn again they simply stared at eachother, trying to come up with new ways to initiate a new game, but looking across the huge chasm that was between them they felt an inpalpable tingle, as both realized another possibilty, the true way.

Now they neither chased as they jumped and made their way to the inner trapeeses. This time they rushed to meet and started to perform together building up tension amongst the viewers. And with a newfound possibility wouldn't take long for them to reach the climax.

_"Having played the game of love, princess and prince realize just how well matched they where, but dropped the play, because now they remebered their original objective. Their yearning for the other one revealed that love had settled without them realizing it. If that was true, then what was the use of all game? There was none. Seeing unblemished the genuine affection, both just had to accept eachother." _Mia further commented.

She watched intently seeing how well they played a couple.

Looking at eachother at each jump, complementing moves, not outshining the other. Mia couldn't help but reminded of May's first stages with the same theme, she never managed to spark similar feeling with Leon on the Dracula stage, and even on in Swan Lake she still played more the role of rival then lover. Even Romeo and Juliet performed by Layla and Yuri couldn't fully convince the crowd, however it made their show more like a fairytale, irealistic but beautiful,whilst May and Rosetta could have been considered a real pair.

The newcommers where quite taken by this display and could have belived them to truly be in love, if they hadn't known them personally.

Now the moment ripe on their designated trapeses some distance away from eachother they where ready to reveal their newest grand move.

Mia and Sora instantly recognized the climax to be near just by looking at their postures. The got enough speed, with May slightly faster and realeased the bar simultaniously shouting.

'_Full Moon Revolution.' _However in midair they changed the nature of the act. The prince would not simply snatch his love out of the air, but both would meet for the first time. In the center of the hall they then met and the maneuver unfolded. May due to her faster speed and slighlty heavier propelled both of them to a central trapese, but this time it was much slower making their single revolution much slower and all the more aweinspiring.

Now it dawned on Sora just who had similary performed.

_"Mute and Alice." _

They where the only performers that truly was a couple. After having seen the two once on a show it was clear that they used their love to enchance the stage.

Many belived that such feelings should be abolished in such a profession as it could lead to unfocused performances, but the french pair managed.

Strangly enough with none of the background the two had Rosetta and May performed sparking just such feelings.

Exchaning position it was up to the redhead to grab the bar which she did.

They had succeded, but felt that this was not yet the ending and by sheer compulsion May grabbed the bar with one hand after having been propelled by Rosetta and realeased her other hand.

With both now safly suspended they stunned the whole crowd by embracing eachother. The two almoast fused in the strength of their final act. It was quite unexpected and both couldn't think past the moment as it had been induced almoast purly by instinct.

If there was any other show of true affection this was it. Many of the female crew and even Mia and Sora slightly blushed at the display. No one ever suspected their move and saw just how well it fitted the ending.

The silence lasted quite some time and it seemed both partners would only seperate when they would be showered with their earned applause.

Cathy was the first one to come out of sturpor and couldn't quite put in words the amazing show she had just seen.

_Holy ... _she next word was unheard as the untamed applause filled the whole room.

Rosetta and May now released eachother, but unlike what others expected had no flustered expression. But their joy was boundless as together they had created their first show and the cheering audience was testimony to its greatness.

Back on the floor many swarmed them expressing just how good their performance had been. Even Cathy was quite impressed, not being a fan of sappy romance. Mia in contrast who always liked the theme was overwhelmed just how well everything went and admitted never to have seen something that came close.

Mr.Kenneth was pleased and allowed them to continue with just one condition, to make the first official show just as good.

May and Rosetta were determined not to dissapoint. It took some time after everybody was done praising and cheering. The two partners had nothing against it, but it was quite overwhelming and tired them out.

However only after Sora congratulated and acknowledged them did they truly see the quality of the show. In all the heartfilled moments they failed to notice the effect their where having .

After everybody left they too decided to return to their rooms. It had been a amazing but tiring day and they desperatly needed rest.

Outside the training hall the sun was setting and the cool breeze soothed the two girls after their performance. With everything tinted in orange by the setting sun they couldn't help but feel that at the end of this day they had accomplished what they had strived for.

After all they had done together it felt incredible.

Again having to go around the building due to the construction project they passed by the lonely bench.

'_Let's sit here for a while.' _said Rosetta sitting herself on the bench. May noded, all of the events had taken quite a lot out of them and they could spare a few lonly minutes recouperating.

The chinese only inches away from the redhead stretched her arms and legs out and yawned deeply and so contagiously that Rosetta also yawned.

They laughed at their syncronized yawning then settled to simply view the ocean from where they were sitting.

It all seemed so beautiful with the fading sun, some persistant stars trying to appear and the ocean sparkling just as the stars did.

Neither had the habit of observing the majestic beauty in sights like this, but now they did.

May turned towards Rosetta carefull not to hit the other girls knee

_'We finally did it. And its all because of you.' _

The redhead was deeply moved by such praise, but still felt unsure about accepting it.

'_You mean us. We both made it.' _The blackhaired girl laughed softly.

'_Are you saying there is no more me or you? there is just this us?' _Rosetta noded.

_'That's how partners are supposed to be.' _The redhead altough appearing calm innerly was getting a bit nervous. Why was May so subtle and secretive?

A silence settle between the two as they resumed watching the sun set.

Alone as they where nothing filled eachother heads then the two of them, their minds recalling all the past events. Rosetta's injury, May's loss.

Each time they together sat here something monumental happened and they wondered if it would be the same again.

'_You know ...' _said the chinese still looking out into the ocean.

'_It took quite some time get to where we are now, and I honestly belive I couldn't have done it with anyone else. Not Leon, not Sora, not even Layla.' _

Rosetta was surprised with this deep confession, even tough they where very close friends hearing May say such things never ceased to astound her.

And then she again felt the same thing, the same sensation that words couldn't describe, as yet again the chinese opened her heart, but unlike the other times this time there was something there.

Gone was the weak and untouched lonelyness, there was just this incredible warmth and strength, and after so much many times it had been revealed it seemed to have lost its troubled nature.

The redhead felt a bit sad, because now she didn't see any weakness she could have soothed. And spiritually looking she saw just how much power emanted from it but also saw a that there was something still missing.

Rosetta wondered if that place could possibly be reserved for her.

Neither realized just how long they just sat there and looked at eachother with caring eyes, which however seemed to light up as the sun had competly set.

'_Altough Sora and I were partners I must admit that only performing with you gives me this feeling. I don't know what it exactly is about you ,but whatever it is I'm glad its there.' _

May's smile grew bigger as she that both had this unique abilty to reveal themselves as this hearfilled confession suggested. Raising a hand to stroke Rosetta's cheek gently she without words expressed just how happy those words made her and then softly said.

'_I am glad to have met you.' _if she was surprised before Rosetta was now stunned as she almoast thought she was dreaming, hearing just how much May cared about her filled her with imeasurable joy.

She had suspected it, but only now did she know for sure.

Looking at her friend and feeling the warm touch to her cheek she felt again this same feeling she couldn't comprehend, which she somehow compelled her to something she had searched for a long time, but this desire was also acompanied by a nameless dread.

May felt the same as she gazed wonderously at her friend, also fearing something bad was about to happen that had the potential to either destroy or elevate them.

But this wanting seemed to eclipse the dread as Rosetta and May together surrounded by nothing but the night and the stars felt, that here alone on the bench, with nothing but eachother were just on the verge on something that would change them.

And with her hand still on the redheads cheek the chinese slowly brought their faces together. Rosetta didn't object and let herself be guided, closer to the blackhaired girl then she ever rembered.

Acting on their purest and most inner feelings the distance between them closed as desire overshadowed everything else and had taken over.

Closing their eyes both suspected what was about to happen and were terrified what would ensue, but also just as eager.

They could feel their warm breaths crossing as they where only a hair away from eachother.

If this is what they truly wanted then they would accept it as frightning and daunting as it may be.

Neither had any previous experience in expressing desire for somebody else, not truly having met such a person. But now there, in that moment, they saw a person that could fill the gap they had ignored for such a long time.

But as anticipation and fear where locked in undisruptable balance and as the tense moment prolonged itself the outcome was ultimatly clear.

Both hesitated and in doing so tipped the balance as fear was now taking over.

Face to face they felt as their breaths got colder and started shaking. Rosetta felt May's hand termble and the chinese in return felt the redheads face getting tense.

Opening their eyes slowly they where shocked to see how close they had ventured to eachother and just how close they have done something neither was prepared for. Gazing in eachother eyes they could mutually read the fear that had taken control of the bodies, and the strong blush which hinted the intense longing was however not that noticed.

Locked yet again in an awkward moment both wondered if they should try again, but May came to her senses first and quickly got of the bench sharply saying.

'_I'm sorry.' _then running just as quickly as she apoligized.

Rosetta remained on the bench for quite some time and was dumbstruck but what had just happened and what almoast had happened.

Never before had she ever shared such an exciting but frightening moment and she clearly felt her heart pounding.

_"Why did I just do that? Why did May just do that?" _She speculated what the motives behind their intimate moment was, but knowing just what a traditionalist person the chinese was and came up with just one conclusion.

_"We both were just to happy after today's events and nearly lost it." _

The redhead convinced herself that to be the only reason, but she was unsure. So deciding that she alone could not solve this mystery wanted to clear things up with May and slowly walked towards her room.

Fool had been watching from a distance and altough a bit enticed by the nature of the two girls relationship, but he was much more concerned. He summoned his ring of tarot and was quick draw a card.

_"The Lovers. Yet again, why do so many card reapeat themselves lately? What an ominous sign."_

He was not at all surprised ,the last couple of times the same card had appeared. It all had started when Rosetta and May returned to the stage. If this future would remain unchanged it had the potential to bring them joy and defeat. Neither was an acceptable choice as far as the stage was concerned so he had his hands tied and had to try to push things so they wouldn't get involved in something both would regret.

But he knew just how willstrong the two were so it seemed a daunting task, but despite that he needed to at least to try.

May had run as fast as her legs carried her and went to the only safe place she knew, her room. Quickly locking the door she tried to catch her breath, but after she settled down she couldn't help but notice.

Her heart even now was pounding away in her chest as if wanting to get out. She also felt the heat that had covered her body and looking in the mirror noticed just how flustered she was.

_"What am I doing?"_ she asked herself. Somehow she knew the answer, but at the moment she couldn't admit it to herself not fully recognizing her own longing. She washed her face with cold water trying to get herself stable again and calmed herself sufficiantly and sat down.

_"What is wrong with me? Was I about to do?" _she pondered intently then seeing just how obvious the answer was fawned.

_"A kiss? Was I about to kiss someone? Rosetta? Was I about to kiss Rosetta?" _

May couldn't figure herself out.

What made her act like this? The answer was easily seen but she was oblivious to it and tried to find a logical explenation. In the end she came to the same conclusion as Rosetta.

_"It was just a spur of the moment. We were just too happy about what happened today."_

The chinese felt a bit more relived.

_"Yes. That's must be it."_

Altough thinking she had found the answer she heard outside someone she reckognized and was quick to pin her ear to the door. It was Rosetta who also still troubled over what happened was mumbeling to herself, draging her feet lost making her footsteps audieble.

_'Was it just me? Or May? What could this mean?' _

The blackhaired girl heard the girl and was surprised to hear that they shared the same line of thought. But what next happened started to scare her. She heard how the footstep where getting closer to her.

Rosetta had her room on the other part of the dormitory so it was clear where she was heading and if she was unsure the redheads mumble confirmed that.

_'I'll go ask May and clear this up.' _

As the redhead was getting closer to May's door, the chinese wanted to run away in fear, but that same dread also kept her frozen. As the sound of the footsteps where getting closer and closer the blackhaired girls heart started pounding furiously as did Rosetta's.

As the footsteps receded May knew Rosetta had arrived and was not just inches away separated only trough the door. She worried that her beating heart would give her away and tried to calm herself .

But this time knowing the redhead was so close to her she couldn't and she started feeling as her face warmed up under an intent blush.

She just couldn't bring herself to either run away or face her friend. Rosetta on the other side had her hand raised ready to knock. She admited to herself that she was terrified but also wanted an answer.

Both girls got more and more nervous and where getting more and more flustered. May was about to run out past her ready to avoid and escape her friend.

In the past she would have confronted anyone head on, but now the only way she saw was the one runnig away, but a wave of relief struck her as she heard Rosetta's footsteps again now however distancing themselves.

She sighed in relief and felt how a huge weight had fallen from her heart, but she also felt slightly dissapointed as she could have solved this problem just now.

So it seemed that Rosetta was also not ready to move on just as much as she is and in their similar thoughts they came to one course of action.

_"I'll stay away from her for the time being." _Neither realized that their decision was based on fear, but they felt slightly better now that they would solve their problem in due time.

Rosetta's Room

The redhead passed the mirror next to her coatrack and noticed just how strongly she was still blushing.

Unlike May she knew just what this meant, she had always been a bit confused in this regard. Some time ago she might have felt similary towards Sora, but only now towards May she felt it clearly.

It reminded her of a saying she heard as a small child.

_"Your only in love when you admit your in love." _

But even so she felt unsure if this was not just a mistake she made and rather belived it to have been a spur of the moment. But she couldn't help remembering todays show, how she teased May, how she was lured, how they easily they slipped into their roles and for the last part of the show how they fully belived in their roles.

And even the final embrace seemed to have been deeply routed and being part of the show it seemed that in the boundries of the script she expressed her own feelings.

That however brought up the question if May did the same. Did she do the same or was she just simply a good interpretor?

Knowing May for the past five years she always suspected the plain answer to be one that applied.

_"So May was just performing." _she thought, which made her sad.

Her sorrow ended as Fool made his appearence.

_'Where have you been?' _he asked not wanting to reaveal having spotted them, curios if she would admit to him.

'_Uh ...' _she became speechless as tried to think something up, but as just as May said "you can't lie to save your life".

So instead of lying she decieded to give him other truths.

_'I just came from the training hall after having performed for the sponsor.' _she said changing for bed.

'_I saw that, you performed well today.'_ Rosetta stopped. _"God I hope he didn't see anything else." _

_'Are you praising me Fool?' _The spirit smirked, her tactics were obvious she tried to quickly change the subject.

'_Yes. But what is this? '_said Fool starting to float around her examing her, then started laughing.

'_Could it be? My, my, now theres something I haven't seen in a while.' _

Rosetta looked at him suspecting.

'_What is?' _

Fool laughed softly as she was trying to play dumb.

'_Could it be our little Rosetta has taken a shine to someone?' _The redhead just couldn't think something up, deception was something she despised and never practiced.

'_Why do you say that?' _

The spirit started laughing harder pointing at her face which still had a strong blush across her face. Just a simple thought about May and she already became flustered. She turned around so that Fool could not see her like that.

_'So who might I ask who has captured our young stars heart?' _

The spirit was really enjoying probing the girl as she wasn't a challenge at all.

'_That's none of your buisness.' _said Rosetta still not facing the spirit.

She barly admitted liking May to herself and she wasn't even fully sure herself, but admitting it to someone else was something she was uncapable of. Fool stopped laughing, but still had a stupid smirk on his face.

'_Aw you can tell me. I can keep a secret, what man is blessed with your infatuation?'_

Rosetta cringed as it dawned on her. She wasn't just yearning for someone for the first time, but that person was a girl just like her. That would make things a lot more complicated.

Fool knew just how deep his question cut her, but she needed to become clear about things or she wouldn't progress.

The redhaired girl turned around still with a flustered expression, but trying to look angry so Fool wouldn't notice.

_'What do you care? As long as it doesn't involve the stage I see precious little reason for you to bother.' _

The spirit wasn't deterred by the menacing glare, if that he was more amuzed by it, but he knew he had wore out what little patience the girl had.

'_Actually it does concern the stage. Oh very well I was hoping for a little honesty, but one can't always have what one wants.' _

Rosetta started seeing the possibility that Fool may know more then he was telling as in that masked proverb he was refering to her and her partner.

'_I saw you and May today.' _

It was confirmed and the redhead was terrified of someone else knowing and looked into the ground waiting for Fool to either argue with her or humour her. The spirit knew just how frightning everything seemed to the girl and tried his best not to encourage or deter her.

_'I'll be honest. I know this all seems very scary to you, but I know that as scary as it might be just as rewarding.' _

Rosetta realized just how odd her situation was

_'Do you belive that?_ Fool noded. _Emphasis on might. But whatever the outcome I will tell you this, the stage has no eyes for something like this, so you could play things out, but with closed eyes the stage may also walk away from you.' _

The redhead had no patience left for his wordgames.

'_What are you saying?'_ Fool said summoning his cards.

_'In simple terms you will have to choose between the stage and May.' _He took one card and showed it to her.

_'The Lover, a telltale sign and a confirmation of what you are going trough. But what is this?'_ said Fool seeing that for the first time since a long while he had drawn two cards, but he remebered picking just one.

_'A double reading?' _That hadn't happen a long time ago. He rotated the card in his hand reavealing the second one.

_'The Hanged Man._ _Tough decisions, this card means that one will have to consider and make lifechanging choices. I think that confirms what the stage expects from you. Next time try to think more about what it is that you want.' _ended Fool observing that the two cards in his hand where unseperable, which meant that both applied at the same time and involved not just Rosetta, but May as well.

The redhead became troubled over this sign.

_'But I can still see you, so doesn't that mean that I still belong here?' _The spirit noded.

'_Yes. But you haven't chosen yet.' _Unsure about what to do next Rosetta went to bed and fell a sleep. She loved the stage more then anything, but now it seemed that her new infatution with May could cost her that, but she wasn't yet sure just how serious it was. She knew exactly how much she loved the stage, but was unsure about the chinese. So with a heavy heart she decided.

_"I'll remain at the stage and stop anything else before I can no longer control it. I choose the stage."_

May in her room had similar thoughts, there where parts to her she didn't understand and this was one of them. Unlike Rosetta she didn't consider that she might have a real crush on someone. Not even her chinese proverb books could get her some insight into what happened. She desperatly tried to find a answer, but all the time she searched for it she came up with nothing and it had alreadly been morning and she still hadn't mentally progressed beyond yesterdays events.

_"I need help." _she thought, but who could help her in this regard? If she would have asked Sora she might have bumped into Rosetta, so she resorted to the other person everyone went when they had troubles.

Indeed she was the only one who could help.

The chinese just hoped she could help and got changed determined at the end of the day to have an answer. However as she opened her door she did it slowly in covertly just in case Rosetta was nearby.

She thanked the gods that she was so precatious as on the other side of the dormitory was the redhead standing waiting to be let in.

She closed the door as much as she could not to be seen but didn't close it fully as she couldn't take her eyes of Rosetta. But as Sora finally opened she hid behind her door and hoped she had not been seen.

A few minutes later she was sure Rosetta would stay longer and quickly made her way one floor lower where the only person she knew could help her in this regard.

Out of all the rooms this was the only one who had a doorbell and as it loudly rang she heard footstep running towards the door, but also a short yelp as that person seemed to have slipped and slammed into the door. Then after the female voice stopped whining she finally opened the door.

_'May?' _she said surprised to see the chinese. May still couldn't belive what she was about to do but she couldn't sit idle.

With her head staring in the ground she simply greeted the woman.

'_Sarah.' _

The british woman knew just too well how selfsufficiant May and was unsure about the visit.

_'Is something wrong?' _she asked which made the chinese look at her. Sarah was quite amazed seeing somewhat of a desperation in those blue eyes. '_Please help me.'_


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sarah's Room

As May entered she was quite amazed to see all the fighting equipment. It was the first time she had ever been here.

All that were involved at the stage knew that if you had troubles she would listen to them, and now aparently it was her turn.

Sarah had seen many hoplessly lost faces in the past, but May toped all of them.

Both sat down on the red couch and May despite having asked her openly for help didn't know how to explain her problem. The british woman saw how unconfortable the blackhaired girl was but they couldn't just sit there for the rest of the day.

'_So would you mind telling me what the problem is?'_ May looked at her realizing that she didn't know what exactly was the problem.

_'I'm not sure but yesterday, the show, then after that, I was very happy, we performed well, I liked the roles, I scared ...' _her babeling was interrupted.

_'Wait. Slow down. I don't get a thing you are saying.' 'Try to calm your thoughts whilst I make us a batch of tea.' _

With that the british woman left May for a short while to group her thoughts. Then when she returned with a platter she presented the cups of tea.

Oddly. altough the chinese wouldn't have felt insulted, there where two types of cups.

One quite lavish with a teaspoon, the other one a simple cylindrical chinese cup without a spoon. It was a surprise to her, she hadn't seen one in quite a while and as she tasted the tea she saw it was even in a native flavour.

Funny how diffrent cultures evolved similar traditions as problems usually in either England or China where solved over a nice cup of tea. The exquisite flavour worked wonders to calm May down and Sarah having her own cup was glad she enjoyed it.

_'Now are you ready to tell me what's going on?' _

May then rembered and it quickly brought a blush on her face. Sarah now understood the nature of her troubles, but still wanted to make her feel at ease.

'_Is the tea to hot?' _May shook her head.

_'No its not that, its something else.' _

Sarah put half a teaspoon of sugar in her cup. '_I've got time.' _

Maybe it was the traditionalflavoured tea or the unbearable question that burned it her, but her mouth was unlocked and started retelling yesterdays events. It was unusual for May to talk this much and so fast and quickly the british woman felt herself drawn to the story and overwhelmed but the events.

Nervously sipping from her cup when her mouth got dry she continued.

'_And there on the bench yesterday night we just looked at the sunset and then the stars. I was happy so was Rosetta and we thanked eachother for being partners. Rosetta told me she enjoyed the performing with me the most and I told her I was glad I met her. Then we just stared at eachother and I stroked her cheek. And after that I couldn't help myself, we where only inches away from eachother and we almoast ...'_ she went silent as her blush got more intens.

'_Almoast what?' _In a almoast unhearable voice May responded.

'_Kissed.' _

The chinese expected the older woman to freak out, but she just had a surprised look. So knowing Sarah could grasp her problem and would not walk out on her she continued.

'_We just stood there for a moment until I opened my eyes and saw just what I was about to do and quickly excused myself and left her... I left her... I ran away. After that I am afraid of seeing her and ... well here I am.' _

The darkcolored blond was amazed. Of course she had heard about countless infatuations along the years, but never would she have thought May to tell her, let alone it involving Rosetta.

_'I figured you could help me because I heard you and Kalos went trough something similar some time before I joined the stage. So what do you think my problem is?'_

Sarah was a bit amuzed, it was a tipical case of knowing the symptoms but not the disease.

'_Well its true that Kalos and I performed side by side whilst he was a magician, but if you say that what you are going trough I went trough with him then I think the answer is clear as day.'_

May's eyes filled with hope._ 'What? What? _Tell me!'

The british woman really was astounded just how little insight she had into herself.

_'I think its obvious that your like Rosetta in more then one way.' _

This was nothing like what the chinese expected, she might have settle to be emotional unstable or confused by the moments, but what she heard trew her off guard.

'_Are you saying I'm in love?' _

She couldn't even rember ever having pronounced love and hoped that Sarah was joking, but the woman just noded.

'_I can't belive this. I out of all people in love? Why me?' _she asked.

The british woman was quite amuzed because she noted just how flustered she became and how she wasn't disagreeing, just trying to understand.

'_Relax, everyone trips over love now and then, its who falls in love that should be concerned.' _

May found the small speck of wisdom intriguing.

'_How will I know which one I am?' _

Sarah got the two empty cups on the platter and left for the other room.

'_You'll know in due time.' _

May wondered wheter her newfound affections where as Sarah said a simple trip or something much deeper. Suddenly all events that had happened flooded her mind, how she cared for Rosetta in the hospital how she in turn was there for her at the funeral and finally how together they created a most wonderfull show. Now it seemed that she knew just why they had performed so well. Unbound for the time spent on the stage she expressed her desires which she never even knew existed. But even if she finally admitted to like her friend beyond partnerships she knew not how to progress beyond.

_'What should I do now?' _she asked as Sarah had come back into the room.

'_That you'll have to discover for yourself. The greatest blasphemy in romance is spoiling the game of love.' _

May looked a bit peeved at her as she was talking in proverbs. Sarah laughed at the looked she got from her but as she May was about to close the door behind her she added.

_'May?' _The chinese turned.

'_Never forget, every heart beats for more then one person.' _

The blackhaired girl understood what she meant and left feeling a bit better.

_'Thank you.'_

Sora's Room

Rosetta could have sworn she heard a door open as she was waiting to be let in by Sora and she suspected it to be May and as much as she wanted she couldn't bring herself to turn around and make sure.

This impalpable fear was one of the things she hoped to figure out and as always it was Sora who she turned for help. The lavanderhaired girl when opening the door didn't notice May who had quickly rushed to hide as the troubled face on Rosetta was much more disturbing.

She had seen her like this many times in the past, but she always despised anything that tarnished the redheads everpresent good nature and fiery character. Rosetta wondered how Sora would react and for the time being settled to just sit and gather her thoughts.

But only to her did she feel comfortable speaking about such things because doesn't one always as his older sibling for advice? And Sora was the only thing that she could call a sister.

Taking one deep breath she silently asked her friend.

_'Sora? Did you ever like somebody?' _

It just was too obvious where the redhead was heading. She always knew one day she would have this kind of a talk with Rosetta and despite not having had any solid relationships herself, she did have a knack for getting involved and bring couples together if she truly saw they fitted together. Sarah and Kalos and also Jerry and Kate where one of the cases. However if she didn't see a strong affection she would not just not get involved, but not even notice it at all.

But seeing the frightened, but glittering eyes she knew that this was more then Rosetta realized. However she was also curios to see if she would admit it to her.

_'Yes. I like many people, you, May, Layla, and all our friends, and I still do today.' _

Rosetta shook her head slightly.

'_That's not what I meant. I mean when you really like someone.'_

It sounded so childishly sweet hearing her friend talk about it. If Mia was here she probably would have been all over her trying to get any last detail, but to the redheads luck she was not here at the moment.

_'Are you telling me you like someone? Are you sure?' _she asked not wanting to be persistant, but still if her friend wanted her help she would have to come clean.

'_I don't know... yet. What do you think?' _

Sora felt a bit unsure how to react.

She knew someday they would discuss this but now that they did she had no clear idea on how to proceed, but as a performer she just found a quick way and hoped it worked. She took Rosetta's chin with her indexfinger and thumb and started tilding the head in many angles, humming curiously like a doctor. The strategy was simple, troubling Rosetta if it was obvious and it worked like a charm as the growing blush confirmed.

She had seen enough and gently patted her friend.

_'I think your pretty much in love.' _

Secretly the redhead hoped that to be her answer.

_'You really think?' _she asked with hope in her eyes.

Sora nodded. She could place herself in the redheads position and sympathised with her, everything must seem scary to her.

_'Now that we established that would you mind telling me who it is?' _

It dawned on Rosetta again and made her just as uncomfortable. To her it was no real problem, but telling others is what she dreaded as their reaction could range from approval to rejection, and she was in bane if they would abandon her.

But she couldn't just keep her feelings locked up this time as they where to great, the compulsion to admit more tantalizing then clouding it in mystery, so with her heart hanging off a thread she hoped that at least Sora would understand.

_'I don't know how it happened, I think I've felt this for some time and it has built up to a point I can't contain it. I really don't know how to tell you this, it seems so awkward to me too, but just as exciting...'_

'_Who is it?' _asked Sora getting impatient, but not out of lack of manners, she was just too curios.

Rosetta looked in the ground as if something in her head told her to be ashamed.

On Sora's response now rested if she continued what had started such a long time ago, so with a dim voice she silently but clearly said. '_... May.'_

The redhead still had her sight in the ground so she didn't see the surprised look on her friends face. Sora felt no disgust, but sheer amazement as this was the first time she had directly known someone who didn't allow gender to play against the mechanisms of love.

Back home in Japan same gender couples where generally dispised and most would consider them not capable of becoming reasonable adults. However if they made their relationship official they where regarded as integrated members of society and not be scolded. At least that was the point of view of the elders, the much younger generation where always fascinated with the subject.

To them it just was a strong show of what many considered ludacris and inexisting and was generally referred to as true love.

But Sora snapped out of it as her thoughts had wandered too far and she needed to return to the matter at hand. She saw clearly that Rosetta was as her not at all disgusted or confused, just afraid.

Vulnerable as the redhead now was she had gotten herself into one serious relationship and if she walked alone she would probably fail and end up heartbroken and suffering.

Wanting to exclude that possiblity Sora knew exactly what her friend needed and didn't hesitate to give it to her and with a hug that was just as strong as it was quick made sure to the redhead what her beliefs on the matter were.

_'I'm so glad for you. Whatever you do now don't back out now, you're in love and no one can take that away from you.'_

Rosetta was relieved and cried two warm tears. Knowing that Sora would support her decision she realized just how important it was to her.

_'Thank you.' _she said and left feeling better.

Whatever the outcome her unrelated sister would be there for her.

But there still was something on her mind left, even if she admitted to liking May in a way she never truly yearned for someone, what was next? How would she end up filling the gap in her heart, was the risk worth the reward? She still was unsure in that regard.

Sora was just to openminded and nice to object in that regard. Maybe she needed a second opinion, someone less involved but still close enough to whom she could admit.

Both girls for the rest of the day avoided eachother and decided to keep it that way for the time being. Neither was ready for anything else and still felt as if they were rushing things.

May's Room

_"I need a second opinion. Sarah is just too kind for her own good." _

May tried to make herself out. She just still couldn't fully belive that she was interested in Rosetta. But slowly she started to accept the idea and this awkward infatuation, but still didn't know whether to pursue it.

She heard of this many times and altough never showing interest in it found out just what a great impact it could have on someone. But who else could help her?

_"I won't call mother just after all that has happened and Meryl is on tour with her stundents." _

She didn't have much choice, there was nobody she could actually entrust something of this proportions. Leon would probably tell her to keep her mind on the stage and altough much more pleasent then before still was the cold and calculated performer.

_"That's it! They both came at the same time!" _May remebered what Mia told her. It was the last person she felt was superior to her and also had a uncanny ability to see past her rough edges. It was settled, but it already was too late to meet that person just now. Even tough the questioned burned within her she needed to wait, for now.

Sarah's Room

Never one to disrespect her guests or forget her customes the british woman sat and drank her cup of tea.

Sora however wasn't even paying attention to that as she needed to discuss how she would handle Rosetta

_'Are you sure you don't want your tea? I'll drink it if you don't want it.' _Sora interrupted.

_'Please listen to me I want you to know something. It's really urgent.' _

The british woman still was reflecting on her meeting with May, she always did like a good love story and this unlike the other seemed that it would lead somewhere.

_'What so important that we can't have tea?' _

Sora was starting to get frustrated she wasn't paying attention.

_'I think one of our friends might be head over heels in love.' _Now Sarah turned to her.

'_You know too? I thought she only told me?' _Sora was equally surprised.

_'She came to you too? She didn't mention that. I thought she wanted to keep in a secret. So do you think she should continue?' _Sarah noded

_'I think it already out of our control, it would be best if she played it out.' _

Sora wanted to agree but knew just how cruel other people could be.

'_It's not exactly your usual kind of crush you know.' _Sarah noded again.

'_I know, but both aren't usual kind of girls either.' _

The lavander haired girl however was worried far deeper because of another thing.

'_But we don't know if May feels the same.' _

If her friends love was onesided it could be heartbreaking even before it started but the british woman didn't understand what she was talking about.

'_Don't you mean Rosetta? We don't if she ...' _

Both women thoughts overlapped as they realized that all along they where thinking that they were talking of the same person.

'_So May came to you?' _Sora asked leaving Sarah just as pleasently surprised.

'_Yes. So I take it Rosetta came to you?' _

Sora noded, now both where overjoyed as they knew that both May and Rosetta had mutual interest in eachother. Now in theory there should be nothing against it, but the lavanderhaired girl remebered.

'_What about Kalos?'_ The british girl also realized.

_'That will make things more complicated, he has a strict policy on anything that could interfeer with the stage.' _

It was the only concern left, but it still was along way off, but it had the potential to ruin their careers at the stage.

_'We'll just have to see how it unravels itself, but belive me when I say that it may just be worth it this time.' _said Sarah with finality so that Sora understood not to interfeer.

The next day both girls woke up with anticipation courisng trough them and so their pursuit for any insight continued.

May called and arranged a meeting with the only person she knew would have some of the answers she seeked.

Rosetta also knew just one person who might just know what was going on, but she was was much closer and easy to reach. With both their rooms on the same floor from time to time each girl peeked making sure if the other one was around and finally the chinese dressed formal left the complex leaving the redhead free to seek her friend out.

Tranquillity of Awakening Orchids

A purple haired woman entered the strange complex and found herself overwhelmed by the boasting archtitecture and vivid colors.

_"It looked much smaller from the outside." _she thought as she was led to the inner most sanctum of the garden.

Locked away in here was a impressive pond surrounded by hundreds of orchids all tended by a small girl to busy to even notice her. It was surly a nice retreat from the chaos of daily life, but she was here for a purpouse, she had been called here.

_"I wonder if she forgot." _thought the woman spotting a stone bench to sit on, but as much as she tried couldn't get comfortable. However she tried seating herself the sturdy bench just remained what it was ... rocksolid.

But her focus was diverted as a voice called her.

_'Cathy ...' _

The woman turned and finally confronted the person who had arranged this meeting in the first place.

'_Finally May, I thought you bailed.' _

It also was the chineses first visit to this garden and was also calmed by the aura that surrounded this retreat, but she wasn't at all interested in the surroundings and quietly sat down next to the older woman.

_'So what is it this time?' _May was surprised how openly she was asked, it almoast felt like an interogation.

'_Am I that obviously troubled?' _

Cathy laughed, the girl couldn't hide her anxiety at all, slightly trembling not even looking in the general direction to where she was.

'_You never could act, but thats allright for a trapese artist like you. But yes, calling me personally to this place alone,a newly opened chinese garden. It doesn't get any clearer. So you got my attention, lets hear your story.' _

This rather rough approach was something May had in common with the woman, but she knew just what a skilled diplomat the director was and how easily she saw past deception. That was the reason she called upon her in the first place. If she could help her how to deal with the new situation she would not hesitate to ask and so started to retell her tale.

At first it sounded reasonably good to Cathy, she had heard few stories centred around friendships and tried not to criticise the sometimes obvious nature of the plot for this was a real experience not a scenario.

But as the tale reached its climaxe and May confessed the interest she had in Rosetta Cathy's was just dumbstruck. She fell of the bench in sheer amazement and asked.

'_Say that again?' _beliving her hearing was playing tricks on her.

May having now said it once didn't feel that unconfortable telling her again.

_'I said I think I've taken a liking to Rosetta.' _

Cathy got back on the bench and sighed.

_'That's what I thought you said. You really can pick'em.' _

May found her tone dissapointed somehow which made her worry.

_'Is there something wrong?' _Cathy sighed again.

'_Sarah went too easy on you. Yes there is something wrong.' _

The chinese was filled with suspiction of what the problem could be.

_"You in love with another girl." "It will end your career as a perfomer." _she tought as it seemed to be the most obvious thing that anyone would scold her about.

But Cathy found those minor detials and expressed her real concern in a quite loud voice.

'_You just ran away from her!?' _

The flowermaid who was watering her orchids shushed the woman with her indexfinger over her lips and Cathy obliged to lower her voice.

_'May, you can't just keep avoiding eachother for the rest of your life why don't you ... Ahhhh now I understand.'_ said the elder woman having reached a conclusion.

'_What?' _asked the blackhaired girl unsure what she was talking about.

'_You came to me for advice in love.' _

May promplty blushed, she wanted to find a solution to her yearning, but the way Cathy put it made it sound emberassing.

_'I thought so.' _she said.

She always did sympathise with May.

'_I just want to know what to do.' _The older woman raised an eyebrow curious.

_'Wait you like her don't you?' _The chinese wasn't sure about that herself.

'_She likes you right?' _May just answered.

_'I don't know.' _Cathy slapped herself over the forhead.

'_Come on, give me a break. You called me all the way out here in secrecy just to tell me your afraid of a little crush. I didn't think you where this indecisive.' _

This slight offense to her ego made May's eyes regain their former determination altough still having a blush on her face.

_'I know how I feel about her, I just don't know what to do next.' _

Cathy again smiled at her.

_'And now its the old May back. Your indecisive about being indecisive. Let's get everything in the open. You like her.' _

May noded.

'_Rosetta likes you.' _May answered as before.

_'I'm not sure.' _

Cathy continued

_'You want to see where this leads to?' _May noded again.

'_Then I think its clear as day what you should do.' _

On the verge of having her question answered the chinese was eager.

'_What? What?' _Cathy couldn't belive just how little she knew about the crushes.

'_You really are blind. Go and tell her just what you feel, she'll either aproove or reject you, either is better then not knowing at all.' _

Just how deep was her fear routed asked May herself at that moment, all this time this was what kept her away. The fear of being rejected was profoundly ingrained within her and was the last thing that kept her usual strength and courage locked. Cathy was amazed just how inexperienced she was and felt happy to have restored her, but added getting off and walking away.

'_Consider if the risk is worth the prize before throwing herself, because there is no way to turn back this time.' _

May understood that this time it was she who hesitated to confront someone as this time there was not just a competition or a lead role at stake, if she would dare on releasing her innermost feelings she would have to wager her most prized possesion, her heart.

Mia's Room

_'You sure you don't know where she went?'_ asked a tall girl frustrated hanging up.

_"I thought she would come and discuss the script. I wonder where she went."_

Her thoughts where interrupted as a knock came from the door and she replied even tough not knowing who it was.

'_Come in.' _Mia coming from her room was surprised who she found.

'_Oh Rosetta its you. Is there something wrong? Do you want to discuss the script?' _

The redhead made her way to the nearest furniture and took a seat.

The young writer noted the serious look in her friend.

'_Mia you always liked romantic stories didn't you?' _The strawberry haired girl noded.

'_Yes, the're so dramatic and most have such a beautiful ending. But why do you ask?' _

Rosetta still was unsure about revealing her secret to anyone else so opted to get her answers in another way.

'_I heard this story some time ago and maybe we could include some parts in the script.' _

Mia was surprised, the redhead never complained or wanted to change her stories, but as lead director she had to be open to new ideas wherever they may come from.

'_Let's hear it.' _

Rosetta took a deap breath and chose her words carefully not to give away her implications.

'_There where these rivals who battled it out daily ...' _she started retelling her events masking them in the form of a fable.

She spoke clearly and quickly, it was obvious just how deeply they were etched in her memory, but unlike the other times knowing that Mia had no idea this story was about herself made her feel at ease and showed just how enticing the past days events had been for her.

Captivated by Rosetta the story altough sounding like a fairytale clearly was built on realism, but on verge of her preception and trough the redheads eyes she saw just what the reason for the story was.

_'The warrior then euphoric after their last victory in battle shares a few lonly minutes with the sister-in-arms. It was in that time that somehow both had something together, not in common, but something that only together they created. He just as she didn't know just what it was and surrounded by the celestial bodies almoast kissed, but the warrior ran away from his comrad.' _

Mia interrupted as the obvious question popped put of her mind.

_'Did he run away in fear or just didn't feel the same?' _Rosetta sunk her sight into the ground.

'_I don't know.' _

Mia got up quickly pointing at her.

'_Ha! You gave yourself away. This story is about you!' _

Rosetta felt emberassed having been found out and hoped Mia wasn't upset with her because she hadn't been honest to her, but the director didn't mind, if that Mia felt a sense of victory having found her out.

_'So then what happened?' _

Rosetta was now uncapable of talking as poetic as she just did and quietly mumbled, but the strawberryhaired girl still heard clearly.

'_After that I didn't follow, I just sat there, I was equally unprepared and after that when ever I've been avoiding that person.' _

Mia had quite a dissapointment.

_'Oh well I guess theres no helping it, but I still don't get it why you told me this? If both of you blew your chance and are now afraid what do you want me to do?' _Rosetta looked up.

_'Tell me how to make it right. How can I tell if its worth it or not? How can I show her what I feel and make her feel the same way?'_ Mia raised her hand.

_'Slow down. First of all, you don't make someone fall in love with you, that would lead to an unhappy relationship. Secondly I can't tell you how you feel about that person, you'll have to see for yourself if its worth it. Thirdly ...' _Mia then rembered what Rosetta had just had.

_'Wait did you say her?' _

Rosetta's response again was lowering her sight emberassed.

Now Mia understood what had been one of the critical obstacles to her story, but that made the story all the more exciting. For this had been the first time anyone she knew confessed to having liked someone of the same gender. Of course anyone knew someone who heard about someone who supposedly was involved in this kind of relationship, but now firsthand in front of her was her first real case.

_'Wow.' _she said swooning picturing Rosetta with an equally cute girl which however brought the question to her mind.

'_So who is she? I bet she's really dreamy, is she smaller then you? ...' _

Many questiones posed Mia too fast for the redhead to answer, Sora was not the kind of person to have such girlish talks with, but Mia sure was.

'_So do I know that person?' _Then oddly a possiblilty dawned on her.

'_Don't tell me its ...' _

_'It's May.' _said Rosetta cutting her off.

She probably would have said Sora who she knew shared a deep bond with, or any other girl from the stage, maybe she had fallen to Anna's charms, but out of all people never did she consider the chinese. At first Mia was a bit repulsed.

'_May? Are you certain? I mean she's not the nicest person in the world? Couldn't you find someone more delicate?'_

Rosetta didn't like that kind of talk about her first crush altough knowing most of it applied still got up as her fiery temper revealed itself again.

_'You don't know her! She changed much in the last years.'_

Instead of being scared or upset about her outburst a sparkle hit Mia's eyes as she was now convinced.

_'You really do like her don't you? You just stuck up for her as if you were a couple already.' _

Rosetta's only answer was a strong flustered expression, but she couldn't deny it anymore and sat down again and asked silently.

'_You really think we could become a couple?' _

Mia's eyes widened at the question. It had been quite a shock hearing that there might be something between the two, but picturing them already together was quite a leap. It showed just how deep Rosetta's craving was, she wasn't interested in worshiping from afar.

However the strawberryhaired girl always did have a vivid imagination and she started posing them together. It seemed just so odd and unlikly which made it all the more intriguing. Even just picturing the two there was the obvious diffrence in appearence, both even she admitted where quite cute girls, but built in two diffrent ways which made them together looking quite complementary,

Rosetta lightly built and seductive, whilst May was generous formed and strongly built.

Thinking however how much had happened to May and Rosetta in the last time she saw that trough all the rough events they had had eachother. She also remebered the show which they had performed two days ago and saw that this was the battle from Rosetta's story, and she started to fit together the pieces.

So two days ago they had almoast indulged in their longing and since then it seemed the redhead avoided it. Two days was quite a short amount of time to build up a relationship, but she knew just how close they had been, the foundation for their love had been build in the last years and only now was it getting out of hand.

Out of all the love stories Mia ever read and ever wrote this somehow was the most amazing partially because of the odd couple, but what made it much better was that it was real, Kaleido Stage's real Romeo and Juliet. However she returned out of her thoughts as her mind was too far into what could be and told Rosetta.

_'It's possible, if you really love May you should definatly go and tell her. Then you'll see.' _Rosetta raised an eyebrow.

_'That's it? I expected much more from you. No words of wisdom?' _Mia shook her head slightly.

'_Not this time, you'll have to discover your own time, but in true love there is nothing complicated, there are no hidden signs and moves, no grand interpretation of every little word and action, there is just you, her and what both of you have together. But as simple as it sounds makes all the more difficult to get past that initial step.' _

Rosetta understood and somehow felt her fear just as keenly as she ever had, but now it was accompanied by a greater feeling of exhilaration. Neither seemed to take over her body and at the edge of these two contradicting emotions she was now ready to make her choice.

Fool had as always kept an eye on the conversation and had also seen May's earlier one. His cards now wouldn't help as she knew what was coming for them, but it was rather how it progressed that had him intrigued.

_"Funny how both asked a writer for a second opinion and the future also will also see a event that is similar at its core mirrored. With the hearts starting to beat ever closer in together the blood that runs trough it will now have to make its appearence. Tomorrow the last obstacle awaits. Blood of family is the last thing that stands between them."_

May's Room

_'I'm fine. Yes I'm going on stage in a few weeks.' _The chinese always detested calling her family because everytime she called one of the younger ones would pick up and bombard her with all manner of questions.

'_Don't worry I just want to ... No not today. ... Not tomorrow either.' _

May was getting frustrated, every one of her siblings wanted to have their turn, but she had more serious things to talk about.

'_Would you please get mother or father for me.' _

The younger brother on the other line obliged, but yelled after one of his parents with the phone still next to his mouth which meant that May was also on the end of that earpiercing scream. After a few minutes of waiting and after the deafness receded she heard her mother voice.

_'Is there something wrong?' _May felt better hearing her mothers voice.

'_You could say that, but I think its nothing bad, I don't want to talk this over the phone, you think you or father could come down here so we could talk directly?' _

The woman answered barely having understood with all the children in the background.

'_Well father will be heading down into town tomorrow for some buisness, I will tell him to go and see you.'_

May had hoped to talk to her mother in private, her father was much more imposing then she was and the news she had for him weren't that easy to comprehend.

But she also knew that after that she had was free to indulge in her affections as the hardest part would be over.

'_Thank you. Good night.' _May's mother in similar fashion replied.

'_Good night.' _

Then just before hanging up all the children in choir yelled out the same thing.

Sora's Room

_'Seems the big secret isn't so secret anymore.'_ said Cathy rocking in the chair at the table. Around her where Mia, Sarah and Sora.

'_Kalos already knows, as manager he needs to know, he said as nothing is yet clear he will stay put.' _Sarah continued.

Even tough nothing was yet sure somehow all four had a permonition that this wasn't going to be something temporary and wanted to help the girls in any way they could.

'_You know just how badly it will effect their careers if word spreads out.' _said Mia, it was the last problem the two needed to confront, but Sarah reassured her.

'_Don't worry about that, even if it does come out it wouldn't matter.' _

Sora was a bit confused, how could having a controversial pair not be reason for concern.

'_Why not?' _

The british woman chuckled a bit remembering.

'_Before you came to the stage there always was this rumour that Layla and Yuri where dating, after you and Layla completed the legendary maneuver you two where considered a pair, then you were paired up with Leon, its almoast like a unwritten law that the top pair is considered a couple.'_

She had never heard anykind of rumour surrouding her and being considered Layla's consort was quite emberassing as her blush hinted. But thankfully the moment ended quickly as the phone in the hallway rang.

Of course Sora was quick to jump to it still confused by what Sarah had said. Unlike Rosetta and May she never even considered liking someone more then a friend, let alone another girl, which made the two even more brave in that regard. She picked up the phone and answered in a friendly tone.

'_Hello. Who is this?' _

The voice on the other line seemed to recognize her voice and became extremely irritated.

'_Sora is that you? How could you? I thought you had everything under control.' _The lavanderhaired girl didn't at first recognize the voice.

'_Wait, who are you and what ...' _Sora gulped now she rembered the female voice._ 'Mrs. Passel?' _

Rosetta's mother was on the other end of the line and seemed also at wits end.

'_Didn't I leave Rosetta in you care? Is this how you watch after her?' _

Sora understood what she was so upset about and figured that Kalos must have told her. She couldn't blame him, as her agent and mother she had a right to know, but the timing was just aweful.

'_Please don't jump to anything, we still don't know if its what truly what she wants, we just have to let her ...' _

_'You'll be hearing from me.' _ended the angry voice and hung up.

The japanese girl never could handle spite like that and knew that Rosetta was in for a rough ride with her mother, but hoped that the redhead would find the courage to confess to May before that happened.

The next day May got a call from her father and arranged to see him. She was a nervous wreck all morning and chose her wardrobe carefully.

Normally she never was much for dressing up but now she was about to see her father, one of the persons she respected the most and on his reaction depended if she would follow her heart. At the end of the day she would have her answer and it all hung on the outcome of this meeting. Finally she decided and got dressed in a outfit which was mostly in a dark color.

May wanted to show her father that she still was mourning her grandmothers loss.

She also didn't want to be late and cosntantly was watching her clock, the finally she got out and walked to the cab she had called.

Rosetta had seen her friend all ready to head out and wondered.

_"Where could she be going?" _

But it didn't matter thought Rosetta as she decided that after she got back she would confess her feelings towards May and finally end the stalemate she now endured.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Beach Side View

The chinese had been here a dozen of times and it was the only locale she enjoyed going to. Also it was easy to spot and she expected her father to find it.

As she got out of the cab she spotted the family car in the parking lot and quickly rushed inside not wanting to leave him waiting.

Inside it wasn't hard to see him as the man dressed formally was sitting looking out to the seaside, already having ordered two cups of tea.

May's father had never been to strict to her or imposed his authority on her, but always she knew it was unwise to cross him and so almoast never raised a word against him, only if she was firmly convinced she was right.

And now one of those rare moments had begun as she would climb the last step.

The elderly man spotted his daughter as she got closer and was a bit surprised how bland she looked, where was his fisty stubborn daughter he loved so much?

'_Good day father.' _she simply said.

The man clearly saw that something was deeply concerning her and just how much she was eager to show her respects towards him. Only after he told her to join him and sit down did she take a seat. Not even the buisnesspartners he had met trough out the day were that nervous around him.

'_Is there something wrong?' _he asked, even a blind man could see how troubled she was, but beneath the bane that she expressed lied something, something he had never before seen in her daugher. May took a big breath and then started speaking not looking at her father.

_'I'm sorry to have interfeered with your buisnessdeals, but I couldn't talk about this over thephone.' _

She became silent, not wanting to continue only if he asked. The man was a bit surprise why all of a sudden she was quite, it was nothing like her, it just showed how much she was frightened.

'_May, I'm your dad, you know you can talk to me about anything, I wouldn't be a proper father if I didn't listen to all your problems and help you in any way I can.' _

This sentence made the chinese girl realize that there was nothing to fear, this was her caring father which altough having had some arguments in the past would always be there for her. However she wondered if that care would be lost by what she was about to tell him.

In the end was she about to trade Rosetta's love for the love of her family?

_'I've tried to talk myself out of this, but no matter how much I try I can't avoid this any longer.' _

May's father eyes widened it was clear what she was talking about and it made him quite happy.

_'May do you love someone?' _

The chinese girl blushed and noded emberassed, she would have preferred to talk with her mother about these sort of things, but her father would have eventually found out anyway so at least like this she could get past the biggest troubles first.

However his father did not yet know the full extent of her infatuation, but was happy hearing her daughter was starting to become interested in someone, he knew just how difficult she could be at times and how many never sparked any interest in her.

'_You think it's alright?' _she asked very shy seeing the happy expression on her fathers face. The man couldn't be happier.

_'Alright? I'm proud of you to have found someone. You have to introduce me to that person today.' _

May had a sad smile on her lips and lowered her voice as she always did when she was emberessed.

'_You know ...' _the last word was almoast unheareble. '_... her.'_

May's father at first felt a compulsion to get up and yell at his daugher.

_"Just what is she thinking?" _but then saw that this was the reason for her fear towards him.

But behind the fear and uncertainty he also saw the sparkle in her eyes, almoast unseizble, but still there. It was the first time he saw that in her and whoever that person was had truly captivated her heart.

His anger and disgust were in an instant washed away by just that simple look and replaced as before with that same parental joy.

If it is what she wanted and was what would make her happy then he as her father had to allow her the freedom of choice. But it took a while for him to realize who this person was, it was was obvious all along, of course he had heard about many of May newfound friends at the stage, but only one of them he had ever met.

_'Rosetta?' _

The chinese girl simply noded, but noted the change in her fathers face and it took a huge weight of her chest as he seemed to acknowledge her affections, but then added.

_'I'm not yet sure whether she feels the same, but I intend to find out, I just wanted you to know.' _

May's father realized just how much she respected him as she could have easily kept their relationship a secret for a long time, he was proud to have raised her to such honest way and altough many obstacles would lay ahead if she would follow this new path she new just what a strong girl he had brought up.

_'I understand. I'm glad you told me the truth.' _The man got up leaving May to do the same.

'_Well then, I have an appointment to get to and I'm sure you also have an important meeting to get to.' _he said with a smile on his face. The girl was relived.

_'Are you sure you're alright with it?' _

The man gave his daughter a warm hug.

'_No matter how it ends your family will always be there for you. We are the threshold of the way your heart chooses and we will oblidge to any path that may be.'_

The man left leaving May still a bit shaken after this meeting, but glad to have talked with her father firstly, family meant just as much to her. And now with his father's aprooval there was nothing left between her and Rosetta. But this last step was also the hardest, but after confessing to her family she was now more determined.

Outside the dorms

Rosetta had been wating for the last hour and a half for May to return from her meeting. She wondered what was taking her so long and she worried if May could be seeing somebody else.

In any case she was now set on confessing to the chinese girl when she would return.

But as she waited every minuted seemed to have turned into hours as her friend didn't return. She desperatly wanted to see May and also dressed lavishly in an attempt to impress.

As the evening progressed the sun started setting and everybody left for the stage for the evening show. Many asked why she was so dressed up and she just answered she was waiting for someone.

Mia, Sora and Sarah knew exactly what it was she was waiting for but didn't adress the subject and just whished her good luck.

After everybody left however she became more and more nervous as any minute May could return and then she couldn't turn back. In that time she walked nervously around trying to come up with something that would express her feeling just as they were, but she also wondered if she should give up.

Having no clear plan her heart stopped briefly as she heard a female voice calling her.

_'Rosetta.' _

After the short moment of fully stopping her heart began to violently beat sending a wave of heat trough her. It was too late now to give up so she turned to face her feeling.

But what she saw made that anticipation turn into dread as the woman standing in front of her was not who she had been waiting for.

_'Mama ...' _she silently said in surprise, but also dissapointed.

The elderly woman hadn't seen her daughter in quite some time and noted that she had grown to almoast her height, but the phisical maturity seemed not to have been accompanied by spiritual maturity thought the woman as she saw just how welldressed Rosetta was and how nervous she had been just a minute again, piecing together possible events she came with one conclusion and it brought up a rage inside her that she had hoped to surpress.

'_How could you do this? Haven't I raised you properly?' _

The redhaired girl started fearing that her mother would somehow have caught wind of her first infatuation, but she wasn't yet sure.

_'I don't know what you are talking about.' _

The woman became more infuriated and walked feverously closer to her daughter.

'_Don't play dumb with me. I know whats going on and to think that you where going to hide it from me. Kalos told me about you and May.'_

So it was confirmed that Sarah had told Kalos who in turn called her and informed her.

_'I wanted to tell you when the time was right. I'm not fully sure about this myself.' _

The woman still with a harsh tone grabbed Rosetta by the arm and started pulling in a fast pace.

'_Good.' _

The girl couldn't grasp what her mother was intending to do.

_'And to think I've sent you here in order to progress your career and be happy.' _

Rosetta was surprise just how much strength the elder woman had.

'_Wait what are you doing? Where are we going?' _

The woman didn't even pause or turn to her.

_'I'm ending your contract and taking you back to France. I never should have allowed to stay here in the first place.' _

Deep inside Rosetta was dumbstruck how easily and quickly her mother had taken charge of her life as she had done in the past, but now on the verge of discovering something more important then her career ignited a fire that had been dormant for some time.

_'No!' _she yelled out pulling her arm out of her mothers tight grip. She had done to far to give up, let alone leaving not out of her own will.

Rossetta's mother was straining not to hit her daughter to get her to realize, what in her opinion it was a mistake.

'_Don't you dare cross me, not after I have done so much for you. I won't let you waste your life on some girl.'_

Rosetta now felt a similar hatred builing up inside her.

_'What I do is my own choice now. I will pursue this on my own, I had hoped you would understand, but it doesn't matter.' _

At wits end the elderly woman couldn't belive how willfull her daughter had become and how easily she was defied by her.

'_Would you just listen to yourself? This won't lead to anything. Lesbians never become happy and wind up wasting their careers, you won't do the same.' _

Rosetta was on the verge of crying tears, but still was not intimidated by her parent anymore.

_'So this is what I am to you? Just another client? I don't care about my career if it costs me May. After all these years you haven't changed a bit. Your still reagaring me as a contract and are absorbed into your work.' _

Raising her hand pointing threatingly she continued.

_'Just because you and father never became happy together doesn't me that May and I will become the same.' _

Holding her hand close to her chest she added

_'Why do you stand between me and her? If this is about my career then you can fire me for all I care, as far as I see you are my agent and as such you oblidge to me not the either way around.' _

A short moment of silence and both just stared at eachother. The tension was building up to new heights.

'_Do you hate me just because I for once chose to do what I want? If there is no benifit for you do even you care?' _

Now it was the elder womans turn to surpress her tears, she always despised not having spent so much time with her daughter when she was small and now it seemed those lost years where acting up against her. Rosetta didn't intend to hurt her mother and seeing two lonly tears flow from her eyes that so much looked like her own made her experience a feeling of selfloathing.

The woman now with a shaky voice saw that she had commited too many mistakes to expect the girl to follow.

_'I do care, as you agent and as your mother. And as your mother I worry about my only babygirl. This will just leave you heartbroken and alone. How can I not interfeer?' _

The redhaired girl now saw under the buisnesswoman exterior she had known for the past years did lie a genuine care that wanted her to be alright, but that didn't excuse her harsh actions, however she didn't want to deepen her sorrow either and said with a now calm voice.

_'I am sorry if this is not what you had in mind for me, but you have to let me go in order to be happy. I don't hate you for what you did in the past and I don't want to cross you, but I will if I must. Maybe you don't see it, but for me this is worth everything, if not more.' _

It took a few minutes for both to fully calm down and wipe their tears of. The elderly woman recognized now just how many mistakes she had made in the past and even now she comitted one against Rosetta as denying her of the opportunity for happieness was indeed something cruel.

'_Are you sure that this is what you want, do you love her? Does she love you?' _

Rosetta now saw her old mother return, the one she had known the first years of her life, the one that cared and raised her and willingly taught her the diabolo when she asked her.

'_I know how I feel about May, but I don't know if she feels the same.' _

Before her mother could object that it wasn't worth it she added.

_'But I intend to find out.'_

In the seagreen eyes she had given the girl she saw just how deeply the infatuatuion went, it may been due to the fact it was the first, but it outshined most other couples so called love.

'_And I would really like for you to accept this way I have chosen. I do not ask you to support me, just still see me as your daughter.'_

The elderly woman was now certain that she was powerless to fight it and also overwhelmed to help her.

'_Then it seems I have no choice._ she said._ You've grown up a lot since you first came here and it seems the stage has not just given you your smile back, but something else.' _

Rosetta and her mother both felt relieved after their energetic argument and knew now that everything would be alright.

Before departing the older woman gave Rosetta a kiss on the cheek and left adding.

'_If it does fail come crying to me.'_

Even tough their bond had weakened over the years it was still there in the time of need and now besides Sora and her other friends she also had her mother to fall back on to and get back on her feet, something which she apreciated immensly.

Fool was amazed having seen both May's and Rosetta's encounter with one of their parents which at first was fates cruel hand against their union made both now realize just how deep their feelings went.The two cards, the Lovers and the Hanged Man joined by some invisble force now changed as the Hanged Man slowly started faiding and dissapreared alltogether.

_"The road is now clear."_

May from the locale after the dicussion held with her father didn't bother taking a cab and was running back towards the dormitory. It was quite a distance, but driven by the recent revelation she hardly got tired and as she neared her destination saw the reason for all this.

Rosetta she saw was slowly walking towards the edge of the building and then around it. The maintanance work had been finished some time ago so out of habit she must have taken that way, but the chinese realized where she was actually heading.

Also a bit mentally worn out Rosetta for the past moments reflected on the argument she had with her mother.

She couldn't remeber when she had fought with her like that and was happy that everything turned out well. Wanting to catch her thoughts she headed to the only refuge that was nearby, the lonly bench that had seen so much of her past and where almoast all intense moments with May had been shared.

Needless to say as she came around the corner was completly dumbfounded to see the chinese at the other corner of the building. As determined as both had been in thought about seeing eachother face to face altough quite some distance apart still envolped them with that same nervousness, but this time there was no dread, just anticipation.

Slowly walking towards the common point represented by the bench they took that brief moment during walking to study eachother.

It was rare to see either of them overdessed, but neihter complained at the beautiful sight. The same warmth seemed to start to well up inside of them as step by step they closed in on eachother and finally got to the bench where they took a seat. Just inches appart they felt a distinct and strong pulsation.

It was an overwhelming feeling and before both couldn't take anymore looked out to the sea from their vantage point.

The setting sun just as it was a couple of days ago, but this time still having some distance to go before it vanished under the horizon. The golden rays of light getting progressivly redder in color also dropped a shadow on the wall of the adjecent hall, the two siluettes of the girls clearly visble. The cool breeze coming from the city heading out into the sea was refreshing for both and in this silence both wondered what the other one was thinking.

Neither had any idea that in the last days they went trough the same troubles and symetrical as they had, came to the same conclusion. This was the final hurdle that opposed them but neither had brought up enough courage to say a thing and the silence coming was disturbing for both.

The silence broken when both said eachothers names in unison.

'_May .. Rosetta'. _

The synchronization was almoast impecable showed just how much their thoughts started to merge. The two blushed and looked away again after the small incident.

Why where they so shy around eachother? Surly this was not the way to succed thought both and strained to say anything, but Rosetta beat May to the first word and altough nervous knew that after the first initial word it would get easier.

'_May since what happened a couple of days ago I've been meaning to tell you that ...' _she stopped as she literally forgot her words.

The chinese was surprise to hear her stop mid-sentence and saw that flustered expression again. In all the other times she had seen it she found it adorably funny, but now it made her feel happy but also unsure and also made her blush as well.

_"Am I doing this?" _she pondered whether she could possibly be the reason.

Seizing the silence it was not the her turn to speak her mind.

'_I don't know how to tell you, but what happened then ...' _now she forgot how to end her sentence.

Never before had any of them been this nervous, nothing compared itself to this. Rosetta however now was the first one to awaked out of this awkward trance and continued, grasping her friends hand which made both even more flustered.

_'It meant a great deal to me, nothing had ever come close to what I felt. I would give anything for that moment to repeat itself, but I don't know how you would feel about it.'_

May now in the caught in the rush of the moment felt just what went on in her friend and remebered that frist time in exactly the same spot.

_'I ... It also meant a great deal to me, but I was scared and ran away.' _

Hearing that they felt the same away about the event made both realized something, something they had known since then.

In that moment altough both wound up frightened had been embracing eachothers affection. Now the question they had continusly posed themselves in the last days seemd pointless ,as whether their longing was mutual, they had known since then.

Rosetta saw just how useless their worry had been and trough and added.

'_We both were scared, I was equally unprepared.' _

Rosetta realeased May hand and placed it gently on the girls cheek. She felt the intense warmth coming from her.

_'But how about now? Are we still scared?' _

May found great comfort as she always did in the soft touch provided by Rosetta.

_'I don't know.' _she said.

It was again that moment as before when hesitation and anticipaion where struggling and they locked on the edge of both of them regained their right to choose. Having chosen to run the last time now there where no lingering doubts, no concern over their friends or families opinion and they opted for the other possibilty, for which both yearned.

Neither sensed who had initiated the move, but almoast instinctivly their faces started to close in eachother. On the wall of traininghall the sillutes also followed and inch by inch got closer.

Altough for Rosetta this was going to be her first kiss, May was equally unsure having never shared and affectionate one with anyone, but as they where only moments away both were to enticed to worry, but it wouldn't work both would be ireversibly crushed..

With the pulsation of their hearts getting faster and their breaths crossing as they did before both recognized the moment. And so with the craving now unbearable for the first time in eachother lives they shared a kiss.

The intensity of the moment had been like nothing either had exprienced before, as softly and slowly their lips glided, everything around them receded, for in this moment there was only the two of them.

Everytihng around had lost focus and sense as reality itself seemed to bend and wrap around them driving the two even closer. Not just on a spritual level, but also on a phisical did it happen as their bodies too yearned for eachother.

Bound together trough their lips as they were, this was the moment when their desires and feelings eclipsed fear and hesitation and in that instant they felt for the first time, their hearts beating for more then themselves.

Neither had even thought it to feel this exhilarting, not even the stage could give them this distinct feeling of desire and being desired. In their heads bloomed now a series of memories and revelations as they rembered the past events. How the two at first hated eachother, how they became the fiercest of rivals, how then they turned to the best of friends and how now they had reached the climaxe of it all.

The blood rushed now trough their veins with incredible speed and heat, unlike they ever felt before. They would have indulgded in the tenderness of the moment indefinatly, but both felt as they they were stariting to become unable to cope with the intensity of their first kiss.

Pulling away was not as aweing as they had anticipated, because now they knew that they would always willingly repeat it.

Everything they had done in the last months together had led to this and now that finally they recognized eachothers affections.

Every choice, every laugh, every tear all summed up to this one moment that neither would ever forget and cherish for the rest of their lives.

_'It seems we are not scared anymore.'_

Rosetta smiled and was still feeling the heat and amazement of their first kiss. Both at first suffred temporary vertigo as the world around them bloomed up again and they rembered where they were.

Now all that remained was to confess what had happened in the last days and both where amazed how similary they had approached the problem, how they where willing to cross their families for eachother, how much they worried.

For the remainder of the day, that had turned night, they openly expressed their opinion on the new situation and as it had become too late they returned to the dormitories where just before parting stopped for a moment.

As if wanting to check if it hadn't been just a unique case they shared another kiss and it was just as intense as the other one. It was too late for anyone to spot them so they felt completly at ease and then parted not saying another word.

Before they would just wave to eachother, it was their childish ritual.

Both now wondered if a kiss would become their new ritual and deep withing they dearly hoped so.

Rosetta's Room

The redhead could still feel the euphoria of the moment she had just shared with May and altough getting progressivly weaker that feeling would remain forever etched in her memory. The only other thing that came close to it was performing with Sora the legendary maneuver, but unlike the great act that kiss she knew could be repeated.

This sort of happiness got her into a very good mood even for her bright nature. Caught still on that tender moment and drunk with revelations she just couldn't get any sleep and was continuosly humming the same refrain.

Fool slowly flew trough the window looking seriously roughed up, mumbeling to himself.

_'These kids ... if I wasn't a spirit already they'd get me killed ... Oh Rosetta ... What are you doing up so late?' _

The redhead seeing him pieced together he must have been busy elsewhere to spy on her and couldn't wait to tell him the news, but reconsidered and decided to get him into normal chit-chat then stun him, the shock would be amplified in this way.

'_Who do you mean 'these kids'?' _

The spirit couldn't even float as tired as he was and landed on the table and started to slowly walk on it stretching his arms exahausted.

'_The newest members, I'm telling you those kids have no head on their shoulders. I'm glad you or Sora weren't the same, but you did reckless things too back then, but now.'_ He really emphasized the word now.

_'Now I really have to get involved and push things out of their way. I miss the day when I just told you to watch out and humour you ocassionally, but none can see me, but they act as if they are stars already. Kids these days.'_

Having got his frustrations out the spirit now rembered.

_'So how did things go, isn't today you should have met with May? With all the comotion today I had left after you talked to your mother. Did everything go as planned?' _he asked with a stupid smirk hoping to get the redhead flustered again, but unlike he expected she just smiled content.

Still Rosetta did not want to hint just how happy she was and kept her grin mild.

Fool always liked hearing the stories of the people he looked after. The years after Arlon's death he had practicly been alone and after he had been alone for the first time since he became spirit of the stage and just a simple talk with friends became a something he deeply enjoyed.

_'Well we met shortly after I had sorted thing out with mother and then walked to that lonly bench.'_

Wanting to somehow spark embressment and have a laugh he tried to provoke her, altough knowing how unwise it was.

_'So what did you two do there?' _

Still Rosetta refused to give in to his game even with tough squatting the spirit started to sound just as fun as this game. Fool walked casually around the table too sore to lay down just yet.

_'You know, this and that, we met, we talked, we confessed ...'_ she continued in a stale voice which started to bore the little man.

_'We kissed.'_

That line made Fool now trip and fall facefirst onto the hard wooden surface of the table.

'_You did what?' _

Jawdropping was the word that probably described Fool's state as he was shocked beyond belief. He knew it would have come eventually, his card fortold him that, but he had not expected it to happen so soon and without him seeing.

'_And I wasn't there?' _

He slapped himself over the forhead.

'_I can't belive this!' _

If he had been stressed out just a moment ago he now was insane as having missed a tender kiss between the two girls was something he had toyed with since he found out about the two.

Rosetta smile grew even bigger as she saw the spirit curisng himself.

_'Yes it was unbeliveble, two times too.' _Fool was now genuinly angry he had some pretty colorfull words at the tip of his tounge, but reminded himself of his manners trying not to go into a rampage.

The redhead having annoyed the spirit as much as she could have settle not to leave him depressed.

_'Don't worry I'm sure it won't be the last.' _she said starting to play with the thought herself. Fool's hope was restored and he laughed soflty seeing how Rosetta had gotten slightly mischieveous.

_"Tomorrow is another day." _though Fool and went to bed, but he didn't know that the same thought had also crossed the redheads mind.

Never had she before had such a anticipation for the next day, but she had suffered enough to this point so she decided for once to enjoy it. After that Rosetta got to sleep only then realizing just how much today's events had taken out of her. Her sights had been set on confessing her feeling and then moving on as she had expected to be rejected, but the opposite having happened she was overflowed with happiness, the only thing keeping her awake for another couple of hours.

May's Room

_'I can't even tell you how happy I am.' _said the chinese energeticly talking into the phone, feeling the need to express her joy to her family.

At this time May's mother was at first annoyed to be awakened at such a late hour, but hearing how May had finally met someone she honestly loved was something which made every mother happy.

Altough still premature having only expressed their feelings the older woman knew just how her daughter never would have chosen somebody she really couldn't have a bond with and altough trough the years it started to seem she might never find someone like that, now her worry was gone.

But in the end it had been true, no man could have ever pleased her, but Rosetta was no man at all and if it what would make her daughter happy she must have been crazy wanting to interfeer.

However at first the woman did not belive when her husband told her now she knew it was more then confirmed. For about an hour May talked exhilarated and spoke every little detail that crossed her mind important or otherwise. Her mother couldn't even answer as she didn't even get the slightest chance of answering, but finally the girl had run out of anything to say and stopped gasping catching her breath.

May's mother laughed, rarely having seen her like that and just added.

'_I'm happy for you.' _Then ended hung up._ 'Good night.' _

May said the same and also hung up. Her throat had started to get slightly sore after all the talking and she settled down and also decided to go to sleep just like Rosetta did, tired to oblivion, but too happy to sleep, but fatigue won, at least for this night and she too entered slumber.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day at an early hour only Sarah had been awake with her usual practice. She had had a big performance last night, but she was always one to keep a routine despite being a bit worn out like everybody.

But martial arts to her was like a morning coffee and she was quick on her feet practicing outside. However she was not as alone as just before the crack of dawn someone had joined her outside.

It was May not at all tired, she usually was an early bird, but no one ever topped Sarah, until now. The british woman was overjoyed hearing that it had finally worked out and apologized having told Kalos, but it had been the right thing to do in her position. May understood and was happy, because if Rosetta and her mother had not argued as they did she might have hesitated.

But the conversation truned as the chinese asked a favor.

_'What do you need that for?' _

The blackhaired girl never resorted to asking, she always wanted, but knew that rudeness wouldn't get her what she wanted.

_'Please, just this once, I'll have it back to you in a minute. Take my word, you know I wouldn't do anything irational.' _

Sarah noded._ 'That's true, but it still isn't allowed.' _

Seeing the chineses hopes and plans foiled was something she hated so she easily reconsidered.

_'Oh very well. This one time, get it back to me in ten minutes and what ever you do don't give it to one of the newcommers. I don't trust those kids more then I can throw them.' _

May understood, the rookies that had come this year lacked much, but never ceased to get into trouble, it seemed to follow in their footsteps and if what she had just got would fall in their hands it could have the potential to do cause upset among the crew.

On the designated floor she finally was at her destination and opened the door with the keychain obtained from Sarah. After she searched high and low and found the orignal keys of the owner of the room was quick to get out and throw the universal keychain back to the dormsupervisor at bottomfloor.

_'Thanks.' _she said then resumed her mission.

Of course it was Rosetta's room where she so graciously let herself in and had planned something. But just before she got started she took a quick peek in the bedroom to make sure her friend was still soundly asleep.

She slowly opened the door and there on the bed layed out sideways almoast like a feline was the redhead, the one person that had captured her heart and now refused to release it.

This calm and tranquillity about her was also accompanied by a certain innocence, but also hidden strength.

Angels May admitted she never really belived in them, but here is what she considered the next best thing. However this simple checkup to see Rosetta if was still asleep turned to a examination as once she set her eyes on the smaller girl she felt uncapable of averting them.

_"Well as long as I'm here." _she thought. In the past she had had the occasion to study the girl, but now having entered a relationship with her it made her regard this adorable creature with a new sense of awe and enchantment.

At first she didn't hear it but getting closer she to her surprise heard the redhead silently mumbeling in her sleep. Most of it was silly drabble, curious but not sensible, but she kept repeating. 'It doesn't matter.'

May wondered, but then rembered her original objective. But just as she was about to leave the room the phone next on the counter started to ring.

If Rosetta would awakened by it would foil her scheme and she couldn't have that and quickly took it before disturbing could her friend and quickly got out and threw it down to Sarah briefly yelling. '_Catch!'_ before returning to the room.

_"Now it's time to work." _

A couple of hours later May found out that curiously her friend was a very sound sleeper as all the noise she made didn't even make her flinch, if that she started talking louder in her sleep.

May found it funny and most of all adorable hearing the senseless talk coming from her and always felt exhilarted hearing her name, altough in an absurd context.

Two hours later and she was done, her plan was simple, but in her opinion well motivated and she hoped Rosetta would apreciated it.

Sitting quitley on the bed observing her she couldn't help but be reminded of the time at the hospital. Looking back she realized that her newly expressed affections had been present even then, if not longer. Maybe if she hadn't been so rough she might have seen it since then, but she now knew that Rosetta liked her truthfully, rough edges and all.

With the noise from Sarah now getting louder and the youngest members always starting a small riot in the morning it wasn't long before the redhead started tossing and turning. May was trying not to give herself away at the foot of the bed.

Rosetta always had a difficult time getting up, but once started only utter exhaustion could stop her. Rubbing her eyes and focusing her senses it wasn't long before she felt another presence and flinched in surprise.

'_Ah! Oh god, don't do that again.'_ May apologized.

_'I'm sorry, but aren't you at all curios why I am here?' _

The redhaired girls smile showed itself again and even in these early hours of the morning was as bright as ever.

'_I think I can imagine ...' _That comment also triggered a smile from May, but it still was her second reason.

'_But wait! How did you get in? I locked the door.' _

The chinese struck a proud pose.

_'You think I measly door can stop me? How else would I have gotten in? I took it down.' _

Rosetta jumped out of bed almoast furios.

_'You did what?' _Then however leaving the room she saw her door to be intact and heard the chinese yelling after her laughing.

_'I was kidding.' _

As May joined her in the livingroom she was not met by the same amusement from her friend.

'_What the? This isn't my room.' _

May started laughing harder._ 'You could say that, but its just more tidy now.'_

The redhead was surprised. Everything was in impecabel order and in the last days being troubled as she had been she hadn't been capable of maintaining her room, altough she never had been skilled in this regard anyway.

The dishes, her clothes, even the furniture was cleaned to perfection and aligned properly.

Still early in the morning she had a hard time thinking straight and it took her a while to realize.

'_Wait. Did you do this?' _

May noded. '_Who else?' _

Rosetta didn't want to sound impolite, but just couldn't grasp her thoughts.

'_Why did you do this?' _The chinese eyes widened as it was not what she exactly expected, but she enjoyed these little outburst as she ever did.

'_I know just how sloppy of a housekeeper you are and with the last days as troubled as they were I was sure this place would have declined, and the last thing I wanted today is to loose you to housework. Now that everything is clean you can spend the rest of the day with me.' _

It sounded more like an order then a conclusion, but Rosetta now having grasped the motive behind the blackhaired girls actions found it quite straightforward and also romantic in some strange way.

_'Thank you very much.' _she said with the wide smile returning and gave May a cheerfull kiss on the cheek. May was a bit dissapointed, she had hoped for more, but she also thought._ "The day is still young." _

After the redhaired girl got changed however they had a urgent matter to adress. Rosetta picked up on her seriousness and there where some things that had to become clear now that they had finally entered a relationship.

'_Do you think we are rushing things?' _

The redhead was about to yell at her how she could think like that, but then she calmed down as she added.

'_Because I think we aren't.' _

So she just silently noded, her concerns where somewhere else.

'_What about the others? You think they are ready to know?' _

The chinese hadn't even thought beyond her and Rosetta and took a moment to consider, even tough the awkward looks wouldn't get to her they would make the whole thing a lot more unconfortable and they didn't want to get into that just yet.

'_I don't think I'm ready for that, how about you?'_

Rosetta also didn't want to spoil their first day like that, however they knew that Sora, Sarah, Cathy, Mia and Kalos already knew they wouldn't dare whisper a word without their knowledge and for the time being those were enough.

_'I think its too early.' _

Both agreed for time being to keep their relationship a secret, but neither had ever been good at subtilty or deception for that matter so it wouldn't be long before the world would know.

'_Well then lets go and have breakfest.' _The childish tone and slight anticipation worked wonders to get the redheads mood and quickly brushing besides May also have her a soft but quick kiss.

Now the day really had started for the chinese and both realized that their love was not just one of a spiritual nature, but of a phisical nature as well. Neither at least alone had anything to against it and to them just this simple gesture meant just as much as heartfilled words. Either accesible there wasn't anything else they wanted.

With Rosetta both headed downstairs, they always ate together whenever possible as who knows what Sora got herself into by the time it was to eat. As top star she had many responsebilties and couldn't spend the early hours with any of her friends. New contract, production, members and problems and all needed Sora's attention.

Altough Rosetta didn't like it and at first refused to eat without her present, it was May who changed her mind claiming at that time to watch out for her partner. Over time it became a habit and now it was a something neither could think out of their routine.

Strolling down to the messhall both somehow felt this urge as to open a particular subject, but neither could and instead just enjoyed eachothers company. Somehow the world seemed brighter and old worries seemed forgotten, even the same old cafeteria food tasted like a five star meal.

For a while they didn't do anything else but eat and if someone would have watched them they might have thought the two had argued over something, but nothing could be further from the truth.

But even the enjoyable silence as both started talking as they always did, carefully avoiding that particular suject in public, but trying trough wordgames to coax something out of the other that would hint towards it and maybe recive a flustered expression.

However both where especially on the edge today and neither won, tough the game was fun.

Not even really starting their meal and from outside came Sarah running and yelling at the two.

'_Don't touch that food.' _

A few moments later came Sora panting, the british woman must have been really motivated if she had outrun the lavanderhaired girl.

'_What's wrong?' _asked Rosetta not understanding what was going on. Sarah promptly answered with a commanding tone.

'_Forget breakfest, we're taking you out to celebrate the occasion.' _

_"Occasion?"_ thought the two girls then reconsidering and blushing sligthly.

_'We?' _asked May wanting to be sure this wasn't going to be something that will be jumping to far ahead.

Sora counted on her fingers.

'_Me, Sarah, Mia and Cathy, thought it would be a great idea to take you out to eat.' _

Sarah cut her off._ 'It's not even open for debate.' _and she grabbed May and pulled her out of the chiar leaving Sora to do that same with Rosetta and after the sublte extraction outside waited Cathy and Mia by the little red Mini.

How six people would fit in it was a mystery to the fresh couple, but if it was a excuse to be squeezed closer together why should they complain? And indeed once in the car they where quite close Rosetta almoast sitting in May's lap.

It was quite and enjoyable ride and they were greatfull no one had seated themselves between them, but being the focus of attention was still emberassing. At least it was a restricted group which they knew and it made them eventually feel at ease.

Mia sitting in the front couldn't help but constantly check upon the two and then rembered having brought her camera to comemorate the event and took some pictures of the two squeezed between Sora and Sarah. Then however she vowed not to show them to anyone or put them on the website, especially after what happened to Anna.

The carride took them to a place that apparently newly opened and it looked quite fabulous and extravagant.

_'My treat.' _added Sarah getting out leaving the two to follow.

Yellow Palm

Being relativly new the restaurant was not yet fully occupied so they got a table quick and where suggested to dine on the terace. Of course they accepted and quickly made their way.

After Sarah had informed the other three conspirators of the succes they wanted to comemorate the moment in their very own way. All six dressed causually looked misplaced in such a luxurious restaurant, but nobody seemed to mind, today was the new couple day and nothing would ruin it.

At a round table all took a seat and of course didn't dare sit between the two. Sora and Mia even distanced themselvles a bit to emphasise the new pair which made both emberassed as ever. As the waitor came and was ready to take their order Mia practiced her acting skills and performed a very lavish customar even using her native accent.

_'We shall have the glazed Flesh of Paradise, for drinks bring us a Heimweiher red wine and ' _

Cake!' shouted Sarah interrupting her act.

_'Bring us cake, the number nine.' _Mia didn't like being cut of and argued with her having lost the former accent.

_'Would you just let me finish?' _

Sarah responeded not seeing the problem

_'As long as I'm paying I get to decided so a number nine waitor.' _

The man noded and said it would be there in a minute. As he walked away she added.

'_And six cups of tea.' _Sarah continued shouting, then Cathy stepped in._ 'Make that five and cup of coffea.' _

It wasn't exactly the way one should behave in such a high-class locale, but if they put on a little show it would make May and Rosetta feel at ease and they quickly forgot that this whole celebration was dedicated to them.

'_Well as long as we're here might as well discuss the scrpit.' _said Mia._ 'I think we have the ...' _

A long discussion followed and everybody but the young couple followed. Cathy was sick of the fairytale romance Mia had planned, it should be something more special for May and Rosetta's first co-starring and a simple damsel in distress just wouldn't suffice.

Sora tried her best to remind them to be quite as they might get kicked out of here, but Sarah always did want to skew the uptight etiquette of such a places, she might never get another chance.

As much as Cathy and Mia argued they just couldn't agree. Usually the strawberryhaired girl would give in, but when it came to romance she had her strict guidlines.

The tense atmosphere however was momentarily interrupted as the cake was finally served. Sarah was the most eager and couldn't put in words just how good the cake was. The jolly bunch also enjoyed the expensive cake, but even with their forks in their hands continued to debate various scenes.

Sora would not be in the following shows, but expressed her concern about who should go on stage. Some of the new recruits were just too umpredicteble.

Sarah didn't complain, she got her song and was content having it midway trough the show, it was just as usual. After another energetic arguments both Cathy and Mia stopped arguing over the script and settled down to talking ordinary things.

However even with a mouthfull of cake the elder director started giggling. She was starining not to spit or choke, but she noticed something which aparantly was pretty funny.

Poking Sarah with her fork she drew the attention on the detail and the woman almoast choked on her tea as she too noticed. May and Rosetta didn't understand what the comotion was about, neither did Sora and Mia, and the young director was the first to ask.

'_What's so funny?' _

That question triggered a loud and infectious laugh and as it subsided Cathy was the first to speak up.

_'I didn't expect Sora to see, but it seems you're are blind too.' _Sora didn't understand a thing.

'_What is it?' _

Another round of laughs from the elderly, but now not that mature women. Finally getting too tired to continue they resumed their cake and finally Cathy enlightened the two.

_'Just how blind can you to be? May?' _

The chinese felt as her heart quickened.

_'Yes?' _

The elderly woman tried to supress her laughter and starined to speak.

'_Since, when did you become lefthanded?' _

The chinese now really flustered, followed by Rosetta, both seeing they had been found out. Everybody had been eating at the same time, but from the start Cathy noted May who was sitting to Rosetta's left was keen on eating with her left hand.

At first neither Sora nor Mia realized and it took them a while to figure it out. Why would May solely eat with her left hand?

Finally Mia and Sora realized too which made the already flustered girls blush further.

It had been hidden under their noses all the time, but in the heat of the conversation and with the decked table layed out and the couple sitting almoast opposite to the other four, May's right hand had grasped Rosetta's.

Mia found it extremly cute and romantic holding hands when they thought nobody was looking. Sora had to agree, but tried to make their emberassment milder, now that they were together, why should they be secretive? It just showed how unprepared both were to confessing to the world, but how deeply they yearned for eachother as they apparently couldn't last half and hour without making contact in some way. But just as quick as the joke popped up it died down.

However in all that time and after the others had stopped swooning over them, not once did they let go of eachothers hand. It was just one of the many ways to express their affections to eachother.

But as the festivities ended so did their moment. They still didn't feel confortable being seen by other people, but one day they hoped they might.

In the carride back the two stopped, even surrounded by close friends they didn't want to reapeat the earlier scene. Now however with their hands holstered their palms itched and their fingers nervously tapped as not being complemented by another palm it seemed to lost any other purpouse.

Despite the small incident both did have an enjoyable time and having discussed the script their new show was just under two weeks away. With their newfound relationship they wondered just how well they would preform together. If after their first performance in the traininghall they realized just what there was between them, what would follow after the real show?

Back at the dorms the two parted the itch in their palms almoast unbearable.

'_Aren't you coming over?' _asked May. Rosetta at that question sprung a idea and was keen to put it into practice.

_'I'll just get changed then join you.' _

Even these small comments where enough to provoke a smile form May.

_'Alright then. _And then added._ Don't keep me waiting.' _

Rosetta noded amuzed, subtility really wasn't the chineses strong point, but she had other plans for them and after seeing the girl close the door to her room quickly scurried to Sarah for a favour. The british woman still felt the taste of the exquitiste cake and as the readhead told her about her idea she was a bit surprised.

'_Didn't you have enough.' _Rosetta shook her head.

_'It not about that, please I really need your help. Call her and tell her ... '_

May was constantly checking on the clock on her wall and was impatently tapping on the table where she was sitting at.

No more then five minutes had passed and already she couldn't stand being by herself. They had been spending the day together, but with their friends also present they couldn't talk openly without getting themselves flustered.

One day she would be more confindent in this regard, but it clearly wasn't going be today. As much as she wanted to get things done herself, this were one of the rare times where patience would be needed. As she heard a rining she quickly jumped up and rushed to her door, but then remembered that she didn't have a doorbell and realized it was the phone ringing.

Whoever on the other line was would get a piece of her mind as soon as she answered.

She was burning with anticipation and longning and now someone had nothing to do then to interrupt her.

'_What the hell do you want?' _

On the other line Sarah was a bit surprised, normally people answered with a who is it?.

May quickly apologized altough she still horribly annoyed.

'_I'm sorry I didn't know it was you. ... Say that again? ...' _

Now it didn't matter who it was she was talking to as the news she had just recevied made her even more angry.

_'I can't belive this. What? Now?' _Sarah despratly tried to explain to her that at the stage waited someone who wanted to see her about the show and who had announced a meeting a long time ago. May for a moment had to consider her priorities.

_"If I stay I'll have the chance to spend some quality time with my girlfriend. But if I don't go to that guy I might end up losing the show and Rosetta would never forgive me for having ruined our first costarring." _

The chinese was immensly headstrong, but common sense got to her and she quickly left, the faster she went the faster she could return. Determined as she was running was the only option for her and she sprinted out of the building.

_"Let's get this over with." _

But whilst running she rembered her previous thoughts and also realized what her inner voice had just said.

_"Girlfriend? ... Now theres a word I never pronounced." _

This little run made her regain her calm and also made her see just what Rosetta was to her, her girlfriend and so much more.

Rosetta sighed in relief and noted how fast May left the building. Her plan was taking shape, but seeing how quickly her friend was running she knew she only had a few minutes at her disposal.

'_Quickly Sarah, she left the door open.'_

The british woman had a big bag with unknown contents and strained to get it trough the door.

_'Where do you want this?' _The redhead promptly answered.

'_Here on the this round table.' _She then helped the older woman unpack and set up everything.

With everything done the caramelhaired woman left whishing her luck, but also adding.

'_She'll have my goat when she finds out...' _

Rosetta didn't even pay attention as she was making last minute adjustments.

_"I can't belive this! First Sarah tells me to quickly meet this guy at the stage, but the place is locked for the night. If this is another one of her practicle jokes, we'll see who will be laughing." _

_"I told Rosetta not to keep me waiting and now I am keeping her."_

That thought troubled the chinese, she knew it wouldn't end their relationship, but she couldn't stand having her dissapointed. Back to her room she remebered having left the door unlocked, but also remebered having left the light on.

'_Is anybody there?' _she asked cautiosly looking around then seeing a small flame lighting one candle slowly lighting the whole room.

'_Rosetta?' _The chinese was surprised what she saw. Barly a few minutes had she been out and in that time the redhead set up a small round table, with fancy sheets cuttlery and other things.

The scene was something she would not forget so easily.

_'What are you doing?' _Rosetta laughed softly.

_'Isn't it obvious? I prepared us a proper dinner, with all the comotion we just had a piece of cake, we both need a good meal. Just consider it me returning the favour for what you did this morning.'_

Maybe the redhead should have rephrased as somehow to the chinese that sentence didn't sound at all good.

_'Don't be foolish, I didn't do it as a favour and I don't want you returning it.' _

She pieced together that the earlier call must have been her idea and would have found the gesture nice if they had been only friends.

'_I did it because I love you.' _added the chinese, having spoken without considering, but she spoke what she truly belived.

For a moment Rosetta was stunned having heard May pronounced love and refering to her.

Of course she had hoped that was how the blackhaired girl felt, but she didn't want to rush things and in such a short time it all became frightning again, but now the promise of love was something which overshadowed everything.

It should have just been a simple dinner between a fresh couple, but it became something much more. May also was surprised by her choice of words, but knew them to be true. However having said them she wagered the most precious thing she posessed, not her heart, but the relationship with Rosetta.

If she wasn't ready to return her affections then now and here would their first love end. The redhaired girl now trapped again in awe over uncertainty remembering the last days events quickly saw how much it progressed and even this dinner was part of her plan to explain how deep her affections went.

This time there was nothing to stop her and she said with a heartfilled voice, but also strangly aluring.

'_Then I did this out of the same reason. I love you too.' _

May's eyes widened, so it was true then, there was love between them and having pronounced it between them sealed the bond between their hearts. Rosetta felt as she had made the right choice and altough having decided for herself didn'd find it as difficult as she expected it, as if someone wanted them to remain together, god, fate or the universe, it didn't matter who it was as long as the result was the same.

Both would have liked to share and intimate kiss here and now, but rembered the prepared table. The round table was quite small and the two plates where cramped with cuttlery and one candle on the tiny surface, which however meant they where an armsreach away. They started eating and slowly talking, until now they always blushed intensivly when talking about their bond, but now having openly admitted to love oneanother it seemed to have changed them.

It was bizzarly funny how it was pronounced between them, both had expected some romantic scene out of a fairytale, but now having gone trough them, the surroundings didn't matter as long as the outcome was unchanged. After they finished May thanked for the gracious meal and as Rosetta got the plates to the sink she asked, slightly playfull.

_'What? No dessert?' _

After their celebration with their friends neither wanted to ever see another confection, but as Rosetta returned she swiftly, but determined kissed the chinese, both surprised by the quick and bold move. Intensity never seemed to have lowered altough they had shared some before, but neither where their kisses consistant, always unique for some reason.

May having asked for desert got more then she suspected as nothing would be sweeter then what she experienced with the redhead in these moments.

Rosetta's Room

After yesterday's events both May and Rosetta felt confident to take the next step. As the chinese always waited for her friend, now better known as her girlfriend, to get changed. Nothing special had been planned for today, they just wanted to have a nice walk around town and spend time with eachother.

But as Rosetta got out after having changed in May she saw the determination that today would be the day they reveal their relationship to the world. With one hand extended towards the redhead May asked.

'_Ready?' _

Rosetta understood what she meant and was equally prepared for today, she knew some would congratulate, other scold her, neither would move them as long as they where together.

As the two entered the hall, all their friends already were having breakfest and walking together towards them, nobody in the whole room failed to notice.

Sora and Mia were quite surprised, if it had been either of them they probably wouldn't have been so open so quick, it just showed how much inner strength they had and how together there was probably nothing that could stand up to them.

Their hands bound as always there was no turning back and despite faking indiffrence, they heard all the comments of the other castmembers that they hadn't gotten to know yet.

_'Unbelivelble.' 'They are what?' 'Who would have thought.' 'That's awkward.' 'Those two?' 'What a match.' _

Many where shocked by the two, but still weren't fully sure what it meant, it might be just something momentary and they resumed their normal conversations.

However in the back one of the newer recruits couldn't drop the subject and talked it over and over with his friends. May and Rosetta didn't mind, they expected it. Sora and the other congratulated them on their bravery.

Anna, Marion and Ken where among the many who had been kept in the dark and never would have thought them out of all people to enter a relationship. Marion found them immensly cute, Anna was proud of them not keeping it a secret and Ken was surprised just how bold the two where.

After breakfest both left and not to leave any dillusions rejoined their hands. Now that the cast knew, it was time for the rest of the world to know.

The rest of the day both promised eachother not to plan anything and just enjoy and discover what being a pair was like.

Walking along one of the nicer and more layed back parts of town it was time for the rest of the world to find out. They really hadn't before left the stage to do something this layed back and all it had a calming effect on the two.

But as they started encountering people they soon found themselves overwhelmed by persistand and awkward looks.

With their hands inserperable the two had a certain complementary grace about them, together they somehow fitted.

Capy Mary had always been a gathering of unique people, artists, musicians and of course acrobats, and most due to their chosen profession adopted a certain openmindedness that was now visible.

For the paintors hard at work on their canvas took a few minutes off to admire the beauty of the two and some musicians changed their tunes to a ballades portraying love. Somehow this special brand of people understood just looking at them how they where struggling to show the world just what they shared.

But besides them and some other understanding folk the whole street was divided. Some acknowledged them, but others where repulsed. Capy Mary never had had a reputation as being a place where samegender couples would live, that usually was asociated with Boston. That must also have been the reason for all the strange looks they got.

Both weren't that concerned with what other people thought, but every time either of the girls picked up one of those accusing looks would slightly squeeze the other hand to show the disconfort it created. It wasn't enought to upset them, but just annoying. After another half hour they felt at ease again and strolled confortably along the sidewalk.

On days like this it was crowded, by artist, some creating, other selling their creation. Rosetta was reminded of the chineses grandmother who had never gotten along with people trying to sell her things. Having avoided a bulk of people the sidewalk was getting much easier to navigate.

Now they were getting to the Benchwall, where as the name suggested a large number of benches where set up in a row with many people ocuping them. The two however didn't find a place to sit and continued their enjoyable walk and decided to head to Cape Mary park where they could sit a while.

_'I think we're doing pretty well.' _said May looking at her girlfriend smiling.

_'I wouldn't have expected anything else from us.' _answered Rosetta steering them to avoid a small child on rollerblades.

_'I just whished others would stop staring at us at least for a while.' _

Rosetta sighed, she too had been worn out by the persistant looks.

'_Oh well, every man with his mind.' _

The chinese couldn't understand why she so easily forgave, some had been plain rude and pointed mockingly at them.

_'Are you saying they have a right to scold us?' _The redhead shook her head.

'_No, I mean that everybody has a right to an opinion and we have to accept it.' _

The chinese now talked with all her mouth, before they had been speaking normally, it just showed how much the redheads attidude surprised her.

'_Even if that means hurting other people? That hardly justifies it.' _

Rosetta was now pressed to respond in similar way.

_'I didn't say it was right, we just have to learn to live with it.' _

May stopped the two of them.

'_Why are you trying to defend them? Are you on their side now?' _

The redhaired girl stuck to her opinion, of course she didn't enjoy what they had been put trough, but it didn't matter as long as they had eachother.

_'There is no they and even if there was, we were a part of them just a few weeks ago, so don't go around pointing fingers, if they can't accept its their problem, not ours.' _

May and Rosetta hadn't gone into one of their arguments for some time and it was refeshing for both to see that their relationship didn't mellow them down.

The chinese had a hard time forgiving anyone if they would truly hurt her, but Rosetta on the other hand would forgive her worst enemies, if they really meant it.

As their debate prolonged themselves they continued to walk and all that time their hands had not parted even for one moment. It just showed how deep their love was.

But their energetic argument came to a hold when they passed a man on the sidewalk.

_'New couple I hear, come here, ribbons for new couple, ribbons for new couples. Do you want one?' _

The darkskinned man looked quite poor and wore a pair of sunglasses. He however had a pleasent smile on him.

The two girls where curious to hear how the man earned his money, he would just sit on the sidewalk and bind lovers hand with a red ribbon for a small fee. Seeing him tie the knot without even looking at their joined hands, they deducted the man to be blind. It was just one of the curiosities that this city had to offer.

_'How did you? ..' _The man answered quickly sighing having heard the question too many times.

'_You don't need eyes to see love.' _

They continued happy to have stopped.

Now others would know for sure that their relationship was not some form of game or practice.

Finally they got to the park and sat down. With all the comotion even they needed to recuperate.

The park itself was abundant with activity, small children playing on swings and seesaws. Teenagers with rollerblades or skateboards attempting risky tricks, whilst others where just watching them. Rosetta and May looked at the abundant fun that filled the park and enjoyed finally having a quite moment together.

Rosetta leaned tired on May and at first wanted to blame it on being tired, but reconsidered. Why should she motivate longing for affection from her girlfriend? The chinese at first was surprised, but then enjoyed having the redhead make the moment sweeter then it already was.

If her hand hadn't been bound by the ribbon she would have gently stroked Rosetta's hair which was leaning against her. Tenderly sitting quitely enjoying eachother simple presence the redhead picked up on of the ponytails which had not been caught under May's back.

_'I never did understand why you have your hair like this.' _

The chinese laughed softly as she rembered the story herself.

'_After it grew too long my parents and I couldn't decided what to do with it so my grandmother comes and grabs them in two tails and it has been like this since.' _

Rosetta never found the two awkward tails usefull, but they had that uniqueness about them.

_'How about you?' _The redhead didn't have such an emotional detachement as May.

'_It always cut it like this because it would get in the way of the diabolo.' _

Just as quick as their odd conversation started it ended again. Even if they were a new couple, they had known eachother for years and knew just about everything there was to know about eachother.

But this silence was just as precious as having secrets unearth and they spent another hour sitting there observing the little ones having a good time ... as were they.

But it wouldn't last for long as a group of six teenagers passed their bench and noted the two's tender position and the red ribbon binding their hands. They didn't really pay attention to them, but one of the six the girls knew, it was one of the rookies, the most mischivous of the new recruits who always got into trouble.

The small group sat a bench away from them and disturbed the tranquill atmosphere with their loud talking and laughing.

'_Hey aren't those two from the stage, that where you're at right?' _The rookie noded.

'_Since when is the Kaleido Stage a place for lesbians?' _The young boy didn't really know what to answer.

'_I don't know, I've just been there for a few months, I just saw the two this morning.' _

One of the older boys found the two funny for some reason and laughed loudly.

'_Man, I knew it was circus, but I never thought it to be a freakshow.' _

Rosetta and May both cringed at that remark, alone May would have probably have entered a rampage, but having Rosetta by her side kept her calm.

'_I really don't get your problem.' _said one of the girls. '_If their in love let them be.' _

The two boys besides the rookie started laughing. The rookie knew just how quicktempered May could be and didn't want to upset her as it would have probably have serious consequences. The two boys however didn't know that and continued, one of them having come up with something.

_'Hey you two.'_

The couple did their best to ignor them, but turned to them not wanting to appear scared.

'_Yes, you two. My friend here she would like to aslo become a lesbian.' _

The girl he was referring to slapped the boy over the back of the head.

'_Cut it out. I'm deeply religious and what their doing is considered blashphemy.' _The two again had a round of laughs.

' Ow _come on, every girl secretly wants to be with another girl, its only the really weird ones that actually do it.' _

That same girl was appauld to hear her friend talk like that to her.

'_Would you shut up?! Don't ever compare me to someone like them and even if I was interested it wouldn't be anything then a simple confusion.' _

_"A simple confusion!?" _thought Rosetta outraged trying not to have an outburst. The boy relented to annoy her friend, but not the couple.

'_Yeah It never works out between lesbians, there just is no love.' _

Rosetta had heard enough, she knew people would say things like that, but as much as she tried to accept it those comments where just plain rude.

Just as she was about to tell May to leave, the chinese got up furios.

'_No love!?' _she exclaimed close to going to that boy and hitting him. '_What do you know of us?' _

The blackhaired girl had had enough, she wanted to try to accept other peoples ideas as Rosetta had suggested, not becuase she valued them, but because it would have made the redhead happy, but hearing someone say that their relationship was illfounded, that they didn't love eachother, was something she wouldn't allow anyone to claim.

'_You don't even have the guts to say that again.' _

The boy was intimidated by her, but surrounded by friends he felt superior.

_'Oh, just go and whine to your girlfriend, I'm sure she can make you feel better.' _

The intention of the last phrase was painfully clear to May and it cut her deeply. As much as she had planned to avoid such confrontation and as much as she tried to make such a scene in front of Rosetta she just couldn't leave anyone insult her love.

But just as she was about to charge the boy to just show him what his opinion meant to her she felt a strong pull coming from the hand that binded her to the redhead. Rosetta also was injured by the groups comments, but found another way to spite them, a better way.

With a quick and strong pull she turned May around and gave her a sweet kiss that instantly calmed both down. None from the group of six expected it and weren't sure at first what it meant, or if they should be looking.

After that brief and tender moment Rosetta and May had completly forgotten what had just happened and turned around and left the group. It had been quite a cruel test and earlier then what both would have liked, but Rosetta had come trough for them and avoided something which May probably would have regretted later on.

On the way back they now didn't just walk to see people reactions and to expose them to the world, but walked as a proud couple that wouldn't be deterred. And on the way back they stopped at most of the stands and did the things only couples could do. They bought some small trinkets and had eachother on their cheeks painted a flower.

May had a red rose on her cheek whilst Rosetta a blue orchid.

The painters really thought them to be a cute couple and congratulated them, for the painter was an artist and as such isn't he destined to see the beauty in the world?

Lastly they had a picture taken to comemorate the day. In all the haste they hadn't realized that for the first time they together had spent an enjoyable day in eachothers company, so for the first time the two girls went on a date.

May's Room

_'That was really fun.' _said the redhead, she never had been one to go out and enjoy herself.

She would rather have train until exhaustion, something she shared with May, but something that they together overcame.

The chinese didn't like having to cut the ribbon, but they had to do it eventually and the red ribbon she placed safely in a drawer as a memory.

She then proceeded to her bath and started washing her face, more specificly the rose that had been painted on her.

'_This is really hard to get out.' _she said trying to remove the color. Rosetta saw her across the room.

'_Aw, don't you like it? Can't you leave it there for a few days?' _

May chuckled, it was a interesting thought, but she added having succesfully removed the paint.

_'I don't need something like that to it to express my love.' _

The redhead liked the way the chinese spoke, somehow in key moments she knew what to say.

'_Well I think its nice anyway, I think I'll keep mine.' _

May stroked the painted cheek gently, the blue orchid would probably last for another couple of days.

_'As you whish.' _said the blackhaired with a affectionate voice, adding to the mirth of the moment trough a hearfilled kiss. It was still a mindblowing experience, one that always seemed to calm both and somehow remind them just how deep the affection was ingrained.

But the long and slow kiss was interrupted by the phone and only after it started to annoy both did they stop. They knew they could always pick up where they left, but that didn't make the intervention any less annoying.

'_What?!' _asked May picking up the phone. '_Oh sorry, I thought it was someone else. ... Fine, how about you? ... Fine as well. ... Oh I completly forgot about that. ... Tomorrow? ... Yes, of course I'll be there. ... What? ... It's not even open for debate, of course we will. ... Alright. ... You too. ... Goodnight.'_

The blackhaired girl put the phone down and stood quietly for a moment considering.

'_Who was it?' _asked Rosetta pulling her out of stupor.

'_My mother.' she said. 'She called reminding me that my family was planned to have a feast tomorrow and then hear my grandmothers will.' _

Rosetta didn't want to bring back painfull memories._ 'Oh.' _

The chinese however was concerned about something else.

'_I don't want to force you, but I already told her I was only coming with you, but if you don't want to go I'll understand.' _

Rosetta smiled, appearing in front of May family as a new pair was going to have its difficulties.

'_Its not even open for debate, of course I'll come.'_

The chinese was overjoyed knowing she would be there for her and together they resumed where they had just been so curely interrupted.

The next day both had to dress for the occasion and spend a few good hours preparing. They wanted to avoid appearing unadequete on front of May's extended family. However Rosetta did as she said and didn't remove the flower painted on her left cheek. Their cab arrived and they left for the family gathering.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ocean Star

The huge restaurant was just off Monteray Park and was quite an impressive building. It had the reputation of being capable to hold a large number of diners and was the only chinese restaurant that could claim that. Outside a large number of cars were parked hinting that the family had arrived.

The two got out of their cab, but stopped for a brief moment.

These people meant a great deal to May and they felt nervous having to reveal their relationship to them. But this was one of thing they would eventually had to face and so they ventured inside, however with their hands unjoined. There was this tiny bit of fear inside both.

Once inside they where led to one of the adjacnet halls. It had been reserved just for this occasion and had been elaboratly decorated. In the center tables where aligned in a big U-shape.

At the head apparantly sat the elders, then the rest of the families followed in a strict hierarchy. As they progressed May's parents where the ones to greet them.

May's mother hugging her daughter then Rosetta also, congratulating them on their recent accomplishemets altough not shouting for the rest of the extended family to hear.

Both parents noted the calm and warm aura that emaneted from them, but also the slight nervousness. At first neither of the two elders figured out why Rosetta had a blue orchid painted on her cheek, then however realized that it represented their daughter, a telltale sign that the relationship was not to be taken lightly.

_'Sister, Rosetta, lets go meet the others.' _said one of the chinese smaller siblings wanting to drag them to a adjacent table where the younger members of the family were sitting, children and teenagers. May's father however intervened.

_'The'll be sitting with us today.' _

May quickly turned, she was surprised to hear that she and Rosetta were to sit with the elders, it meant that the family was ready to welcome them into the rank of the adults.

The redhead also noted the gravity of what the man said and was honored to have been allowed between them, despite only barly being eighteen herself. Others would still consider her a child.

After all the introductions were made the two sat next to the two parents which were directly sitting next to the elders on one side. The rest of the people where composed by more mature people, some married couples, some not.

The waitors desperatly tried to calm the children down and after they did, the courses could be served. May hadn't met some of the relatives for years and caught up with most of them.

Some however she noted had come despite having missed out on the funeral. She tried to hide her disgust for them, as they had just come for the reading of the will and to pick up their inheritance. However this feast was not just about sharing a meal with the whole family but to discuss all manner of things inbetween them.

Next to May and Rosetta, the side where her parents where not sitting were some of May's aunts and uncles which were curious about Rosetta.

They somehow grasped that there was something between them, but just couldn't put their finger on it, however the redhaired girl seemed to be very good company.

But discussions quickly sprung and died down again and soon the two girls altough being surrounded by many found themselves talking just between the two of them.

Some of the elder started to take notice just how leasurly they felt with eachother and how together they forgot about the rest of the world. It was not what they talked that hinted them, but the way that they talked. Even if they were the best of friends no one would ever allow a friend to put their hand on their knee, let alone cover it with their own. One of the elderly man talked with another next to him about the subject.

They remebered the redhaired girl from the funeral and how she was there for May when she needed her. Could the two have shared a relationship since then?

The old man wondered. Then leaned to the man next to him, who was May's father, whispering to him so that the others wouldn't notice.

'_Do you know about your daugther and her friend?' _The younger man noded._ 'Yes.' _

That is all everything the elder wanted to know, he knew just what a stable person May's father was and would have never allowed it unless it was truly worth it, so if May's father would aprove so would he.

The final course was served and during that time the news about the newest couple in the family spread trough the elders who all systematicly agreed to accept it, however one of the younger ones overheard one of the elders and quickly spread it to the rest.

Some of them were appauled and looked at the two with a clear disgust. They whispred amongs themsleves.

'_What?' _

_'Those two?' _

_'Is May out of her mind?' _

_'Do her parents know?' _

_'This is unacceptable.' _

May and Rosetta however didn't notice a thing as they where talking away looking at eachother with loving eyes, having lost all their nervousness. They only snapped out of it when one of the younger adults cought in his hand trying to get their attention.

As the two came to they where a bit surprised how the room had become silent and how they hadn't noticed it at all.

There they saw the same thing they had seen on the street yesterday. Everybody stared at them and they soon realized that there was no more secret about them. They didn't know what to respond and noted the stares they got. Like yesterday they where divided into those who accepted it, like May's parents, the elders and some other relatives and the aunt sitting next to them, but the other looked at them in a displeased manner. May gulped.

'_Is there something wrong?' _

A silence filled the entire room, just a minute ago it was buzzing with joyfull activity, even the children sensed a pivotal moment and were quiet.

_'Do you take us for blind?' _

The chinese girl was terrified where this conversation would lead to and saw that other relatives joined in.

'_I don't know what you mean.'_ Now an uncle from her side of the table answered.

'_How can you do such a thing? You bring shame upon our family with your blasphemous infatuations.' _

Rosetta felt as if her heart was pierced for she was the reason that May was despised by her relatives, how could she live with the burden of having exiled her? Soon after that half of the middleaged joined in.

'_We can't aproove of this.' ... 'You know our traditions.' ... 'You must abide by them.' ... 'This must stop.' ... 'The family name has been dishonored.' ... 'We can't allow you to be involved with a deviant like her.' _

As they found support from other family members they continued to pound the two girls, it quickly had become a verbal battle, but more of a siege to their relationship.

Tormented as the two were the only reaction that calmed them down and made them capable of enduring their harsh words was to grasp eachother hand, finger inbetween finger, palm against palm, their hands bound with unyielding strength. At that the protesting part of the family became more riled up and mercelessly continued.

'_You should be ashamed of yourself.' ... 'Its good your grandmother isn't here to see this.' _

At that remark May put her fist down and got up, all the other comments had made her feel ashamed, but the last one fired her up. With her hand still having a firm hold on Rosetta's she loudly exclaimed.

'_That's enough!' _

Everybody now clearly saw that May was not uncertain about her relationship and with her free hand she pointed menicangly at her relatives.

_'I've always tried to please my family in the best way I could, but I won't have any of you scold me for having found someone who I truly love.'_

Some of the adults saw the fired up look in May and settled down. but the initial starters of the confrontation still refused to accept.

'_Love? Love you say? Your so confused in that regard you can't even tell whats right or wrong.' _

Another one continued._ 'Do you really think you love onanother? Don't be simple.' _

May's parents felt uncomfortable that it had come to this, indirectly their spite was also directed at the, but they knew that only May and Rosetta felt the full gravity of their harsh words.

The chinese girl was now even more determined to proove them wrong and forgot all boundries and values that had ever existed between her and those familymembers.

But Rosetta couldn't take it anymore and stood up with her sight in the ground, having been beated down to a new level of sorrow. If she was the reason for this feud in the family then she saw just one possible outcome.

With a shaky voice hinting at the held back tears she said.

_'I'm sorry for having caused a fight between you, I had hoped to be accepted amongts you, but it seemed I was wrong and if my departure ends this, then I shall do so.' _

With those final words she quickly ran away from the table throwing back the chair and somehow managed to slip her hand from May's tight grasp.

The blackhaired girl, could not belive what she had just seen, it had been months almoast years since she had seen Rosetta this sad. At first she thought that the redhead had given up on them, but then realized just deep her love transcendet as she was ready to do anything to keep her happy and she knew just how much family meant to her.

_'Good that that's over.' _said again one of the adults.

Now that the redhead was gone their mood miraculously changed and they became pleased with themselves having broken them apart.

May never rembered to have felt such anger within her and strained not to make a scene on front of her parents.

'_How could you? How could you sadden her so much?' _

The certain adults didn't see any imorality in their actions.

_'Its for your own good.' _

The chinese girl now put both her fist down.

'_How could you be so cruel to her? How could you be so cruel to me?' _she said with tears slowly starting to flow, but her voice strong as ever, angry with her relatives.

'_Is this the family that loves me as much as it claims?' _

The elders where surprised to see May's will not having suffered from the hounding she had just recevied, if she could shatter the middleaged closed mind she might just get the acceptance she seeked.

'_For if you truly were you would never stand between me and the one thing that truly makes me happy. Is this the kind of family I have been born in? Full of machinations and manipulation?' _

The younger adults were starting to get really intimidated by her as they realized the full extend of their actions.

'_But May, traditions clearly say ...' _

_'Traditions? You dare to tell me about traditions, where in the old ways does is stand that I am disallowed to be happy? Where in the traditions does it say you are allowed to enforce your opinions on me? Why can't you see how much I care for her?'_

These questiones had dwelled inside her since this whole argument started and now got out in full measure.

The others where surprised, now just one of them summoned enough courage to speak.

'_What about your family, don't you care about us?' _

May laughed mockingly.

_'Care? Yet another thing you can't comprehend. You think I don't care about all of you? But what do I see? My so-called caring family which I have always respected doesn't care enough to see just how much I love Rosetta. And this sort of family I should value above all things? One that refuses my right to chose and be happy?'_

The middleaged suddenly seemd to realize just how much May felt and the errors of their ways dawned on them.

_'I admit, I have always tried to please all of you, to live up to your expectations, but it seems all those years have been a complete loss. I have always bent myself to acomodate your will, but now that I whish to exert my will and chose you hound me just because you find it inconvinient?'_

May really was riled up and continued.

'_And now I ask you once to abide to the choice I have made and you turn around, scold me and hold me and my parents in dishonor, just because you question my intergrity. If this is what family is supposed to mean that I don't see any precious reason to bother. And if crossing you would bring me the one thing I truly love then it is my choice that is right, not yours.' _

_'In fact caught inbetween so many manipulations I see now what I should have realized a long time ago. If you can't accept me and my love then I shall depart just as she did and leave this family.' _

With those last words May left and went the way she saw Rosetta run.

After she too left the silence prevailed until one of the elder ones who hadn't stopped eating finished. Putting his fork down and softly wiping his mouth covered with a long beard he said.

'_She has become much wiser in the last years, her grandmother would be proud.' _

That one adult that had started the whole argument still wouldn't let it die down.

'_But grandfather how can ...' _

_'Silence. I must say I'm really dissapointed with some of you. I never would have taken you for so closeminded. I think May should have joined the rank of the adults a long time ago and some of you should be reconsidered. All of you, we elders have talked amongst ourselves and came to the conclusion that May and Rosetta's bond should be acknowledged.'_

At first Rosetta tried to find a way outside the building, but it had been locked down to ensure security. In the main hallway however she found a secluded spot where she sat curled up trying to restrain her tears.

But she couldn't take it anymore, only a few times in her life she had felt this intense sorrow. She had tried to prepare for such an event and be strong, but in the end May came trough for the both of them, but she couldn't be tough enough to stand at her side. In the end she concluded that all the chinese problems had been brought by her, if she hadn't accepted her love she might have never defied her family and this all would have never happened.

But as much as she openly withdrew from the family leaving May was too much for her and the wounds inflicted to her heart would take a long time to heal, maybe never heal at all.

Alone as she was behind one of the colums in the hallway she tried her best not to draw any attention and was glad that there was no one else to see or hear her. Yesterday she had no problem spiting the people that they had met in the park and felt afterwards really good having shown them just how much she loved May.

She really did come trough for the two of them, but today she had been overwhelmed by a more hatred then she even imagined of feeling and was unable to contain her sadness. In the past she would have sulked for a few moments then quickly get over it, but this time she wondered if she could ever move on.

As she started hearing footsteps she did her best to avoid being spotted and hid behind the colum masking her cries. But the footsteps drew closer until they stopped and she had to face the person that had found her.

_'May? '_she quitely asked.

'_Who else?' _answered the chinese kneeling next to her.

_'I'm sorry for what have happened, I should have never run away. I thought that I could handle it, but in the end I really am weak.' _May stopped her hand before she could remove the tears in her eyes.

'_You may be weak sometimes, but that still doesn't mean that I love you, we are both weak, only together can we really be strong.' _

She said those words with a soothing voice which worked wonders to brighten up Rosetta and stop her tears. But the tears that had flowed had mixed with the paint from the orchid on her cheek. May rembered having a napking and genlty wiped the blue smudge of her.

_'Too bad I really like how it looked.' _

Rosetta promptly smiled.

'_We can always have other ones done.' _

May now made it clear where her priorities lied and wanted to make sure the rest of the family would understand so together obviously as a couple they decided to depart and with a heartfilled goodby.

Not all of the members had been cruel to them and so at least they deserved to be treated respectfully. As the two came back the room had again miraculously slipped into silence.

But before the two could say a thing one of the elders stood up and greeted them cheerfully.

'_Finally! Where have you been? We can't read the will without all the familymembers present.' _

That simple sentence made them realize what the decision that the family had taken and altough at that point it didn't matter it made them feel a whole lot better knowing that May didn't have to forsake her family for her love, she could have both.

After they had seated themselves the middleaged adults that had hounded them officially apologized for their harsh actions.

May never would have thought them to give up their pride and respectfully accepted as did Rosetta.

With peace restored they could proceed to the actual reason that they had come. A lawyer came on front of the assembled family and presented the will to the oldest of the family who after putting on his glasses started reading.

May's grandmother had never acumulated a great fortune but had some prized posession that she had distributed equally, it was more of a sentimental inheritance then a monetary one, but nobody minded. After that there was a last page to the will, where the elder woman left a small piece of advice for everyone on the paper. Finally the old man got to the last two.

'_Fung, I told you before and I am telling you again to keep off the red wine. May, always rember to follow your heart wherever or to whoever it will lead you.'_

After that everybody realized that the woman if she had still lived would have been proud of May for having found her love and they now in turn were proud of her.

One of the hardships had been endured and it was very close to breaking them apart, but as it didn't, it only enchanced their relationship. Cruel the fates hand been to them, but in the end had acted only to aid them. As the family departed again into all the corners of the states they would remeber today's events for some time.

Rosetta and May returned to the dormitories in the late afternoon, but just as they where about to call it a day Sarah informed them that Kalos whished to see them and discuss their current show.

In all the comotion they started to forget that there was little then a week and a half before Leon's special stage would end and he would go out on tour again. They hadn't practiced in some time after their recent revelations, but to them there was no reason to worry.

Nothing would stay in their path and how could they not perform a couple on the stage? They at least changed and hurried before the sun would set, but strolling at steady pace to the stage became a charming little excursion, as it always did.

In fact after having finally dealt with one of the major concerns they now walking hand in hand were not at all nervous. Together they seemed to place eachother on a pedastle and whoever saw them was torn between the two unable to decide as each had its own unique charm and beauty. On the way they discussed whether they weren't hurrying thing a little.

Only a couple of days had passed and they already would cross everything for eachother. Somehow they knew this was not some premature infatuation, but as real as it presented itself. To them they reached apex of their relationship, they where a couple accepted by people they cared for and fiercly loyal and loving.

Both however knew that their relationship wasn't perfect, each had their own little quirks and an occasional tantrum, but they started to really enjoy them, so maybe not perfect, but the next best thing to it.

The Bosses Office

It had been some time since any of them saw the owner, but entered happily clearly displaying their relationship.

Kalos to them was one of the fatherfigures around there, just as much as Sarah was a motherfigure. He was one of the last persons who had not yet expressed his toughts on them, but it had been known for quite some time and he remained uninterested.

However they had to be carefull around him, he was to decide over their show and if they somehow displeased him it could mean the end of their first costarring.

As they entered the big office they saw the darkskinne man looking out the circular window from his chiar. It was painfully obvious something was not right, even tough the man usually deadpanned and his thoughts were difficult to decipher they had learned over the years and this from the begining was a dire omen. Could he have something against them being together? He out of all people being the only other real pair they knew besides Kate and Jerry, he out of all people?

'_How did you enjoy your extended vacation?' _the man asked and both man gulped._ 'You know exactly what it is I want to discuss with the two of you.' _

In just two sentences this man had the ability to frighten them, but they together where not that intimidated by them as they had been. Rosetta was the first to answer.

'_You have something against our relationship? I think we would have found out by now, everyone including Sarah has nothing against it.'_

The man smirked, something he rarly did and the annoyed manner hinted they should choose their words carefully.

_'Sarah is just too goodnatured and couldn't bring it over her heart to tell you. She puts your needs in front of any other, that is why she's the best choice for supervisor, but I have to put the needs of the stage in front of anything else, which brings me to my earlier question. How did you enjoy your exteneded vacation?'_

The two girls couldn't answer as he continued.

'_Because in the last couple of days you've been to preoccupied with yourselves and missed out on practice.' _

It was true and both where surprised how easily it had happened without them noticing. May now had her turn to talk.

'_We assure you it won't happen again, its one of those thing that happen once.' _Kalos smirked again.

'_Is that so? How long do you think I have been running the Kaleido Stage?' _

Rosetta didn't understand the question.

'_You're its founder.' _The man noded.

'_Exactly and in all these years don't you think I had to deal with premature lovestories between castmembers?' _

Rosetta still didn't understand where he was going.

'_We don't know, we never heard of anything.' _

They both gulped as they realized.

'_Exactly, I've ended most of them before they could start. In all those years if there is one thing I learned after Cynthia's death is that love no matter how strongfounded is the biggest hazard for any performer.' _

The two rembered the accident Marion's mother had and it seemed to have been the catalyst to his harsh actions. May however saw it however as a direct attack.

_'Is this about us being samegendered? Is this what it's all about?'_ Kalos looked peeved.

'_You think that matters to me? I think it may just cause some bad press here and there, but nothing serious. Its not that, its the fact that I can't allow juvenile infatuations to interfeer with your preformance.' _Rosetta now spoke up again.

'_You think we are uncertain about how we feel? Juvenile? I thought you would at least understand.' _

The man sighed annoyed.

_'I understand just too well what you feel, thats just the problem, this is not going to die down and interfeer with your careers. Even now and in practice you have lost all professionalism. I've seen you can't emotionally detach yourselves. This time the stage would benifit from your relationship, but what about the next? Do you think we can always have you play the lovers? After this show everytime you will however play that role over and over again without even realizing it. Try to understand I am also trying to fufill your needs, but my main objective is the stage and I can't abide just because you two share something special.'_

Rosetta pressed on starting to get angry but also nervous. She rembered Fool's words, how the stage had no eyes for love and would not interfeer with it, but how with closed eyes may avert them indefinatly. It was slowly starting to appear as if their first costarring would be their last show at this stage.

_'We will detach ourselves, you haven't given us a chance to prove ourselves. I've been on the professional circuit since I was five, don't you think I have proven myself already?'_

May continued equally determined to prove him wrong.

'_And I have also participated in regional competition for ice-skating since I was little. True that I never went international, but I still know how to leave my emotions aside.' _

The man now was getting frustrated with the two and slightly raised his tone.

'_Is that so? You can forget about your feelings on the stage? You can forget about eachother? Do you take me blind, you can't even let go of eachother in this moment.' _

The two were stunned and looked at their conjoined hands. They could not deny it, after all the hardship they had endured their unison they held above all things and now their hands seemed to have been fused together. Both wanted to prove him wrong, but just couldn't let go. They went silent and Kalos turned around not facing them anymore.

'_Go and practice for the show. After the two weeks I will decide your stay at this stage. You may leave.' _

The two girls didn't say another thing and were silent all the way back to their dorms. They would forsake everything for eachother, but even the stage? The only thing they ever loved until they had found eachother. The stage that united them in the first place and set them on the treacherous path they still followed. They wondered if they could have both, but this time it seemed a choice would be made, neither outcome pleasent.

After the two left the stage they went where they always went when troubles seemed to overwhelm them. The lonly bench in the back of the traininghall overlooking the ocean. They both sat down still having their hands joined, desperatly trying to find a solution.

'_What do you think we should do?' _

Both would find that leaving the stage would be the ultimate proof for their relationship and quite a romantic idea.

'_Its not like I don't know what we would chose ... but do we have to chose? Most of our friends are here. Should we join another stage?'_

Rosetta also didn't see a answer, when it came choosing family over love they were prepared to put their love in front of anything else, but the stage had also been a major part in their lives.

_'I don't know, I could find us a place at another stage, but if here we aren't accepted for what we are, where would we be accepted? Nobody would want that kind of reputation. I could always return in the diabolocrucuit, but it wouldn't sustain us for long. Maybe I could get another ...' _

_'No.' _said May._ 'Let's not think about that until the show is over. We still don't know how Kalos will decide, but he knows just as well that we can't leave of feelings behind, in the end we should forget about this whole deal and make the best possible show.' _

Rosetta looked at her girlfriend amazed, these kind of words usually would come from Sora.

_"And she still can't see Fool?" _the redhead wondered, but the spirit once explained that May had been chosen by the stage, but that she never was fated to perform the legenday maneuver and for that reason could not see him.

'_I think that the least we can do.' _she said then got up and started pulling May with her.

_'Where are we going?' _Rosetta laughed softly.

'_Where else? We're going to practice.' _

At this late hour they asked Sarah to give them the key and she oblidged and felt sorry for not having told them about Kaloses strict policy on relationships. The two told her not to worry about it and look forward to their stage.

Training Hall

_'Still remeber the moves right?' _asked May looking up at the configuration of the trapeezes seeing that they were unaltered.

_'Of course.' _answered the redhead quickly getting up._ 'Let's go.' _

And so together as always as they had always know, as they had always done the practiced together. It probably were the late hours they spend together performing by themselves that was the catalyst of their bond which now led to this. This was one of the things the two shared, this habit of exercising until completly exhausted was something both done on their own, but after they started practicing together one would always be the voice of reason and stop practice before it was too much.

Tonight however they would perfect their routine and figure out a way to please everybody, if it was going to be their last stage, it would not contain any sorrow.

As they started again to reinact the energetic chase they also performed the Full Moon Revolution and found it just as exciting as the first time. Everything was still freshly ingrained in their memory and after many hours of practice they saw that they could never leave their feelings behind.

Why did Kalos want that? When Rosetta first came to the stage she was accused of performing to coldly as was May who was accused not being to capable to perform rather then compete. In the years that followed they slowly learned that the stage was about transmitting those feelings to the crowd, but now the basic line was redrawn in an instant, was it just Kaloses whim? Or indeed something capable of ruining their performance.

Maybe Kalos thought that they wouldn't be capable of perfoming with eachother without expressing themselves and he was probably right, but they at least wanted to try to pace themselves so it would not be noticed. But that would be after their costarring, now they would take full advantage of the stories romantism and portray a couple that would leave the wildest fairytales ashamed.

In the end morning broke over the two and they started to show signs of exhaustion.

Outside the training hall Sarah met with Sora and Mia as she was practicing her fighting arts again.

_'That's what he said?' _asked Sora having heard how Kalos had treated May and Rosetta.

Mia found it downright unfair, but both knew that he wasn't without motives. The only couple that succesfully managed to keep performing was Mute and Alice, but they two got blinded a couple of times and had a series of accidents. It was hazardous, but it somehow was linked with their reputation and even to this day the perform together on various stages as guest performers.

'_Where are the two now?' _Sarah took a while to consider then rembered.

'_Ah yes! Knowing those two their probably still practicing. We might as well go and get them into bed. Seperate beds of course.' _

The woman started laughing seeing the peeved looks she got from Mia and Sora.

However as they entered the hall and Mia slid the door open she quickly closed it.

'_Whatever you do, don't open this door until I return.' _

Sora didn't understand what the comotion was about.

'_What's wrong?'_ Mia pressed further._ 'Promise me you won't open the door!' '_

Sora vowed and then Sarah did too and quickly the strawberryhaired girl took off to her room and came back with a camera. Sarah looked confused.

_'Is Anna in there?' _Mia carefully slid the door open.

'_Even better.' _she said quitely then slowly walked inside the hall not wanting to make any noise. Sora and Sarah followed and then finally understood.

The scene that presented itself was something no one would ever forget and Mia really wanted to comemorate it. She turned off the flash and tried to steady her hand almoast uncapable of resisiting.

In front of them on the bench silently locked in deep slumber were Rosetta and May. The redhead in the past had the habit of falling asleep al out of a sudden because she masked her fatigue, but May was a completly diffrent story.

Sleeping beauty was taking a nap in comparison to the two as they apparently where very deeply asleep their eyes behind their eyelids moving hinting both were dreaming. Both where leaning against eachother, May with her arms crossed, Rosetta leaning more on May.

They deducted that the chinese must have stopped praciting first and then watched her girlfriend for another couple of minutes before falling asleep. The redhead then must have joined her on the bench next to her and probably in the course of sleeping they sensed eachother and leaned on eachother. Tranquill and peacefull was almoast and understatement seeing the two and Mia couldn't even belive what she witnessed and made as many pictures from as many angles until the film was full and she had to stop.

'_Question is how do we wake them?' _

Sora considered, but knew just what a deepsleeper Rosetta was and suggested.

'_Let's carry them, they're too tired to notice. I'll carry Rosetta you get May.' _

But as Sora tried to gently remove the redhead from the chinese she noticed something that she hadn't seen before. It had been concealed between their girls and looked immensly adorable. Even in their sleep they couldn't stay away from eachother. Mia cursed herself having used up her film. As quitely and gently as she tried Sora just couldn't pry their hands open.

_'Now what do we do?' _she asked. Sarah also didn't want to wake them up.

_'We can always put them in the same bed.' _At that remark both girls shouted at the british woman.

'_Sarah!'_

It woke up the two sleeping beauties and they only then realized they had spent the night here.

_'What time is it?' _asked May. Rosetta also woke up and yawned infectuosly.

'_Its morning.' _answered Mia hiding her camera before the two would see, the probably wouldn't have agreed to having themselves memorialized in those pictures.

'_Morning!? Already? Quick we need to practice.' _

Sarah however grabbed both by the wrist as their hands as they had woken up had unbound.

_'Oh no you don't, you're going to sleep and that's final.' _

As if the british woman was their mother she removed the two and dragged them back to their individual rooms, she always did enjoy looking after them. She longed having children, but in a way all of them were her children which she would always look after.

Once back on a normal routine the two were give priority in the hall. Mia now had her work cut out for her trying to find people to fill out the roles of the secondary characters. Luckly Sora now having time off helped her with the judging and after four days the whole cast was chosen. Just some small roles needed considering and the costumes needed finishing.

If people said that Kaleido Stage's glory was whilst they were performing, they should have seen them hard at work preparing. It was rather chaotic, but there was method in madness, which had always ensured them to keep a deadline.

Attention however turned on the main couple who used every opportunity to practice. However they didn't seem to be improving or degrading, no act could be called perfect, but somehow there was no room to improve. Both were phisicly capable having now reached a level only Sora would top, but most of all both they understood their roles fully.

The Bosses Office

_'Come in.'_ the darkskinned man said not removing his sight from his papers. '_You also came to doubt my decision?' _he continued as he recognized Sora.

_'No...' _she answered. '_..but you know that they won't be able to leave their feelings aside. Maybe Layla could, but even she changed and I certainly never could and now asking them is pointless in my opinion. Why do you trouble them?'_

The man left his documents.

'_We're talking about something much bigger here, you know just how dangerous it can be and this stage will not have another casualty.' _

Sora understood and took a seat. '_Still both are invaluable to the stage.' _

The man looked her.

_'Are you saying that from the point of view of top star or good friend?' _

The lavanderhaired girl wasn't so naive as she sometimes appeared, in the last years she had led the perfomers firsthand to the glory of the stage, whilst he would just organize it from the background.

_'A bit of both. Don't make this personal, I won't get involved. But with them clearly uncapable you sealed their fates and practicly have thrown them off the stage already.' _

Kalos didn't agree.

_'I beg to differ, I haven't sealed anything, they chose their own way.' _

The japanese girl still found it a bit harsh.

'_You could be a bit more flexible. Who knows maybe they could adapt to the hardship and still perform just as they used to.' _

Kalos turned around.

_'They won't, everytime they'll play some partingscene they won't be able to cope with the emotional stress. I think we all know firsthand just how strongly knit they are.' _

The owner knew what them leaving would mean, but staying wasn't an option either. Sora also knew this but pressed on.

_'You have to admit they there are two very strong girls, I think they'll manage.' _

Kalos was also not fully sure if they should leave, altough he never expressed his doubts to anyone else then Sarah.

'_Practice, pressure they may handle better then anyone else, but when it comes to themselves they are just too vulnerable.' _

Sora got up seeing how she couldn't change his mind, but also knowing he wouldn't decide until the end of the show. Getting out she added.

'_They have endure much together in the past day, just because they are together will help them overcome the stage, if they truly whish it.' _

With that she left and Kalos continued to ponder if there was a third possibilty to this dilemma, but he couldn't see it and if May and Rosetta couldn't then what hope remained?


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_'No! We don't have time for this.' _exclaimed May being dragged to her room by Sarah.

She hadn't suspected the woman to overpower her, but all the martial art training had paid off. Rosetta on the other hand went willingly, she was tired after their last trainingsession.

'_You both barly slept an hour.' _May desperalty tried to get out of her grip, just another one of those moments where her profound stubborness showed itself.

_'I'm telling you I can't sleep during the day. I never could.' _

That remark triggered something in Rosetta as she got an idea.

'_You'll at least try.' _said Sarah with finality pushing the chinese into her room and closing the door.

'_You too.' _added the british woman looking at the redhead who obliged and entered her room, but she had quickly formulated a plan and was determined to go trough with it, despite the fatigue.

As she heard Sarah close the door to her own room she quickly got changed and headed out, this arrand apparently worth her sleep. It surly was connected to May in some way.

Wong Manor

The ride there took at least two hours and all the way she was tingling with anticpation to put her idea into practice. As the driver entered into the surrounding forest she spotted the house. She hadn't been here since the funeral, but this time the reason for her arrival was not at all tragic.

As she got out of the cab she told the man to wait for her a few minutes. The driver wasn't complaining, this fare had been his longest and keeping the meter running would ensure a big payoff.

As she got closer to the house she was spotted by a small group of children which she instanly recognized as May's siblings. The children quickly set aside their toys which had kept the entertained as her appearence seemed to be much more interesting.

All together they charged her and Rosetta quickly found herself resorting to acrobatics to avoid being overwhelmed, but eventually outnumbered was pinned down in a welcoming fury.

The comotion wasn't undheard and May's mother came to Rosetta's rescue. '_Oh no not again. Get off the poor girl.'_

The six oblidged and only then did the elder woman see who it was her children had wrested into the ground.

_'Rosetta?' _

The redhead altough slightly battered found her mood enchanced as she never remebered ever having been welcomed with such fervor.

_'Is there something wrong?' _the woman asked picking up the smallest of the girls.

As if it was a cue, all the children started posing questiones.

_'Did May come with you?' 'Did you bring us anything?' 'Have you come to play?' _

The redhead was amused and set the last of the children that had piled on her next to her.

'_I didn't come to play this time, I came to get something for May.' _

The chinese woman was intrugied and after Rosetta explained was happy to see that special care that she herself could never have provided for May.

'_How sweet of you. It really could ...' _

Together the two entered the house and searched for that posession that belonged to May. They quickly found it not having been moved off the counter.

'_Just were I left it.' _said Rosetta and thanked the woman. She departed now just having to return to the dormitories and finalize her plan.

It couldn't really be called a plan, it was more of a spontaneous whim.

May's Room

The chinese really never could sleep during the day, something in the back of the head was telling her to get up, but her body was just too heavy to lift. With the flesh unwilling she restorted to straining herself to sleep, but it was half a slumber. She couldn't lock out the surrounding noise.

Like that she remained for many hours and as the sun started setting more then four hours must have passed in which she had barly naped.

Maybe it was the strain or the setting sun, but she all of a sudden felt as everything vanished, finally she had really fallen asleep. The rest became a good one and after and hour she opened her eyes. It must have been years since she had such a relaxing sleep and altough it had been a short break she felt completly invigorated.

But then she felt something under her arm that hadn't previously been there and quickly looked what it was. The amazement was clear in her eyes.

She hadn't seen it in years and thought to have been lost some time ago. It was just as she rembered it, well kept altough slighlty worn with the tag with her name inscribed on it in fine print. It was the only thing that she clearly rembered from her childhood, the white stuffed bear.

She rembered never really playing with it, but keeping it around when she felt lonly, talking to it when she was troubled. But she also rembered discarding it after her siblings came into her life.

But even in all those years she hadn't forgotten it and placed it safely in the guestroom where she was certain no one would find it.

_"So that's why." _she thought as this bear seemed to have been the reason for her restfull sleep. But then she realized as she ponderd how it got to her and quickly turned to her other side.

'_I should have known.' _

The redhead found May still holding the toy immensly adorable. She started to understand just what Mia saw in these scenes.

'_I thought you might need it. I can't just let you become restless.' _The chinese smiled and set the stuffed animal aside.

_'You should really stop doing things like this. You went all the way to my parents house to get me this? You know how I feel about favours.'_

Rosetta still saw the pleased face on her girlfriend.

'_Hey the trip costed quite a lot and took me four hours, at least you could be more apreciative.' _

May got up on the bed.

_'It's not like I don't think its a nice gesture, but I really don't want you to trouble yourself with things like this.' _

The redhead still wasn't going to be put down.

_'No trouble at all, in fact seeing you really fall asleep when I put the bear in your arms was more then worth it. I have to look out for my girlfriend don't I?'_

May noded._ 'True, but she can take care of herself.' _

Rosetta crossed her arms childishly.

'_Now that's not fun.' _

The two continued like that, teasing playfully trying to coax something or maybe just practicing their roles.

After that the two again left to train. With their show they were accorded maximum priority and the hall was emptied so they could train in peace.

With night again closing in on them the two again were left alone, the others had gone to bed and it seemed that they would pull another allnighter and maybe even repeat today's ealier scene.

However May noted that Rosetta was not at her fullest and who could blame her? She had refused to sleep and went all the way out of town in order that she could at least sleep well.

But as long as she was tired she might as well get tired out completly and have a very good nights sleep. The chinese however noted that she wouldn't last another couple of hours, but knew how much Rosetta hated to be stopped without of her own voalition, it never worked anyway.

The hours however prolonged themselves and it was becoming to much for the redhead to handle and May decided to stop her, but Rosetta got down herself.

'_I'll be right back, need to drink something first.' _She said and got out a small bottle from a bag. The chinese resumed training whilst the redhead sat for while on the bench.

May however still couldn't get out of her head how to convince Rosetta to quit for the night.

_"If I just tell her to stop she'll get furios and try to prove me wrong. I'll even end up challenging her and then we've gotten no further." _

_"But if I let her stay like this she'll probably end up failing and hurting herself."_

In the end she saw no other way and decided to openly tell her that they should stop, she might get a bit angry but if she asked her nicely it might just work.

_'Rosetta?' _she said her voice clearly echoing in the empty hall, but no answer came. '_Rosetta?' _she asked again thinking that she hadn't been heard. But again the redhead didn't answer, and as May looked down she saw why the girl had become silent.

In the end there was no dilemma left to be solved as Rosetta had fallen asleep with the waterbottel in her hand which was testimony to her exhaustion.

_"Old habits die hard." _thought the chinese as she got down, rembering the countless times that had happened. She removed the still open bottle from her hand and gently picked her up. She was surprise just how light she was, during practice whilst in tight turns and high jumps it was hard to estimate her weight.

However with her arms now gently holding Rosetta she had was in a bit of a quandary. She being the last one in the hall was left with locking up. In the end she was glad having worn sandals today and dexterously locked up with her foot. In the end it was just like that time at the hospital where she with her hands full of roses had troubles getting into Rosetta's room, but she pondered, wasn't it the same, just with another type of rose?

As she slowly walked up the roadway she looked at the smaller girl and still was moved by the intense beauty, this was indeed not just spiritual love.

After todays events however only now did she conclude that it was because of her that the redhead became this tired, for if Rosetta handn't retrived her most precious toy she now would be carrying her back and altough not intentended it was yet another unsupected but apreciated favor.

But she dislike the term favor as this was not what they where, for favors needed to be returned, it was more of a gift in her opinion.

Slowly approaching the dormitories she didn't want to somehow awaked Rosetta, altough she knew just how deeply she could sleep. But just as she was starting to come up to the entrance above it on the small vista passed Mia followed by two of the younger female perfomers and Cathy some distance behind them.

As if the young director had a nose for such awkwardly aluring moments she spotted the two and quickly Cathy and the other two joined her.

This time there was no mercy as Mia was now armed with a digital camera and wouldn't let this moment be forgotten.

'_Way to go May!'_ said one of the younger girls.

Cathy joined it. '_Wooo Yeah!' _

To Mia it looked just like the groom carrying the bride and was taking as many pictures as she could.

May would have threatened them right now but couldn't having her hands occupied and shouting at them wasn't very wise either. She just resorted shushing them and giving them a menancing glare.

The group of four became silent, but still were cheering for her as if she had just done something that deserved a celebration, or maybe congratulate her on her catch.

As she got into the building and proceded to the top floor there was no sign of the group.

_"Wise choice." _she thought and again was in the same odd position needing to open the door. With this rather enjoyable task now over she set the redhaired girl on the bed and covered her gently and departed with a slight kiss.

_"Good night." _

But now she realized that she couldn't just lock the door after her as the redhead would wake up in the morning thinking she's imprisoned and leaving the door unlocked wasn't an option either. The only other choice was to spend the night here and that didn't seem like such distastefull proposition.

But she needed something if she was too sleep over and quickly got it from her room. With all the trouble Rosetta went trough to get it how could she not sleep with her stuffed bear? Altough she was very carefull not to be seen with it as she was walking from room to room.

The next day Rosetta woke up and didn't even question how she got back to her room in the first place. She couldn't remeber anything that happened after training and how could she if she had been asleep?

But then as she left her room and spotted May on her couch she pieced together that she must have dozed of during traning again.

_"That's such a bad habit." _But also deducted that it must have been May who brought her here in the first place.

She now knew better then to see it as a favor. It was just one of those things lovers did between themselves. To her surprise she also spotted the white teddybear under the chinese arm and was glad that May apreciated her gif.

Getting down on her knees she gave May a tender kiss that prolonged itself, but almoast instantly she felt the gesture returned altough the blackhaired girl was asleep. And as the kiss strechted May woke up and was surprised at what she saw first thing in the morning. The redhead with her closed eyes didn't notice that May had woken up and the chinese quickly closed her eyes as the intensity of the moment overwhelmed her again.

As it subisded and Rosetta pulled away she couldn't what an odd kiss she had experienced. She could have sworn that May was awake, and flinched as the chinese said still with her eyes closed.

'_Good morning.'_

Altough not intentional she was spooked, but at other times would have found the moment emberassing. Now she didn't find anything to be flustered about and greeted the girl in similar fashion.

_Good morning. _

Indeed to both this the best possible start to their day.

As the rest of the week progressed and their deadline drew near their performance became better from the technical point of view, their emotions however never lost their intensity. It wasn't going to be long now and their trainingsession were moved to the stage where they quickly got used to the configuration of the trapeeses.

Mia finished the script and Cathy aproved it even tough she never was someone to enjoy lovestories. Luis came trough with the costumes and they also practiced with them. And the dresser was really proud with her hanywork. In similar fashion the rest of the week proceeded and after Leon's final stage on Saturday the new procution would start.

Over the name there had been a long and tiresome debate, Mia wanting to use some fairlytale title, Cathy wanting to have something more unusual for it was not your tipical romance. In the end after a few days of arguing both came to consensus and agreed on the same title.

The new stage that would mark Rosetta's and May's first costarring was entitled:

**Kaleido Star: Convergence**

With all the hustle and bustle that this stage was famous for everything was prepared and sunday also came around and quickly passed.

Rosetta's Room

The redhead came exhausted from her training as she always did and grabbed a small bite to eat. She however became used to the routine trough the course of the week and didn't suffer under fatigue so much as before.

She got ready for bed, but just as was going to go lay herself done in her livingroom Fool appeared, but not the joyfull and perverted Fool that she had known for most of her life, but the other one she rarly saw, the focused and serious one.

_'I forsee two possible outcome to tomorrows show and neither are pleasent. If you and May continued like this you'll have to chose to leave this place, even give up performing.' _

Rosetta however didn't seem as worried as he was.

'_And why is that?' _

The spirit was astounded by her question, it challenged everything from the core.

_'You'll see that love on the stage brings its burden. But you knew that already didn't you?' _

The girl noded.

'_Yes, but I asked you why there is this choice? Why does the stage avert its eyes? Why all the fear and strife?' _

The spirit found himself overwhelemed how deep she tried to understand the mechanisms that surrounded her, how easily she questioned their validity and morality.

'_I can only blame it one that makes the orchestrates all the shows, blame it one fate. Tis the fates who are cruel.' _

Rosetta laughed softly not out of ingornace, but deep understanding.

'_So the fates are cruel? Is it not the fates that bring us together and make love possible? Is it not fate that watches over love?'_

The spirit noded. '_Yes, but...' _The redhead interupted.

'_Is it not love that nurtures love until it can prosper on its own? Is it not love that becomes fates equal? And in the end is it not love that crosses fate? Turning on what gave life to it in the first place, choosing its own path.' _

Fool found himself dumbfounded not just by the philosophical Rosetta, but by her words.

_"Who set those thoughts in her mind? Where does this insight come from?" _

The redhead looked at the spirit amused having for the first time troubled him.

_'And in that knowledge I ask you. Who is cruel now? Fate? Or Love?'_

Now their preparation time had ended and tomorrow would decided not just how together they shined, but for how long they would on this stage. However they weren't at all troubled over that and resorted to the only thing they could do, the thing everyone was expected to do. Give their best at all times.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Kaleido Stage

It was time, the crowd already was seated and the sun had long since set.

Only minor problems appeared but they all had been solved before the first eveningshow started.

The last pressconference that had been held before the opening posed little trouble. Kalos had done it so many times it became second nature, but then one reported asked if the rumour was true that their newest topstars were engaged in a romanitic relationship. It was amazing how quickly rumours spread and Kalos expected them none too soon and just answered.

_'I fail to see what that has to do with tonights show.' _

The crowd was full of anticipation and many were lured to the show by promised intense drama and romance.

Such a stage hadn't been seen since Sora's angel act, but this time unbeknownst to the public it was not going to be just a play, the feelings real.

The small booklets contained small hints about the characters that were going to appear and reading about every character increased the anticipation of the crowd until the collective rumble was getting almoast out of hand.

It was then the lights where turned down and with darkness also came silence. It firstly showed Rosetta as the princess that surrounded by many suitors whom she had control over.

A very lavish display of elegance and beauty followed that showed not just the glory of the princess, but her kingdom as well. Many joined whilst this part of the show progressed showing that the pompeuos display was supported by a great strength and sense of unity. Rosetta's costume was very enticing and quite a sight. It just showed the great strength that was everpresent.

The first time she played such a role she had a hard time wearing a oldfashioned dress and this time needed something unique to ensure mobility. The color all carefully chosen to complement to accent her intense hair and seagreen eyes. Individual wide strands who stationary formed the skirt, in midair proved very practicle. She didn't need jewelry to accent her charms but still had some small precious stones insterted at key points.

Overall the lilac-blue costume looked as if the redhead had never worn such a beautiful garment, as if she had been born with it.

But beautiful and enchanting the princess was, she still was alone. The scene ended and it got dark again.

The music that before was just used to emphasise the glory of the princesses realm now changed to a more adventurous theme as everything light up again.

On the ground May led the second part of the stage.

It now showed a band of warriors ruled by etiquette and honor and a common ruler who was the chinese herself. It showed them to be straightforward people displaying their strength openly. An impressive display indeed. May in the role of the warrior-prince was very impressivly dressed. He costume blend togther with her dark hair and blue eyes.

Her hair however this time was tied into one single ponytail as the image of the prince needed to be a masculine one. However there still was that strong trace of her feminine nature nothing would ever be capable of hiding.

Wearing a thin leather armor, with pauldorns and wiedling a long sword she hinted at her warrior heritage. It showed all of them bound toghether under a common cause driven by a noble zeal. The tent now became dark again and the short break followed which left the audience a minute to recouperate and consider the grand display they had just seen.

Nothing happened that would hint it to be a romantic play, but they hoped that the next scene might.

As the room was enveloped by light it split the who stage in two, each of the factions at one side and where they overlapped May and Rosetta stood on the trapeese. At first it seemed a joyfull greeting and the two sides celebrated their meeting. The leaders however were not at all enticed and tried to warn their people.

But it was lost and after some time the factions saw just how their values and morals weren't the same and as a result a confict insued. Each of the leaders did their best to end the confrontation but in the end found themselves powerless.

The only option was for the princess and the prince to join and unite their people under a common seal. It would be a union not driven by feelings but by purpouse and objective.

Kalos watched everything as he did and was pleased with the show, but saw that May and Rosetta had chosen their path that would leave from this stage. He called one of his assitants and orderd him to rewrite their contract for just the three weeks that this show would last.

Like this he would already start to initiate the recovery that the stage would need after the loss of the two girls.

The short break ended and May and Rosetta now returned both on the highest trapeses overlooking the other performers who where locked in a intense conforntation, victor and vanquished unclear. As the diverse and plentyfull smaller acts started to get closer to the ground the girls were lowered to two props that looked like cliffs.

The comotion underneath them subsided as the people who enganged in conflict looked up to their leaders, their heroes. They alone could not decide this battle and so left the outcome to the two representant of each people. No one suspected what was about to happen and how the two rules would consipre in order to restore peace.

The trapeese set was changed and the two started headfirst slightly resigned to the outcome as their roles would portray a forced romance that served just that one purpouse, the union of their people.

As Rosetta was the representant of the feminine side she took the lead and presented herself enticing, but also dangerous.

May representing the masculine half of this relationship was not one to shy down from the challenge and gave chase showing himself willing to give away his affections for the right cause.

It was a serious act at first but then started to become more and more frivolous as slowly the two factions noticed their leaders attempting to gain eachother affections.

In that instant the conflict stopped and admired at their rulers who had exchanged the heat of war for that of love. As the comotion under them subsided the two were happy to have ended the conflict and now May was ready to welcome their union under the same cause.

But Rosetta backed away staying out of the chineses reach hinting that the game of courtship had just begun. Somehow the prince found it strangly alluring and resumed his chase, at first blaming it on defending his honor, but maybe there was something more.

The princess now having her suitor's attention and persistance, showed her nature as enchantress and started to seduce her future coregent.

If she had to throw her affections to someone she should at least have the pleasure of giving them to someone she considered worthy. The chase was getting more and more intense the redhead deviating from the original moves challenging May's abilities.

The chinese however had expected something like this from Rosetta and altough not capable of predicting her moves approached her calm knowing just what the girls limits were.

But unbeknownst to her this was what the redhead had been playing at all along and after the chinese had been lured into a false sense of security she was ready to unleash her full prowess.

May at first thought that the redhead was in her reach and just as she was about to grab her Rosetta plunged. May didn't see any trapeese below and as she was rapdidly descending very close to the floor was one trapeese left that was now swinging directly under the girl catching her in the last minute.

Gaining momentum she passed dangerously close to the other perfomers on the ground and those that were in her way wisely jumped out of the way. It took her just one good swing to gain enough momentum to jump to the middle of the complex of swings.

May was astounded and noted that she must have picked up these moves from Sora and now for the first tried them herself.

She had always practiced and performed with her so she knew what her partner was capable of, but this daredevil act showed just how determined Rosetta was. In this way the chinese was forced to act to defend her honor, but also keen on impressing the princess.

Whether princess was the right term for Rosetta's role was debatable as this was no damsel in distress or ruled by a superior king or queen, the best term that would discrbibe her was empress, strong and independant.

May joined her on the lower trapeeses and felt the same odd tingle that she hadn't felt in a long time as the days spent practicing didn't bring anything new.

The emotional depth was enough to sustain her but only now did she regain the excitement of the stage. And if Rosetta didn't find her worthy she would prove her wrong.

And so the chase resumed itself much more serious then before, but this constant challange was something both enjoyed.

However May rembered something that had slipped Rosetta's mind and would use it to her advantage. Whilst on one of the lower trapeeses there where no ordinary means of reaching the redhead a few meters above even with the gained momentum and Rosetta knew she was out of reach.

Secure however as she felt May tensioned her right arm and as she came to the peak of the swing used her all her might to propell herself up in order to finally catch the princess.

The redhaired girl however surprised by the sudden move still had kept her options open and escaped nearly having been caught. This small loss seemd to rile up the chinese as now she couldn't stand another minute blindly chasing Rosetta, but after a few other jumps she realized.

Again she had fallen in the princesses trap and became the persistant suitor who lost all other purpouse but try to gain her love. But was giving up her own will worth it? Reuniting her people now seemed a meaningless task as she stopped. The redhead saw that the game had again changed and it was not to her liking, if she prince had lost interest then she would need to tempt him and she did so by proceeding towards him.

May was acting indifrence and stayed put not impressed by even the most lavish of moves that Rosetta could bring. The princess was getting nervous and desprate. In front of was the only one who had ever showed interest in her that trangressed means to an obective and became real affection.

It dawned on her that she had pushed her luck too much and was on the edge of loosing the only person that would ever satisfy her. The troubles of the people were forgotten as this had turned into a genuine pursuit for love.

This time however Rosetta knew that May strategy was to make her endure the same pains of seduction she had just wielded, but this time if it would mean that her only love was not lost she blindly accepted.

How quickly Rosetta had submitted herself make the chinese feel something she had almoast never felt on the stage, the feeling of being desired, meaning the world to someone.

Such were the glorious satisfactions that affections brought, but after a few rounds of chase she started to slow down. The prince yearned for the affections of the princess, but toying wouldn't result in anything and so there was just one thing left to do, he alone would initiate it.

Rosetta noted that May had slowed down and met again that May she had known outside the stage. She saw that the chinese was tired of all the games and presented her with a simple choice.

Accept her love or walk away.

It was no choice and she got up to near to the cliff where she started, there was the longest trapeese which she needed to jump a great distance but also jump slowly enough for May to do her part.

From here on now everything became familiar again as in the last weeks they had been constantly showing their devotion and now the final climax required just that.

Their hearts again beat wildly to some unheard rythem, rushing boiling blood trough their veins which flooded them with the feeling of anticipation. Everything somehow beating in unison, the dramatic music, their breaths, their hearts even the crowd, everything now was pulsating getting constantly faster.

Kalos also had been caught by the wave of excitement and was impressed how they had handled their first show together, it really was a shame that they had chosen their way off the stage.

_"Giving their best at all time, that is what I always wanted and altough they could remain at the stage after this is done after that hardship is sure to follow. With them bound as they are performing roles that would somehow cross their true feelings would be something that both are to weak for. In the end if that would happen and it surly will if they would stay, they themselves will probably choose to leave." _

Rosetta and May now where at the peak of their swings and were preparing for their climactic act. But it took them a few moments to break away from swinging in unison as for this to work there had to be a small delay between them. Rosetta slowed slightly down signaling to May that it was time.

With a sense of enchantment and endearment both forgot to shout the name of the maneuver as they usually did and Rosetta launched herself on a trajectory that led under where May was and the chinese having the achived the necesarry delay also released her bar.

Altough the moment was a split of the second to the two girls and everybody watching them it seemed to dilate and at the exact moment that odd pulsation stopped as May grabbed Rosetta and snatched the girl with her. As always they made one slow but gracefull revoltution that however moved them in such a way that it was now up to Rosetta to get them to safety, which she easily did. Grabbing the central bar and summoning the strength in her right arm she propelled May and herself on top of the bar and there embraced themselves like they did so many times before.

Both had been tempted to kiss right there and now, but its was just equally good of a result. The music now turned to a soothing serenade which marked the end of their act and sealed their first co-starring. White and red flowerpatels started raining from the top of the tent and an odd draft made them all fall in circles, wals around the two showing just how much deep love was between them.

Kalos looked at them and sighed, it had been a wonderfull show, but it marked the begining of the end as after the next two weeks they would leave under his order.

With their right hands joined and hidden between the two embracing girls they felt strength building up in them as in that moment both had one last thing to add to their act before it was done. The crowd was overjoyed seeing the two and already some started applauding and cheering for them, but the crew backstage wondered why the two didn't want to part.

That was the established sign that they should turn off the lights and end the show.

Sora who had been immesnly pleased with the show also wonderd as the minute passed, but then her eyes widened and she quickly told the supervisor next to her to quickly reestablish the former dramatic music. The man altough didn't question her and made the necesary adjustments.

He gave the two less then half a minute, but Sora knew that something would happen.

Kalos also started to wonder what was going on and quickly was told that Sora asked for this extension.

Onstage May and Rosetta were relived that the other had understood their sign and they listening to the music around them deducted that they had only a few seconds to really complete the show.

The tension in their arms had built up to the point they could not contain it anymore, and the petals that were raining around started to fall towards them. In that moment that dilemma passed trough their minds, whether to chose their love or their precious stage.

After today's performace it was painfully clear just how much both meant to them. And then with enough might stored in both of them they finally saw it.

The thrid option, the one Kalos and everybody failed to see, the one way no one ever considered which they hoped would gain them both the stage and their love.

Resigned they now gambled everything on one last card and with slightly parting from eachother but still with a their hands joined they pulled in one last time before pushing themselves apart from eachother.

Such strength hadn't been seen since the legendary maneuver and the petals that had started to close in on them due to the depression cause by the build-up now scattered away trough the pressurewave created by the two parting.

The two looked immensly sad as they had propelled themselves away from eachother. The princess and prince had forsake their love just when they had reached it.

The two now plummeted and Sora quickly ordered the lights to be shut. The crowd was in awe, what had just happened? Why did the two break apart right now? Had their love not been true?

A minute ago the crowd had been cheering, but now many of them started shedding tears as the love the two had shared didn't deserve to end like that.

Rosetta and May grabbing individual bars and landing back on the big cliffprops heard the cries and laments of the audience and felt sad having cause them, but this was their choice and they had no other option but accept it. Kalos looked amazed.

They had done it, they just trough that moment prooved themselves much more capable then he had ever considered them or would have even dreamed of.

_"They actually did it. Their endured the hardship that the stage would bring against love, as there is nothing more cruel then having them deny their love on stage when they feel it so strongly in their hearts. In the end they didn't chose to detach themselves or run away, but perform with their hearts and endure anything that the stage could throw at them." _

The man was now overjoyed and quickly summoned his assitant again, telling him to restore the old conditions of the two girls contract. They had prooven themselves.

As two spotlights now lightened the two cliffs the two altough seperate trough a chasm were immensly happy. The crowd seeing them still with their tears in their eyes started cheering again for the two. The sad ending had been dramatic and unexpected and had deeply moved them.

Maybe a happy ending wouldn't have had such a profound effect on them and they applauded the two for having put on such a grand show. The crew from backstage also started joining with the audience clapping having been affected just as much.

Mia had the most tears altough she also liked the show to have ended with a happy couple, but Cathy cheered her up, she on the other hand really liked how it turned out, maybe there was something to romantic stories after all.

Sora also joined the two backstage really content with what she saw and having heard Kaloses decision to keep the two on the stage. As the lights outside dimmed down and the two big props were lowered the two got off, but despite being surrounded by many caring friends and colleagues in that moment had eyes for just one person and quickly ran in eachothers arms.

Mia seeing them like that instantly was cheered up, but what the next happened made her and most people around shy away emberassed. The two girls in the peak of euphoria having transgressed so many times now shared a kiss of which tenderness this stage and its crew probably had never seen before.

Most looked away not wanting to seem rude, Cathy however liked how the two looked in that moment before Mia covered her eyes and turned her around leaving her only to asked confused. '_Whaaat?' _

Rosetta and May didn't notice at all and were filled with joy and somehow knew that they had proven themselves, not just to Kalos or the stage, but to the whole world.

In the future they would face similar difficulties and some obstacles that would inevitably crush and bring them down, but and now everybody knew that as long as they had eachother they would prevail. Their love now to the stage neither curse nor blessing but to eachother the last piece to their fufillment.

From afar Fool had seen them and altough visbly enticed by the two girls was happy and surprised with their solution. He rembered what Rosetta told him before the stage and those words remained etched in his memory.

_"Indeed true love crosses everything that surrounds it, even fate that cruely tries to manipulate it. But the question still remains. Who is cruel this time? Fate harboring machinations? or Love harborning defiance?" _

In the end looking once more at the two girls he was happy that they wouldn't leave and noted that this was one of the moments. An event which many belived untrue and others wrote odes and novel about. The instant in which two souls met in time and united by an affectionate bond converged into the common point called ... _Love._


	16. Bonus

Bonus (Wallpapers)

Well, well, well if you're here you probably read the whole fic.

I must say I'm impressed if you did, I hope all you people enjoyed it.

So without further chit-chat I present you with your reward.

Just copypaste the link into your browser. Easy as hell.

The're in my profile ... look for them there, the links I mean.


End file.
